Fall in Love
by ChosenMibhar
Summary: Sequel to 'The gift that changed Sesshomaru'. A Nymph has cursed Sesshomaru and Kagome to be soul mates and because of their spiritual union, Kagome finds herself expecting Sesshomaru's child! How will they handle this?
1. Where do I go from here?

**ChosenMibhar:** Hi, this story is the continuation to _'The gift that changed Sesshomaru'_ but you can still read it without getting too lost so enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Where do I go from here?**

…"_But—But he just tried to kill me before you decided to show up!" Kagome yelled while pointing an accusing finger at Sesshomaru. "What's to keep him from killing me now!?" she demanded. _

_Yuriko sighed. "Weren't you listening?" She asked. "I know humans are hard at hearing but come on! Sesshy-sama will not kill his mate, especially now when she's caring his pup, __**right now**__" Yuriko emphasized the last two words. _

_Kagome grew wide eyed. Involuntary a shaking hand rose and rested on her stomach. "Now?" she said airily. _

_Yuriko smiled pleasantly. "Now" she confirmed. _

_Kagome fell to her knees. Though it sounded impossible but she sensed no falsehood coming from Yuriko; the nymph was telling the truth. InuYasha meanwhile was cussing up a storm and Sesshomaru, who rarely showed emotion, had his eyes wide in surprise._

"_Now we know you're lying witch! Kagome is a virgin! She can't be knocked up with Sesshomaru's pup!" InuYasha screamed at the nymph after his swearing rant._

"_It was part of the spell" Yuriko stated calmly. "This baby was created as a result of their spiritual union You see I placed a spell and a curse on Kagome and Sesshomaru. The spell was to make them soul mates, and because their souls intertwined, the child was conceived"_

Kagome awoke in alarm as she sat up in bed. She panted as her eyes darted around her surroundings. She spotted her desk, her laundry basket and her Orlando Bloom poster…her room. On her window still the sound of crickets reached her ears and in the distance were the muffled sound of city life; Honking cars, people and the public theaters. Her fingers relaxed their grip on her hello kitty bed spread, she was home.

With a sigh of relief she laid back down. 'It was just a dream… all a dream…' Her eye lids fluttered as she physically relaxed.

"Oi' Kagome you're finally awake" said a voice from the shadows. Kagome released a startled cry. "DOWN! SIT!" she screamed as her first instinct. InuYasha, who was sitting near her bed, slammed to down into the floor.

"It's just me wench!" stormed InuYasha as he sat up. "After we came out of the well, you fainted. You been unconscious for a day" he explained.

"S-Sorry InuYasha" Kagome apologized. If InuYasha brought her home when she fainted that means what happened in the Feudal era yesterday was not a dream! It was all for real and that meant…

Hurried foot steps where heard coming up the stairs. Suddenly the door creaked open. A woman in her thirties poked her head inside Kagome's door. "Kagome are you alright?" Ms. Higurashi asked concerned. "I heard you scream—"

"It's okay mama. InuYasha startled me by accident"

"Keh"

"Oh, okay then. Can I get you something? You have been sleeping for a whole day after all!"

"No mama, I'm fine and if I need anything InuYasha can help me"

"Alright then sweetheart" Ms. Higurashi said sweetly. "InuYasha does do a wonderful job looking after you" she said with a wink.

InuYasha blushed.

"Goodnight honey"

Kagome blinked. Her mother didn't mention anything about the 'spell' that was casted on her. "Goodnight mama"

Ms. Higurashi flashed another kind smile before closing the door and returning to her own bedroom.

"… …You didn't tell her…?" Kagome asked InuYasha once her mom was out of ear shot. InuYasha's dog ears twitched. He knew what she was taking about. "…I just thought that you should tell her" he said while suddenly finding the floor fascinating.

"…So you believe what that nymph told us?" Kagome asked.

"Do you?" InuYasha answered with a question.

Kagome lowered her head. "There's a part of me that does but other part doesn't want to…" she trailed off.

"I smell it in ya', Kagome……I didn't recognize the scent before but now that I know what I been smellin'…" InuYasha stated absentmindedly as he continued to stare at the floor.

"Well…" Kagome pulled back the bed sheets and slowly got out of bed. "It's not that I don't trust you InuYasha but I need physical proof…"

"Where are you going? Its 2 .a.m. in the morning" InuYasha said as he watched Kagome collect a skirt, a top and sweater from her closet and was about to go to the bathroom to change.

"I going to get proof" Kagome said. "In my time we have test we can take to confirm if a woman is in the 'family way'"

InuYasha raised his eyebrows. "Really? What's it called?"

Kagome couldn't look into InuYasha's eyes. With her face hot she muttered "Pregnancy test" and closed the bedroom door behind her.

* * *

Sesshomaru gazed at the fading stars in the sky, dawn was approaching soon. He was on a night patrol in the forest where his pack was camped to ward off youkai in the area. Though his surroundings were placid his spirit was uneasy. The miko was heavily on his mind. If word got out that 

the Great Sesshomaru-sama had sired a hanyou child with a human miko, his reputation would be ruined.

'_The child must be terminated' _Sesshomaru determined. _Before word get's out…or before Naraku discovers it and tries to use it against me_

Sesshomaru began to walk back to his pack wondering his options. Killing the miko would be the easiest route or maybe not…he remembered what happened when he tried that last time and now she had the power to subdue him… he growled at the thought.

Besides he would truly be a _dog_ if he tried to kill the female who was carrying his child…He would simply have to find another approach… immediately an idea came to him.

'_Ah, yes'_ Sesshomaru thought smugly. _'Through the mother_

Sesshomaru sniffed the air. The wind was blowing sweetly and he was able to pick it up quick. He then ambled in the direction of what he was searching for.

* * *

It was an uncomfortable silence as the two teenagers journeyed into the night. They had managed to sneak out the house without arousing Kagome's family.

"……So how does a pregnancy test work?" InuYasha asked suddenly.

'_Great ice breaker InuYasha'_ Kagome thought grimly with a sigh. "The woman has to pee on the stick and—"

"How pissing on a stick will tell you your pregnant?!"

"……It'll turn pink or blue"

"Why? What does pink or blue mean?"

"Blue means 'yes' you're expecting and pink means 'no' your not"

"How?"

Kagome felt her cheeks heat. "Because…" She rejoiced as she saw the convenient store come into view.

"What happens if it turns another color? Does the color red mean twins?"

"Can we please drop the subject?" Kagome asked as they entered the store.

* * *

Sesshomaru gazed down at a patch plants before him; its leaves were holly green but underneath it, it was scarlet. He remembered that they were called _Shippai _or the 'throw away' herb. It was a midwife remedy for unwanted babies.

He knelled down and picked several leaves of the plant. Once he collected a sufficient amount he wrapped his harvest in a blue cloth and tucked it down in his chest armor. With an audible sigh he turned on his heel and strolled back to his pack just as the sun rose over the horizon.

* * *

"Hurry up Kagome! I been waiting for twenty minutes already!" InuYasha yelled into the bathroom door. After returning from the store he and Kagome decided to 'test' down stairs in the basement.

"Hush InuYasha! Don't wake my family!" Kagome warned. "If you won't quiet down I'll—oh no… …"

"We're in the basement! I doubt their weak human ears can hear us!"

Moments passed and Kagome had yet to respond.

"Kagome?" InuYasha asked.

Slowly Kagome emerged from the bathroom with a dazed look in her eyes. In her hands where blue dyed tabs. "I-I-I'm pregnant" she said quietly. She zoned out for a few minutes before it hit home. "OH KAMI I'M PREGNANT!!" she shrieked unknowingly hurting InuYasha's ears.

"Kagome, calm down—"

"I can't have a baby at fifteen!" Kagome yelled.

InuYasha was stunned. "Um why not? It's a good ripe age. My mother was nineteen—"

"Not in my time!" Kagome snapped. "Here it's called Teenage pregnancy and it's frowned on by society—especially when you're not married! Kami, now everyone is going to think I'm a slut!"

Kagome sat down against the wall and pulled her knees to her chest. "Where do I go from here?" she whispered airily.

"Simple, you're gonna have a pup" InuYasha stated confidently. He dropped down next to Kagome.

Kagome was surprised. "Are you sure? Sesshomaru is the father" she reminded him. She knew how much InuYasha loathed his older brother.

"Feh! Like I care? That bastard probably doesn't want anything to do with it! I'll claim it if ya' like"

Kagome felt relieved. "Really InuYasha?" she asked happily but then her face faltered. "…But it may not matter…you remember what the nymph Yuriko said" Kagome said with her voice going dry.

"_However thereis also a curseif Sesshomaru does not fall in love with Kagome, confesses his love to her and earn her love in return before the baby is born…the child will die" Yuriko explained gravely… _

InuYasha griped his Tensaiga. "Damn" he hissed under his breath. An uncomfortable silence settled around the couple as they stared off into the dusty corners of the room.

"…Then you got no choice…" InuYasha said quietly.

"…what?"

He griped Tensaiga tighter. His hair covered his eyes. "Do you want this pup Kagome?"

"…I-I" Kagome stammered. "Don't know……your kiss haunts me InuYasha……"

…_InuYasha moved forward and crushed their lips together. After a brief moment of pleasure, InuYasha broke the kiss..._

"So does yours…" InuYasha replied.

…_InuYasha was cut off when Kagome unexpectedly kissed him on the lips. She pulled back quickly. InuYasha's eyes were as wide as saucers and his face was a tinge of pink…_

Kagome snapped. "I can't just throw away my feelings! I love you InuYasha!"

"I love you too Kagome……but what about the—"

"Baby?" Kagome finished. "I-I don't know…but what are the chances of wooing Sesshomaru?"

"Who knows" InuYasha answered quietly. "But remember Kagome. Whatever you decide, I'm with ya'" with that comment InuYasha got up and walked back upstairs.

Kagome glazed after him till he was out of sight and then she lowered her head with a heavy sigh. She folded her arms across her mid section tightly. Only time will tell what she would do.

**-TBC?-**

* * *

**ChosenMibhar:** I feel inspired to write this story so I hope you guys are enjoying the ride so far. This story has a lot of drama but I'll try to liven it up with humor when I can.

-Do you guys want me to continue?


	2. It was never meant to be

**Chapter 2: It was never meant to be**

-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

The next day Kagome decided to return to the Feudal Era instead of attending school.

"Are you sure you want to miss more school?" Ms. Higurashi asked as she took a slip tea. Since Kagome and InuYasha rose late that morning, she decided to cook them 'brunch'. Souta was already at school and Grandfather was polishing relics in the shrine.

"I need to go back and make sure everyone's okay. Sesshomaru had a vendetta against me and he didn't care who he hurt to get to me" Kagome reasoned with a mouthful of rice. "And don't worry about school. I promise to go next time I come back"

"Alright dear…Oh I just hope your grandfather can come up with better excuses for your absences"

"Me too"

"What could've provoked Sesshomaru to attack you in the first place?"

InuYasha and Kagome went rigid. "Err…well—I don't know!" She lied quickly. She finished her rice she handed her empty bowl to her mother. "More please"

Ms. Higurashi smiled and took the bowl. "Of course dear" she refilled the bowl and handed it back to Kagome. "Traveling through the Feudal era must have worked up an appetite!"

Kagome smiled sheepishly.

_'More than you know'_ InuYasha thought to Ms. Higurashi as he took a bite out of his steak.

-

------------------------------------------

-

The blue energies surrounded Kagome and InuYasha as they jumped into the well. Suddenly a bright light appeared causing them to shield their eyes and almost gently, they landed on their feet at the bottom of the well.

Kagome Looked up and saw the rim of the well. She smiled. Sesshomaru had destroyed the well in his true form but the comradeship must have repaired the frame. "They're the best" Kagome said as she wiped a tear from her eye.

InuYasha picked up Kagome and jumped out of the well. "I can climb up on my own" Kagome protested as InuYasha lowered her back onto her feet. "I'm not big yet!"

InuYasha went quiet. "……So…you _do _want it?"

Kagome stiffened. "I-I guess……I can't let it die…maybe Sesshomaru—"

InuYasha snorted.

"…feels the same way?" Kagome tried to state but it came out as a question. There was silence until InuYasha spoke.

"Whatever" he shrugged and crossed his arms.

Kagome lowered her head. "I'm sorry InuYasha……"

"Feh! Don't fret over it! Maybe that bastard isn't as heartless as his rep but if he tires to hurt you again, I'll kill him!" InuYasha barked. "I promised to help ya' Kagome, no matter who ya' choose. Don't forget that……ever"

Kagome felt tears coming to her eyes. "Oh InuYasha!" she hugged him. "I don't deserve you!"

_'It's really me who__ don't deserve y__a__'_

"Enough already!" he shouted, shaking free of Kagome's embrace. "Let's get to that Old hag's village. I'm sure everyone would like to know you're safe!"

InuYasha paced toward village. Kagome smiled sadly and followed after him.

-

-------------------------------------------

-

The old miko, Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kilala were sitting around the fire place just finishing lunch. Kaede looked up as InuYasha and Kagome entered the hut.

"Kagome, InuYasha, how wonderful to see ye" Kaede commented. Everyone turned around to look and got excited.

"Kagome-chan!"

"Kagome-sama!"

"Oneesan!"

"Meow!"

"Hey what about me!?" InuYasha yelled shaking his fist.

"Oh, hi InuYasha" Shippo said half-heartedly.

"Feh!"

"Oh I'm so glad you're safe!" Sango exclaimed as she hugged Kagome. "We found the forest of InuYasha in shambles when we went looking for you! Are you alright?!"

Kagome returned her hug. "I'm alright Sango I'm just glad you guys are okay" Kagome turned to the rest of the group. "Thank you everyone for defending me from Sesshomaru. I was able to get back to my time—oh! And thank you for repairing the well too"

InuYasha's ears twitched. She wasn't going to tell them the whole truth either, huh?

"You can count on us!" Shippo said proudly.

"What are friends for?" Miroku replied with a smile.

"Indeed" Sango agreed.

Kaede smiled warmly. "We have some left over stew from lunch, would ye like to have some?" she offered.

InuYasha shook his head. "Naw, we just ate—"

"Thank you Kaede" Kagome interrupted. "I'm still a bit hungry"

InuYasha sweat-dropped when he heard that. What happened to the five egg omelet and the six bowls of rice she ate only an hour ago!?

Kaede poured some stew in a wooden bowl and handed it over to Kagome with some chop sticks. "Thanks!" she immediately sat down on and began to eat. After she finished she asked for another bowl and another one after that. Everyone stared at her in disbelief. They had never seen Kagome eat so fast or so much at one time.

"Your appetite has picked up Kagome. Good" Kaede commended. "Ye use to eat less than a bird"

"Oh please!" InuYasha snorted. "This girl will eat you out of house and home!"

Kagome swallowed her mouthful. "Sit!"

InuYasha slammed face down onto the floor. After Kagome finished her food, she stretched and got up. "I'm going for a walk"

"I'll go with you Kagome-chan—"

"No, its okay Sango I need to be alone for a little while, sorry" Kagome said walking toward the door.

Sango felt slightly dejected. "Oh…umm…okay…" she muttered.

"But Kagome-sama, Sesshomaru may be still out there" Miroku warned. "And we still don't know why he attacked you…"

Kagome shook her head. "Don't worry, I can just 'subdue' him if he's tries anything and InuYasha" Kagome glanced toward his way. "You better not follow me or I'll sit you to America" She warned and she left.

When she was gone Sango immediately turned on InuYasha. "Okay spill it; what's going on with Kagome?" she asked bluntly.

"Nothin' is going on with her!"

"She's not telling us something…" Sango persisted. "What happened in the forest? Did Sesshomaru go after Kagome when we failed to stop him?"

"Yeah but I followed him and kicked his butt!"

"And what was that powerful barrier that formed around the forest at the time of the battle?" Miroku questioned.

"Err…um…uh Kagome placed up a barrier…yah…to um…to contain the fight" InuYasha answered.

"Okay…" Miroku said. He didn't mention however that he sensed that barrier was formed from dark spiritual energies so it couldn't have been Kagome's.

Shippo hopped on InuYasha's shoulder. "Yeah and what's that strange smell coming from Oneesan?" he pondered. Kilala meowed in agreement. InuYasha stiffened. He forgot that Shippo and Kilala had a great sense of smell though not as good as his.

"What do you mean Shippo?" Miroku asked.

"She has smelled different since she got that spell casted on her a few weeks ago…" Shippo tried to explain. "I don't know what it is but it's there and it's stronger…"

Kilala nodded.

InuYasha sweated as all eyes turned toward him. "Would ya' all stop buggin' me! There's nothin' different about her scent and she told ya' everything so stop sticking ya' noses in other people's business!" he exploded. He flicked Shippo off his shoulder and stormed out the hut.

"Now we know there's _defiantly _something going on" Miroku stated.

"_Really _Miroku?" Shippo asked sarcastically.

"But what are they hiding from us?" Sango asked concerned. "This isn't like Kagome. She wouldn't keep secrets from us unless it was something really bad……We must find out what they're hiding!"

"Be patient" Old Kaede advised calmly. "In time all will show and then we can assist Kagome"

-

---------------------------------------------

-

Despite the villagers' clean up attempt; the forest of InuYasha was still quite a mess, Kagome observed. She had used submission beads on Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru transformed to resist them and the end result: one razed forest. She sat down on a fallen tree and her mind wandered. She had to speak to Sesshomaru and see what he wanted to do about this 'situation' but where would she even start to look for the Dai-youkai?

Unknown to Kagome, Sesshomaru watched her at a distance when she came into the clearing. He knew she would come back and it had something to do with that well… He stepped out of the camouflage of the forest. Kagome released a startled cry when she realized his presence. He began to walk over to her.

"DOWN!" Kagome shouted. Immediately the beads brought Sesshomaru to his knees.

"Relax, this Sesshomaru has ceased to harm you" Sesshomaru gritted threw his teeth. He stood up when the spell wore off. Kagome breathed a sigh of relief.

"Sorry, I was paranoid" She apologized. "But still; you did try to kill me last time and a few times before that…"

Sesshomaru resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Then why are you here? Well, we need to talk anyway…"

Sesshomaru reached into his chest armor and pulled out a blue cloth with green and scarlet leaves wrapped inside. He presented them to Kagome. "Take these" he insisted.

"What are they?"

"These are the Shippai herb. Brew these and drink, and the child shall be no more"

Kagome's face paled. "You mean like an abortion?"

Sesshomaru didn't know exactly what she was speaking of but he knew what 'abort' meant. He nodded.

"……I can't believe you!" Kagome gasped as she hugged her midsection. "You're willing to kill _your_ child?!"

"It's an hanyou…it will be deformed like InuYasha……this Sesshomaru will not let it tarnish his name"

"Do you really just care about yourself!?"

Sesshomaru ignored her question, instead he reasoned. "By having a child in your condition, you will only bring disgrace and hardship on yourself" then he added. "Even if you carry the pup to full term, it will die at birth because this Sesshomaru will not fall in love with a human"

Kagome clenched her fist as tears rolled down her cheeks. "Sesshomaru you bas—"

"It was never meant to be" he stated soullessly. "If it wasn't for that spell, we wouldn't even be in this predicament"

Kagome slumped down on the log. All her rage was gone as her heart filled with sorrow. "I don't care if we didn't plan this. I won't kill the baby…"

Sesshomaru laid the Shippai herb beside Kagome on log. He turned his back to her. "Do as you will then, but I will not claim it" He stated coldly and then walked away. When Sesshomaru was out of sight, Kagome looked down at the herbs hesitantly.

This was an act of mercy. Instead of carrying the baby to full term only for it to be born dead, she could end it now and spare herself the grief. Unconsciously Kagome stuffed the herbs into her skirt's pocket. With a heavy heart she walked back to Kaede's village.

-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

-

-

**-TCB**

-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**ChosenMibhar:** sigh… When reality hits, it hits **hard**…

Thank you for your reviews and for adding me to your story alerts, favorite author list, etc. It's very encouraging.


	3. I can't go on like this

-

**ChosenMibhar:** Thank you so much for responding to this story! I was able to update quickly—enjoy!

-

**Chapter 3: I can't go on like this**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

After the comradeship had harassed him for information concerning Kagome, InuYasha departed from Kaede's home to keep quiet.

"Damn them!" he cursed under his breath as he was walked through the village toward his forest. As he reached the outskirts he stopped, remembering what Kagome had promised him earlier. Not wanting to get reacquainted with the dirt, InuYasha turned around and walked in the opposite direction.

Kagome……the same girl that drove him up the wall; he loved unconditionally but now she was willing to leave him to be with Sesshomaru in order to save her baby. He could understand her reasoning but it still hurt all the same.

He thought back to when he faced off against Takemaru some time ago. He had vengeance against him because his mother had left him to be with his father and give birth to hanyou child……

_'Now I understand him…'_ InuYasha thought vainly. _'But I won't__ allow myself__ be like him…__I'll move on…I won't share his fate…__'_

Suddenly a scent in the wind current entered to his nostrils; a scent he hasn't smelled for over fifty years…

"Kikyo…" he whispered in astonishment. The scent was pure and living…no corpses or graveyard soil; just Kikyo's intoxicating scent.

"How…"

Kikyo had died a second time permanently… she had died in his arms…She was slowly killed by the poison from Naraku's body when he wounded her on Mount Hakurei. Kagome was able to purify the miasma from the river and gave her extra time but eventually she…

InuYasha couldn't take it any longer. He rushed in the direction of the scent not caring if the villagers stared at him as he shot by.

-

---------------------------------------------------

-

Kagome nearly tripped over a tree root as she journeyed back to Kaede's house. She felt herself growing sicker by the moment. At first she thought she ate too much but her heart ached worser than her stomach.

She tried to make a go at it with Sesshomaru but he flat out refused her and even gave her an herb to eradicate the child. Now she was alone and abandoned with a child doomed to die…… the pain in her heart increased at the thought. It really wasn't physical pain but more like mental agony.

Her vision stated to blur when she reached Kaede's house. Though she could hardly stand up she was able to stagger through the door. The comradeship was still inside. They took one look at her and all their faces faltered.

"Kagome-sama, what's wrong?"

"Yeah, you look…"

"You look sick!"

"Shippo!"

"It's true!"

"Did something happen in the woods?"

Kagome shook her head weakly. She turned to Kaede. "May I lie down? I don't feel so well…" she began to fall over but Miroku caught her.

"Quick, lay her here!" Kaede ordered as she swiftly made a pallet on the floor. Miroku laid Kagome down and felt her forehead. He pulled back in alarm. "Whoa, she on fire!"

Kagome muttered something weakly as she griped the corners of her mats. Suddenly she shot up and scurried toward the door. One hand covered her mouth, the other her stomach. She barely made it outside before she began to heave.

"Kagome!" the group exclaimed.

Sango followed her and held back her hair as she vomited. After Kagome finished, she wobbled back over to the mat with Sango's help and laid back down where she instantly fell unconscious. Kaede tended to her.

Shippo whimpered as he held Kagome's hand. He was teary eyed. "You don't think that spell is doing this to her?"

"No, it's something different……it's on a higher level…no curse or spell could do something like this…" Kaede trailed off as she placed a wet cloth on Kagome's forehead. She sat quiet for a few minutes before she spoke. She looked toward Miroku and Sango.

"I need ye to fetch me a priestess and bring her back here. She will explain everything we need to know"

"Like the spell and what's happening now?" Miroku asked.

Kaede nodded.

"Alright Kaede, where does she live?" Sango asked.

"And what's her name?" Miroku asked. "Is she young?" he added slyly as he dodged Sango's slap. Kaede shook her head before she continued. "Ye will find out. Her name is Keppaku. She is located in the north at Mount Kimagure in a Lake Village"

"You mean _the _legendary Lake villages of Mt. Kimagure?" Sango questioned.

"Legendary?" Shippo asked in awed hope.

"It's rumored to be a town build entirely on a lake inside a Whimsical mountain that sings praises to the heavenly Kami day and night without ceasing" she answered.

Kaede nodded. "Ye are correct"

"But it must be folklore!" Sango reasoned. "No one has been able to find it!"

"_No one_ my dear?" Kaede questioned staring hard at the demon slayer. "If you attend to help Kagome you must go there and convince Keppaku to return here with you"

Sango clenched her fist but then she relaxed. "……For Kagome then" she said standing up. She shouldered her hiraikotsu. "I will search and if I find Keppaku; I will bring her back" she stated confidently.

"And I'll go with you, Sango" Miroku hugged her. "I cannot bear to be part with you" he said calmly as he massaged the flesh of his lust. Sango's eye twitched. "Monk…" she growled. She slapped Miroku across his cheek.

"What an idiot!" Shippo spat. He jumped up on the Demon slayer's shoulder. "I'll go with you to protect you from the hentai!"

"Thank you Shippo" Sango said as she huffed out the door. Kilala followed.

Miroku sighed and dropped his head a little. "Please look after Kagome-sama while we're away. We'll come back as soon as possible"

"I will, do not worry" Kaede promised. Miroku bowed his head in thanks and exited the house.

-

--------------------------------------------------

-

InuYasha had followed Kikyo's scent to a hot springs a mile away from the village. It was foggy in the area and difficult to see through the mist, even with his gifted eyesight. When most of the steam evaporated he saw the ghostly figure in priestess garments. InuYasha couldn't believe his eyes. Standing right in the middle of the spring was…

"Kikyo……"

The phantom turned her head in his direction. A soft smile lilted on her countenance as she walked over to him. The water rippled under her feet with each step she took. InuYasha couldn't believe what he was seeing until she stood right in front of him. She was solid and she smelled real enough—she even had an aura…

"……InuYasha" she replied happily. "I have come back to you"

She embraced him and snuggled her face in his chest. InuYasha was taken aback at first. She was real…she breathed and warmth came from her body… He returned her embrace as the fog engulfed them.

-

--------------------------------------------------

-

Kagome moaned as she woke up. She glanced toward the window. There was no light shinning between the binds so Kagome assumed it was evening. She was still in pain but at less she wasn't nauseated anymore.

_'__I can't go on like this…'_ Kagome whimpered mentally. She then remembered t the herbs in her pocket. But what if Sesshomaru had lied to her……What if the plant was poisonous and it would kill not just the baby but her, too?

"Kaede…?" Kagome called. It was better to be safe than dead.

"You need to rest—"

"But I need to ask you something…" Kagome trailed off. She noticed that there was nobody in the room other than them.

"Where are Sango and the others?"

"They left on an errand. They shall be back soon" Kaede replied. She removed the cloth from Kagome's forehead. "Good your temperature has deceased. Ye had me concerned" She got up and headed back over to the fire place.

Kagome was glad her friends weren't there, now it would be easier to ask the question. "Um…can you tell me one more thing? What is the Shippai plant and what does it look like, if you know?"

The old miko halted. Her back stiffened. "Why ye ask?" she answered with a question.

"I……I'm curious"

Kaede sat down near the dying fire. "It's best not to be too curious"

She threw some logs into the fire. "It's an herb…the _throw away_ herb…it's an herb women take when they wish to miscarry their unborn younglings for one reason or another……nasty business…the plant has green leaves with scarlet……" Kaede trailed off. Her back slumped as she zoned out.

Kagome lifted her head. "Kaede?" She sensed something was wrong.

"Never mind me child…rest" she commanded gently. Kagome nodded and laid her head back down on the mat. After thirty minutes Kagome finally relaxed into a peaceful sleep. When Kaede heard her lax breathing she went to Kagome's side and kneed down.

She extended her palm over to Kagome's sleeping form. At first she hesitated. Her miko powers were weak. She had had obtained wisdom with age but her spiritual powers had never matured. Her hands began to glow and with an intimidated sigh she laid her palm on Kagome's cheek.

Kaede eyes grew wide as though it electrified her. With a gasp she removed her hand quickly. Kagome was engulfed with such terrible power it made her tremble. Now she understood…

-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

-

-

-**TBC**

-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Once it's done, it cannot be undone

**ChosenMibhar: **I have to admit I was a little disappointed with the reviews this time… sigh. Anyway—enjoy

Thank you to the ones who gave me feedback last time

To my anonymous reviewer, Sarah, thank you. I'm glad you are enjoying the story so far.

Warnings for this chapter: implied rape

**Chapter 4: Once it's done; it cannot be undone**

-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

Kaede was still sitting beside Kagome's side when the young miko awoke later on that night.

"Kagome, my I ask ye a question…"

Kagome nodded.

The old miko inhaled deeply. "…Are ye with child?"

Kagome felt as though an ice cube slipped into her stomach. She rolled over to look into Kaede's wrinkly face. "……h-how did you know?"

"Your aura has amplified…I have been a midwife for many years and I notice auras increase in pregnant women because they are caring a new soul" She then noted. "But yours is of the greatest magnitude I have ever seen……"

Kaede trailed off and laid her hand on Kagome's midsection. "This is not InuYasha's child, is it?" she stated quietly. "Is that why you seek the Shippai herbs?"

Kagome sat up. She pulled the herbs out of her pocket and handed them to Kaede. "I didn't seek them, Kaede…the father gave them to me to abort the baby……Remember that spell that was casted on me?" she asked.

Kagome went on to explain everything.

-

--------------------------------------------

-

Enclosed in the fog, time seemed to stand still for InuYasha as he embraced Kikyo at the hot springs.

"How did you come back, you died Kikyo…"

"I couldn't stay away InuYasha…no more questions…close your eyes and hold me longer…"

InuYasha obediently did as she asked. Suddenly he scent changed. Instead of feeling Kikyo's warm body, he felt slimy snake like tentacles wrapped around. When he opened his eyes he realized he was being dragged toward the lake! A giant head of a demonic woman with tentacles arose from the lake.

"You're not Kikyo!" InuYasha shouted he struggled in her tentacles.

"No, I am the Grudge Maiden; a demon born from a maiden's aguish when she was drowned by her lover" She answered. "And you are InuYasha" She crackled. "…You were too easy to catch…Ha, ha. Men are so pathetic when they are infatuated—"

"_Iron-reaper soul stealer_!" InuYasha was able to cut his arms lose. The lake monster shrieked. "Enough!" she yelled. "Give me your Tessaiga!" The creature jumped at him. InuYasha was able to dodge her arms and pulled out his Tessaiga.

"If yah want it, you can have it! _WINDSCAR_!" he bellowed.

The creature released an ear piercing scream as she was reduced to a pile of ashes. The wind picked up and carried it away. InuYasha shook as he sheathed his Tessaiga. He felt ashamed.

This showed that he really wasn't over Kikyo…he had betrayed Kagome yet again. He cursed as he punched a nearby tree. _'I don't deserve your love Kagome…' _InuYasha thought as he punched the tree again, causing it to fall over. He sighed and left the springs.

A hooded figure stepped out from among the trees as it watched InuYasha leave. He chuckled menacingly. "Interesting" he said. "Very interesting…"

-

--------------------------------------------

-

Kaede watched the dancing flames as she pondered on what Kagome just told her. "I see…so the child is doomed to die because Sesshomaru has refused ye…" she stated airily.

Kagome nodded sadly.

Kaede shook her head. "Selfish young man, he is" she reflected. She then looked into Kagome's eyes. "Will ye not seek other methods to spare the child's life?"

"I don't know Kaede…I didn't ask for this and well my life is way too complicated…I can barely attend school while I hunt down demons in the Feudal era. Having a baby is the last thing I need……"

Kagome hugged her mid-section. "Is it really bad to get rid of something that was never meant to be?" she sobbed. "It's going to die anyway…I don't want to get attached to it……" she ended in a broken voice.

"Be still, I will not judge ye" Kaede said as she stoke Kagome's face. "…I too once was given such an option…"

Kagome blinked. "…What?"

Kaede sighed. "I never told anyone…when I was young……fourteen years of age; raiders invaded the village. The able bodied men of the village had gone to run the bandits out of the eastern lands but a few of them snuck by their defense…"

Kaede paused and licked her lips. "Kikyo had died 6 years earlier and I was too weak to defend the people properly so I said to them…'take me instead, leave the other women alone'……they agreed and assaulted me the entire night"

"Kaede…you…" Kagome whispered in horror with her hand over her mouth.

Kaede continued. "By dawn, each of them had their way with me and had begun to eye the other women despite our bargain but the men of the village had returned just in time and cut those bandits into pieces."

"The villagers thank me for saving their wives purity and since then they appointed me the village priestess…but they didn't know from that night…one of those bandits had sired a child within me…"

Kagome squeezed Kaede's hand. Tears fell down her cheeks. "I'm sorry Kaede…I'm so sorry…"

"……I was young and terrified…it didn't know what the villagers would do if they found out I was with child…ye see priestess where not allowed to child bear while in service…then I remembered the Shippai herb Kikyo use to reluctantly give to women as a way of birth control………and the child was gone by my next monthly"

Kagome lip quivered. She was totally flabbergasted.

-

-----------------------------------------------

-

Sesshomaru was on his way back to his pack since his mission was accomplished. He had been watching through the thickets when he saw the miko stuff the Shippai herbs in her pocket and walked back toward the human village. He had intimidated her and broke her spirit. He wasn't proud of it but at least he preserved the dignity of his clan. It was wroth it.

Suddenly a sour feeling came to his stomach as it began to contract. He frowned. He then knelled over and vomited his hunt from yesterday. He daintily wiped the corners of his mouth. _'__The veal I devoured yesterday __must have come up sour'_he reasoned at first. He then began to feel weak and feverish.

He found a suitable tree and jumped up into its branches to rest. What was happening to him? For some strange reason he felt like he already knew…it was had something to do with the miko…

-

-----------------------------------------------

-

Silence filled the hut as Kagome and Kaede stared off into space. Kagome was the first to break the silence. "Oh I feel like the scum of the earth!" Kagome cried out. "At least you had a better excuse for doing this!"

Kaede shook her head. "…Nay…"

"But Kaede your situation was different" Kagome persisted. "You were raped!"

"Nay child; I was in the same situation as you……truly…" Kaede placed the herbs back into Kagome's hands. "Do what ye think is correct, it's your decision."

Silence filled the air. After a few minutes Kagome stood up. "……Kaede" she mumbled. "I'm going home……please tell InuYasha not to follow me…I'll come back"

Kaede bowed her head as Kagome walked toward the door. "I will see to it"

"And I won't tell anybody about…you know—"

"It matters not now" Kaede interrupted. "I'm an old woman… but remember Kagome……Once it's done, it can never be undone"

"…I'll remember that…thank you Kaede" Kagome said and she exited the hut.

Kaede sighed as she went back to staring at the crackling fire. Her old demons haunting her as she thought of what could've been…

-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

-

-

**-TBC**

-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**ChosenMibhar:** Sorry these chapters are a tear jerkers but it'll lighten up soon—I promise!

Note: Rape is a serious issue that needs to be addressed. 1 out of 10 women are sexual assaulted. Over ½ of rapes are never reported. Men are raped too but they have the highest unreported rape ratings (for obvious reasons).

On the brighter note, I'll update ASAP.

-


	5. It's in her eyes

**Chapter 5: It's in her eyes**

**-**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

Kagome halted when she reached the old well in InuYasha's forest. Looking down into the darkness of the well; she felt a strange urge to wait. She then shook the feelings and jumped down the well.

Only a moment later, Sesshomaru had emerged from the forest to see the miko jumping down well. He saw a flash of blue energies and then it vanished. He walked over to the well and looked inside. It was empty. Now he understood, the well was a transporter and he was too late to confront her…

-

--------------------------------------------------------

-

"Welcome home Kagome, I wasn't expecting you so soon!" Ms. Higurashi exclaimed as she saw her daughter walk in threw the front door. "I'm sorry Souta and your grandfather aren't here…Souta is at a slumber party and Grandfather is playing Potluck at the—" she stopped when she saw the sadness in her daughter's eyes.

"What's wrong?" she asked flatly.

Kagome ducked her head. "Nothing…"

"Honey, I see it in your eyes" Ms. Higurashi pleaded. "I want to help you, Kagome…"

Kagome whimpered. She ran into her mother's arms. "Oh mom…everyone keeps saying that but I can't even help myself!"

"There, there" Ms. Higurashi cooed as she panted her daughter's back. Kagome pulled back and took a deep breath. "Mom…I'm…" she sighed. "You better sit down…"

Hurriedly, Ms. Higurashi sat down at the dining room table. "What is it Kagome" she asked embracing herself for the worst. Kagome held her mother's hands. "Mom……You'regoingtobeagrandma" she said quickly.

"What? Please calm down. Speak slowly" Ms. Higurashi said.

Kagome took a deep breath. Her face turned scarlet as she kept her eyes down casted. "Y-You are going to be a grandma…"

A pregnant pause filled the room. Ms. Higurashi held a dazed look in her eyes and then she suddenly fell out of the chair onto the floor.

"MAMA!"

-

------------------------------------------------------

-

After failing to converse with the miko, Sesshomaru journeyed back to his pack. It was nightfall when he reached the campsite and all of his companions were all fast asleep. Kohaku was curled up against Ah-Un. Jaken was sprawled out in opening with a snore bubble in his nostril and Rin was curled up in a fetal position against a tree's roots.

Sensing no danger, Sesshomaru visibly relaxed and sat back against the tree next to Rin. Usually he wouldn't rest so close next to his wards but tonight, he felt the need to.

Rin grunted in her sleep, throwing Sesshomaru off his thoughts. He looked down at her. Sesshomaru still didn't understand why he let the little girl follow him.

_'It's in her eyes…'_ he thought. _'__I was told as a young pup that the eyes where the gateway to the soul…and her soul __is__ very strong__…__'_

Before he took her in, the girl had been mistreated by her own kind but despite her past her soul remained innocent, kind and loving…

_'__I seen it in her eyes when she was trying to c__are for me'_ Sesshomaru thought. Very few things bought him satisfaction and peace in life and this little human girl did just that unknowingly.

Though it was against his instinct he reached down and stroked her hair. He even began to hope; if he was ever to spawn children—would at least one of them turn out like Rin? His mind wandered back to the miko……he wondered if she really had terminated the child…

Rin mumbled something and curled toward his hand. Sesshomaru removed his hand instantly. This was enough touching for one day. The little human girl then whimpered and unconsciously gripped the end of his fur boa. She sighed contently and snuggled in its silky locks.

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow. She clung to his fur pelt like it was a throw pillow and he didn't have the heart to move her. Oh, was he going soft…

-

-----------------------------------------------------

-

"Mama, please wake up!" Kagome pleaded as she fanned her mother with a newspaper. She was able to drag her mother to the living room sofa after she fainted. Slowly Ms. Higurashi came to. Her eyes fluttered for a few seconds before they bulged out her sockets. She shot up.

"You're p-p-pre-pregnant!?" she asked hysterically. Kagome flinched and moved back. She had never seen her mother like this before. "Oh Kami why—Kagome!"

"It—It's not my fault!"

Her mother was still freaking out. "I didn't want that kind of life for you!" Ms. Higurashi yelled. "Now they'll say _'the apple never falls far from the tree'_!" she held her head in her hands. "I dropped out of junior high to give birth to you……"

Kagome's eyes down casted. "I know…" She sat down on the loveseat next to her mom. "I'm sorry I'm an embarrassment to you mom…"

Ms. Higurashi gasped. She pulled her daughter into a tight hug. "I'm sorry I reacted so carelessly… Listen, you will never be an embarrassment to me…Sure you may make some choices I don't approve of… but I will love and support you unconditionally…always…"

They parted. Kagome wiped a few tears from her eyes. "……Thank you, mom"

Her mom smiled softly. "A baby…either planned or not is a happy occasion" Ms. Higurashi said in her regular cheerful voice. "So is InuYasha the father?" she asked.

Kagome gulped. "…I'm going to be honest…I……" she trailed off. She couldn't tell her mother it was Sesshomaru's and that it was going to die. She sighed.

"……I really don't want this baby mom…I can't handle it…" Kagome felt her heart tear at every single word she spoke. She looked over at her mother. Ms. Higurashi looked no better than she felt.

"…… Then what do you want, Kagome?" Ms. Higurashi asked carefully, her voiced sounded fearful.

Kagome hid her eyes with her hair. She pulled out the herbs Sesshomaru had given her. "……I was going to use these but I'm afraid of an overdose…" she handed them to her mother.

"They're called Shippai leaves, they—"

"Cause miscarriages if taken in the early stages of pregnancy" her mother finished.

"……How did you—"

Ms. Higurashi's eyes shimmered. She embraced her daughter again. "Since you are a young adult—you may choose whichever option you want and I will stand by whatever you chose…" She stared into Kagome's eyes intensely. "But I really want you to think this situation threw carefully……"

Kagome swallowed dryly, "I-I have thought it though… I w-would like you to make an appointment for me…"

"…Kagome—"

"Please! I won't change my mind!" Kagome interrupted her mother with a shout.

Ms. Higurashi lowered her head. "…Alright…there's a clinic in Tokyo that's open 24 hours a day…I'll give them a call……" she trailed off. Silence filled the room.

After Kagome couldn't take the silence anymore, she got up. "…I think I'll go to bed now" Kagome said as she left the living room. As she climbed the stairs, Kagome heard her mother crying softly.

-

------------------------------------------------------

-

"What do you mean I can't follow her you old bat?!" InuYasha yelled at Kaede. He finally worked up the nerve to go back to Kaede's hut. Kaede ignored his rude address._'__Honestly, must he be so harsh on an old woman?__'_ she thought.

"Kagome needs space right now InuYasha" she stated calmly.

InuYasha went silent. _'Did she see me at the springs?'_ he thought paranoid. Guilt stabbed him in the heart. _'I was__ a jerk. I claimed I loved her but then__ I get a little __whiff__ of Kikyo and I f__orge__t all about her…I wouldn't be surprised if she never __comes__ back…_'

He sighed crossing his arms. "…Well can you at least tell me why she went back?"

Kaede paused. Her eyes softened. "……That InuYasha I'm afraid I cannot tell ye…"

"Feh!"

"InuYasha, please…" Kaede begged quietly. InuYasha stared at Kaede for a moment before he mumbled "…Fine."

He laid down on the floor and propped up his head on his elbow. Kaede sighed in relief. She had expected InuYasha to be difficult but at least he listened to her this time. But then she began to wonder; these characteristics where not like InuYasha at all……what could have occurred to make him so compliable?

-

------------------------------------------------------

-

Kagome laid on her bed staring into space. She felt shame…she knew her mother probably thought she was a heartless murderer and a slut because she didn't confirm InuYasha as the father…

A knock at her door interrupted her thoughts. Ms. Higurashi opened the door. "Kagome…"

"…Mom, did you call?"

"I-I made an appointment for you…they were able to fit you in a week from today at 6:30 in the morning…"

"…Okay"

"Kagome please" Her mother pleaded. "Have you _really_ thought his through? What would InuYasha think about this…does he even know—"

"I thought you said you supported me with whatever I decide?" Kagome asked sharply.

"……Alright…" Ms. Higurashi said. She knew once Kagome was in a certain state of mind, there was no use talking to her. She closed the door and left. Tears rolled down her cheeks. _'I don't even know my own daughter anymore…'_

Kagome clenched her eyes shut as a hand involuntarily rubbed her flat stomach. "No!" she whispered removing her hand.

_'It's only tissue, it's only tissue. It's not a baby__, it' not a baby__ It's j__ust a gob that was never suppose to exist__…__'_

Kagome cried herself to sleep.

-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

-

-

-**TBC**

-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**ChosenMibhar:** don't worry, I'll update ASAP next Tuesday or Wednesday. Thank you for your support and for your feedback for this story—it's like fuel to an author. I love to hear from you again!

Thank you for reviewing Azriya, Katie and Breanna

MERRY CHRISTMAS!

-


	6. You're glowing!

**ChosenMibhar:** Sorry the update was late. I got sick right after the last update and when I got better I looked up my term grades over the internet to discover I made a 'D' in one of my classes. My parents where not pleased and placed me on punishment. But now I have full access to my laptop again because I have an online class this term—however I didn't tell them that it actually starts on February 11th! XD

What they don't know won't kill them…heh, heh.

**Review responses:**

Asuka-2004, don't worry. Thanks.

Frosty, I'm glad you like the story. Thanks.

llebreknit, sorry to make you sad but it won't be like this always… Thanks.

Allstar10836, Thanks. My dad is Christmas crazy too. He was willing to put up lights all around the house by himself. He even fell off the ladder because he didn't ask for help placing out the nativity scene. O.O

Brining ice, thanks. I'm going as fast as I can, I don't mean to keep you in the dark forever!

Kagome2691, thanks.

KGS, thanks.

Bluemiko, there's no point to avoid serious issues that impact women's lives everyday; it's just reality. Thanks.

Callie-yue Sesshy's Plaything, I'm glad this story has impacted you to take on a new empathy. It's now defiantly wroth writing.

MajesticDemoness, I'll read your story when I get a chance. Thanks.

* * *

**Chapter ****6****: You're glowing**

The next day, despite how she felt, Kagome went to school. She was behind in all her classes.

Her English teacher requested four essays to be turned in by next week with 25 late points marked off in advance on each. Her math teacher had given her detention for coming late to class without a pass. P.E. she had miraculously managed to funk and her science class…ahem…let's not even go there…

It was lunch time but the smell of the cafeteria food made her sick so Kagome decided to skip lunch and go to the library to catch up on schoolwork. She found a vacant seat at a table with one girl sitting at it. Kagome remembered her; her name was Satomi. She was a sweet soft-speaking girl who usually preferred to mind her own business.

"Hi Satomi" Kagome greeted as she dropped her backpack from her shoulders and sat down diagonally from the girl. "Brushing up on the exams?"

The girl looked up from her book. She had shoulder length blue hair and beautiful teal eyes. "…You're um…"

"Kagome" the modern miko answered with a friendly smile.

"Oh, hi…" Satomi said. She then started reading her book again. Kagome pulled out her folders and got to work. It was about twenty minutes later when a boisterous group of guys came and sat down a nearby table. They then quieted down and began to study for chemistry—well until one of them glanced the girls' way. One of the boys jabbed his thumb toward Satomi and Kagome.

"Whoa" he whispered to his friends. "She's knocked up"

Kagome froze. Her pencil dropped from her hand. Girls from a nearby table, who ignored them a first, looked over and began to whisper to each other. Having good hearing, Kagome caught a few words.

"Slut"

"Easy"

Kagome felt her checks burn with embarrassment. How did they know she was pregnant? She wasn't even showing yet…how could they know…?

Suddenly she heard a stifled cry. Kagome looked up to see Satomi across from her. The girl had her head bowed, her hair covering her face. She used her hands to push herself up carefully from the table. Kagome gasped. She was pregnant.

The rude comments where not directed at her but Satomi.

Satomi's face turned red as a tomato; it's obvious she heard the comments too. Finally she couldn't take it anymore; she quickly gathered her things and left. Kagome could only stare after Satomi with a pained look on her face.

The girls at the nearby table giggled as they continued to gossip and the boys when back to studying for their Chemistry exams. She glared at them all. Did these people even realize what they had done?

Kagome felt her anger burn. She wanted to say something but remembering her own circumstances, she didn't…she just couldn't. Kagome then took a deep breath and tried to block out the gossip as she continued to write her rough draft.

* * *

Finally the end of the day came as Kagome entered her home room. Since she was late that morning she had to check in her math class instead. With an exhausted sigh she slumped down into her seat. Her mind buzzing on school work, the feudal Era and her abortion appointment that was scheduled six days away.

Was she doing the right thing?

_'Yes'_. A voiced answered inside her head. _'Life is just too complicated and you didn't even plan this—you didn't even take the natural __means__ to have this happen to you…so you don't deserve the consequences__ of an unplanned pregnancy__…besides you're a virgin. Do you want to give birth to a ten pound still born? Like ouch…'_

_'True…'_

Kagome was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice her three best friends Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi come into the room. They were gossiping among themselves excitedly until they noticed her. Each of them greeted her happily until they got close to Kagome. They stared blanking at her.

"Um…what is it?" Kagome asked paranoid.

"It's your face…"

"What about—"

"IT"S GORGEOUS!" the trio screamed with their eyes shining while unintentionally catching the attention of the whole room. Kagome nearly had a heart-attack.

"Wow Kagome, what have you done to your face?"

"It's like you're glowing!"

"I have never seen your skin so pretty before. What's in your zit cream?"

"No way it's zit cream; it gotta be some of that La Mer facial crème to do this miracle!"

They all squealed in delight thinking about luxury creams.

"Can you please share some with us Kagome?" Eri ask pleadingly. "We won't ask you again"

Kagome waved her arms franticly in surrender. "Guys! Guys! I'm not using any cream—"

"Then what are you doing, please tell us!"

Kagome scratched her head. "Uh…um…oh—plenty of rest, three balanced square meals a day and washing my face at least twice a day!" she explained nervously.

The trio gave her disbelieving looks before they screamed together. "No way! It must be something else!"

"Yeah I've never seen you _this_ pretty Kagome!" Yuka stressed.

_'NEVER?'_ Kagome thought as her eyebrow twitched at the last comment. They'll believe what they wanted to believe anyway. Kagome sighed…she knew the reason behind her 'glow'…it was the pregnancy— the baby no, the gob of tissue…she felt a stab in her heart. Ayumi noticed a change in her mood.

"Are you alright Kagome? You look a little depressed…"

Eri sighed. "Please don't tell us it has something to do with that two-timing boyfriend of yours again!"

"No I just…" Kagome was about to answer but when a girl came into the home room caught her attention—a pregnant girl. It was Satomi.

"Satomi…" Kagome breathed as she watched her waddle over to her desk, sit down and swing around carefully to face the front. Yuka shook her head. "Everyone knows about her. I'm surprised you don't"

"Well Kagome been absent for so long because of those illnesses" Eri reasoned. She turned to Kagome. "By the way Kagome, how are you doing with your um…you know…"

"…My what…?" Kagome asked.

"You know; your disorder. Don't worry we won't tell anyone…What was it again? Hicospang disease?"

"No, it was Hirschsprung's disease" Ayumi corrected.

Kagome nearly choked. "WHAT?" She rolled her eyes toward the heavens. _'Way to go Gramp__s_

Yuka looked over at Satomi with a disgusted frown. "I never expected her to do that, what a waste!"

"Yuka!"

"I mean babies are expensive! Who wants to have bills and poverty hanging their heads just because they couldn't keep their legs closed?"

"At lot of girls have been around the corner but they were smart enough to use birth control or get an abortion" said Eri, putting her two cents in.

Kagome was shocked by her friends' statements. _'Is __this what they__'ll think of me too if I was to __have a baby?' _She then thought about the people in library. _'They'll __all __only see me as a whore_

"But I think its good she's keeping her baby" Ayumi spoke up. Kagome perked up. "At least she didn't wimp out and killed it in an abortion"

With a groan Kagome dropped her head to her desk in shame as Ayumi continued. "The baby didn't ask to be created and it doesn't deserve to die just because of selfish reasons"

_'Like my reasons…'_ Kagome thought miserably.

Yuka snorted. "Whatever"

Eri however took in her friend's statement. "That's true…but it's still embarrassing to be walking around with a pot belly and having people think you're easy is so not cool! Uh, Kagome are you alright?"

"Yeah you look sick" Ayumi said concerned.

"I think I am still under the weather…" Kagome answered as the bell ranged, dismissing school.

_'Praise Kami!'_

Kagome picked her heavy backpack and got up. "I'm not going to Wac Donald's today. I got detention, bye!"

Before anyone could say another word, Kagome practically jogged out of their presence.

* * *

Sesshomaru could feel Rin's eyes on him again. He released an inaudibly sigh. The little human girl had been staring at him constantly since dawn. It was normal for a glance of admiration but this constant surveillance was starting to get the Dai-youkai uneasy. He glanced to his right, where his eyes came in contact with brown eyes. Immediately Rin averted her eyes with a shade of pink appearing on her cheeks.

"Rin" Sesshomaru addressed.

Rin flinched as she heard her lord call her name. Almost reluctantly she came before him. "H-Hai, Sesshomaru-sama?" she asked while wringing her hands.

"You have been watching this Sesshomaru all day" he stated.

Rin blushed scarlet as she ducked her head. "I-I-I…" she hesitated and then said quickly. "Rin is sorry"

Sesshomaru rebuked her. "There is nothing to be sorry for"

Rin relaxed as she smiled a little in relief.

Sesshomaru knelled down to her eye level. "Though this Sesshomaru is curious…what is it you seek of me?"

Rin seemed flustered again. "Well…um…Rin has been noticing how you um, you…seem to glow lately…" Rin gave Sesshomaru a sheepish smile. "You're glowing Sesshomaru-sama and Rin have never seen you so beautiful…"

Sesshomaru blinked as he stood back up. The group didn't know to take that as a good or a bad sign. Jaken however was infuriated.

"Don't say such things you idiot child!" the imp squawked as he scurried to Sesshomaru's feet to bowed down. "W-what the child means sire is that you grow more beautiful by time" he groveled quickly.

Sesshomaru in response kicked the imp a good distance away. "Rin" he said calmly as he lowered his leg gracefully.

The little girl froze. Even though Sesshomaru has never abused her in anyway; he has become increasingly moody over the last couple weeks and he was unpredictable. Luckily for her, Ah-Un and Kohaku; Jaken had been getting all the beatings.

"Thank you for your compliment" Sesshomaru finished and then walked on ahead.

Rin stood there completely dumfounded until she yelled, "You're welcome, Sesshomaru-sama!" happily. She ran after her master, stepping on Jaken as she passed.

Sesshomaru smirked at Jaken's howl. Humans were indeed starting to grow on him. Maybe he should investigate the Bone Eater's well once more before he leaves the area…

**-TBC-**

* * *

**ChosenMibhar:** I didn't mean to make Kagome's friends/classmates look like total jerks but it's just realty…The conversations in this chapter are PG versions of real conversations I overheard when I was still in High school—it kinda stuck with me… and **NO** they were not directed at me.


	7. You've been a very naughty doggie!

**ChosenMibhar: **I decided to fast-forward time a bit because the story has a long way to go and since I only update once or twice a week—it'll take forever!

**Review ****Responses:**Since it was successful last time, I'll continue to respond in updates but if you wish for a private response just tell me.

Lara, thanks. Just check back at once a week to view updates.

AngelMimiru, Thanks—Sorry about your friend…

Birning ice, Thanks—I'm glad you're enjoying the story.

Bluemiko, Thanks—I'll continue to do my best.

Llebreknit, Thanks—yep…most are oblivious how hard a teenage pregnancy is.

mz.demon-inuyasha, Thanks. Read on and find out.

SexyDemonGirl5000, Thanks. Sorry to make you sad but it's just reality…We can't all have rosy colored glasses.

Angelique909, Thanks. Don't worry…it'll all work out by the end.

asuka-2004, Thanks. People's hearts has grown cold in today's world so what's the hope for the next generation?

Random Chick (), Thanks. Take a tranquillizer and read on.

Callie-yue Sesshy's Plaything, Thanks. Your right—Kag/Sesshy are connected in spirit and by the pregnancy. Though you have very good predictions—it's not likely to happen in this story but yule enjoy it all just the same.

RedRose722, Thanks. I'll respect your opinion and it's a good prediction/storyline but it's not likely in this story.

dragonsketcher85, Thanks. I'm glad you're enjoying the story and I hope you do better this semester (college) or nine weeks (high school).

Kagome2691, Thanks. I agree with you. Some girls you feel for while others…well, you can careless.

ALLStar10836, Thanks. I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far.

ra (), Thanks. I haven't heard from you in a while. Thanks for checking up on my progress.

**To others:** Thanks for adding me to your author alerts, story alerts, favorite story and favorite author. It's very encouraging.

* * *

**Chapter 7: ****You've been a ****very ****naughty doggie**

InuYasha sighed for what seemed the thousandth time. He felt the sunrise glow onto his back as he sat on the Bone Eater's well's frame, peering down into the darkness. It was a week today and Kagome had yet to come back.

Guilt consumed him. _'She probably did see me at the springs_ he figured angrily. The anger wasn't directed at Kagome but at himself. He also was aggravated by his brother's presence. Sesshomaru had been stalking around his forest for over a week and his scent around the well was strong. That meant that the Dai-youkai has been visiting here frequently.

_'Why is that bastard hangin'_ around?' InuYasha thought aggressively. He then thought about Kagome.

_'Sesshomaru hasn't tried to hurt her again, did he?'_

InuYasha released a soft canine growl. '_Knowing Sesshomaru, that's probably what he did…and that's probably why Kagome won't come back…__because __she ran back to her time for safety!'_

InuYasha nurtured his hypothesis and added to it_. 'Or maybe Sesshomaru some__how found out about the well's abilities and forced her to return to her time so nobody would know about his pup__. Th__e__ bastard!'_

Suddenly InuYasha's dog ears twitched. "Well speak of the Devil" he muttered under his breath. He jumped down from the well and unsheathed his Tessaiga. "Show yourself, Sesshomaru! I know you're there!" InuYasha yelled as he pointed his sword toward the forest.

Sesshomaru emerged a second later. "Hello little brother" he greeted coldly. "You are now more precise at detecting auras…how surprising for a dim-witted hanyou such as yourself"

"Can it!" InuYasha shouted. "Whattca did to Kagome?! I knew ya' had something to do with it!"

Sesshomaru resisted the urge to snort. "Hardly"

"Quit lyin'!"

"The decision is hers' alone" Sesshomaru stated as she ran his clawed hand through his long silky hair. "I had simply told her I will not claim it…That should make you happy."

"What…? How the hell should it?" InuYasha asked.

"I know you love her InuYasha. You have the same sickening love for her as father had for your human mother" Sesshomaru declared with a hint of disgust in his voice.

InuYasha lowered his eyes with a sigh. "Well guess what: she left me to be with you in order to save her pup" he said. "But obviously things did not go well…ya' really are a selfish bastard, Sesshomaru"

Sesshomaru flung his hair over his shoulder indifferently. "Possibly" he agreed unblushingly. "But claiming a hanyou pup of which I had done nothing to deserve? Ridiculous" He turned his back to InuYasha.

"So you're just going to let it die? I know you're heartless but even to your own pup?"

"Why do you care, _uncle_?" Sesshomaru asked with a hint of sarcasm in his usually soulless voice.

"Its Kagome's baby ya' jackass—of course I care!"

Sesshomaru felt himself becoming exasperated. "Then you can have the human as your own if you wish" he snapped. "May she bare you many ill-breed puppies." He then began to walk away. InuYasha shook with anger.

"You…" InuYasha growled deeply. He eyes were beginning to bleed crimson even while he was holding the Tessaiga. Sesshomaru stopped when he smelled the blood in his brother's veins change.

"Then tell me Sesshomaru…why have ya' been visiting the Bone Eater's well? Why are ya' in my forest? What do ya' want damn it?!" InuYasha demanded.

Truly Sesshomaru had no answer for his actions. He didn't even understand them. Instead he said arrogantly, "This Sesshomaru has no need to explain himself to an abomination such as yourself"

_'I will not follow you're example father, no matter wha__t force you may send against me__, I'll__—what?' _

Sesshomaru's attention was altered from his thoughts when suddenly pink petals began to shower to the ground about him and the smell of fresh rain and water lilies came to his nostrils.

"Oh my, oh my" a voice sounded suddenly in the air. "You've been a very naughty doggie, Sesshy-sama"

InuYasha's dog ears twitched. "Hey that sounds a lot like that nymph wench who cursed ya'—"

"Yuriko if you please!" the voiced corrected a little exasperated. "Honestly InuYasha! I knew Izayoi and she would not approve of you speaking so vile in a woman's presence!"

The wind picked up and formed a small water twister in front of the Inu brothers. The twister evaporated and there stood a woman with her hand on her hips. She was dressed royally in a jade green kimono with blue markings. Her inner robes were burgundy and her long brown hair was swooped back in a remarkable bow shaped ponytail. Her soft cheeks were puffed angrily and her ruby pink's narrowed into slits.

"But next to Sesshomaru, you're a complete gentleman" Yuriko finished.

She then ticked her finger disapprovingly at Sesshomaru. "You are a very, very, very bad doggie! Don't think just because you're grown you can't still get a good switching! I'll put you across my knee and—!"

"Yuriko" Sesshomaru addressed cutting her off. He unsheathed his sword. "We got a score to settle"

Yuriko rolled her eyes. "I told you before Sesshy; killing me won't break the spell—"

"Who cares?!" InuYasha interrupted. "Just having ya' the netherworld would make me feel a world better!" he said as he pointed his Tessaiga at Yuriko.

"Stand down, InuYasha. She is my prey—"

"Take a hike, Sesshomaru! She's mine!"

They rushed at the nymph at the same time as they continued to bicker. Yuriko snorted at their impulsive stunt. They were the best warriors in all of Japan—but they where still just pups: young, impetus and inexperienced.

"Good Kami have mercy—you're both are pathetic!" Yuriko shouted. In one quick moment Yuriko grabbed Sesshomaru's fur pelt off his shoulder and leaped into the air. Instantly a cloud formed under her feet to support her.

Yuriko rolled up the pelt and held it under her arm. "As your punishment, Sesshomaru, I am confiscating your Mokomoko until you can be more compassionate toward your mate and your unborn child" she stated. Yuriko then snuggled her face into Sesshomaru's fuzzy pelt. "Ohhhh! It's soooo soft! Oh! I think I'll use it as my throw cushion until you start behaving"

InuYasha began to howl with laughter just seeing the look on Sesshomaru's face. The stoical ice prince was showing the emotions of surprise and anger on face. His magenta makings became wild as they enlarged on his face and his golden eyes became blood red.

"Return my Mokomoko to my person now!" Sesshomaru snarled furiously in his demonic voice.

"Nope!" Yuriko said as she shook her head. She reclined on her cloud and propped herself up using Sesshomaru's pelt. "I warned you that I would be keeping close observation over this situation and I say you disappoint me…I've expected greater things from the son of Inu no Taisho…"

Sesshomaru released a deep growl from his throat.

"…not for you to stoop so low as to frighten human girl to take the Shippai herb when she came to you to spare the child's life from the curse"

InuYasha thought a minute but then he remembered what the herb was used for. "What?!" he shouted.

Yuriko nodded. "Oh Yeah, Sesshy left that little detail out from your little chat earlier—"

"That's why she went back! Ya' bastard!" InuYasha screamed toward Sesshomaru as he shook his fist but then he seemed to have changed his mind. "The hell with ya' Sesshomaru—I gotta go stop Kagome!"

As InuYasha ran to the well he pointed his finger at Yuriko. "And you: I'll kill you next time!" he threatened and jumped down the well. Blue energies lilted from the inside of the well and then disappeared.

Sesshomaru stared at the well as his blood red eyes tone down to a light shade of pink. _'The hanyou can use the miko's enchanted well as well?'_ he thought. _'This could be beneficial; I must learn how to exploit it myself'_

"I know this fur is important to you, Sesshomaru" Yuriko said as she ran her ruby painted nails threw the pelt's silky locks and then she placed it close to her nose and inhaled. Sesshomaru has never felt so violated in his life.

"Though almost unrecognizable and only if you had smelled his scent while he was still living, one would know this pelt was made from the fur of Inu no Taisho. It was the gift you requested from him when you became of age…I remember…I was at the ceremony…" Yuriko trailed off.

She then sat up and jabbed the Mokomoko toward Sesshomaru. "This is a warning _Sesshomar_u-sama"

Sesshomaru's eyes immediately turned back to golden orbs and his markings shrunk. If Yuriko addressed him correctly instead of his pup-hood name, something was up and it required his full attention.

"Do not attempt to murder your child again" Yuriko warned gravely. "I'm not at liberty to tell you under Inu no Taisho's instruction what is happening but I will risk this warning—keep your eyes open and guard your mate with your life!" she commanded sternly.

Yuriko then grinned from ear to ear. "In the meantime I'll hold on to your fluff-fluff until you grow up some more" she cooed as she hugged the pelt to her chest. "Bye-Bye!"

A funnel cloud came down from the sky and enclosed Yuriko. When the cloud vanished, Yuriko was gone as well. Sesshomaru gazed up at the sky where Yuriko disappeared in deep thought.

_'Protect the miko? __F__rom what__ and __why?'_

He then walked over to the well and peered down inside: if his brother could use the well, then why not him?

-**TBC-**

* * *

**ChosenMibhar:** At first I didn't know what punishment Yuriko would give Sesshomaru. At first I thought of something angsty but then I decided on something humorous.

P.S.—If you want to know what exactly going on—Yuriko is a nymph Queen who was indebted to Inu no Taisho for saving her lands from the Oni. To return the favor Inu no Taisho asked her to bind Sesshomaru to a human mate—hence the story. If you want more details please read at least chapter 5 of 'The gift that changed Sesshomaru'. Thanks.


	8. I cannot follow your example

**-**

**ChosenMibhar:** Wow! 100 reviews! (cries) I love you people!

**--------Responses:**

SexyDemonGirl5000; thanks. Yeah—last chapter was pretty amusing to me too and I'm the one who wrote it.

Mz. Demon-InuYasha; thanks. I really didn't get what you said but I guess it has something to do with Sesshy.

Bluemiko; thanks. I'm glad this story is keeping you interested.

Serenityrain2233; thanks. You're a new reader; you didn't have to review every single chapter but I thank for it just the same—thank you very much. I hope you enjoy the ride.

Asuka-2004; thanks. Though I doubt you can run down Yuriko, it doesn't hurt to try!

The Assassin of the Night; thanks. You're a new reader. You're right—I was one sided in that chapter. While I was in high school some people thought it was cool and supported the expected mothers but unfortunately there was more persecution than support… shrug Basically—people smile in your face and then they talk about you like a dog behind your back—no offense to InuYasha and Sesshomaru!

Brining ice; thanks. I'm glad you really like the story, it's encouraging.

XxXMadChickXxX; thanks. I'm glad you think the story is great—and about the cliff-hangers…ahem… sweats …I apologize in advance…

Callie-yue Sesshy's plaything; thanks. Keep cool, Callie, stay cool…

Hinatinha; thanks. I update at least once a week.

ALLstar10836; thanks. I'm glad you like the story and I also apologize to you in advance for the cliff-hangers.

AngelMimiru; thanks. I'm glad you found Sesshy's dilemma amusing because I sure did too, heh, heh.

Llebreknit; thanks. You'll understand Yuriko's warning soon enough. But hint—protection needed in **all** sides.

Kagome2691; thanks. Yeah you're right—in an interview with Rumiko Takahashi; she said it was his tail. But hey in my world—it's just part of his armor.

Ra; thanks. I'm glad you were amused.

Sasuke5010; thanks. You're a new reader. I'm glad my plot is fascinating to you. I hope I kept up the good work!

**-**

**-**

**Chapter ****8: ****I can't follow your example**

**-----------------------****-----------------****--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-**

It was still dark out when Kagome Higurashi and her mother left their home at 5:30 in the morning. As they rode on a bus to down town Tokyo to the abortion clinic there was an uncomfortable silence between them until Ms. Higurashi spoke.

"Kagome, have I ever told you of how I and your father came together?" she asked out of the blue.

"A thousand times—"

"It was spring break…" Ms. Higurashi began dreamily. "We met and I just knew he was the one for me…" she trailed off savoring her memory. She spoke again, "We decided after several talks to express our love to each other…we tried to be safe but…" she trailed off glazing at Kagome.

"Mom…" Kagome moaned as she blushed like a virgin maiden. Ms. Higurashi laughed behind her hand. "Anyway I was afraid to tell him I was in the family way…but I knew he deserved to know so I told him and do you know how he responded?"

"He proposed to you under the Goshinboku" Kagome answered automatically.

Her mother nodded. "A few days after that when the news about my pregnancy got out, I had to drop of school because expectant mothers where not allowed to attend…But now the times have changed…you can still attend school while you're expecting…"

Kagome didn't like the way her mother was hitting around.

"We were married in a small ceremony at our shrine and six months later I gave birth to you" She kissed her daughter. "I have yet to regret giving you life" She finished with a contended smile on her face.

Kagome pulled away. "Mom, please… my situation is different…it's not the same and it's not as simple…I can't follow your example…" she whispered sadly. She then gazed out the bus window into the dark world as her mind drifted off again.

-

**-----------------------------------------------------**

**-**

The clinic's waiting room was packed with mothers mostly from the ages 14-26. They went to the front desk to sign in. The receptionist was sweet and nice but Kagome could tell it was a front. She gave Kagome some forms to fill out as she waited to be called back.

The atmosphere was silent and intense. Kagome sat down next to a particular girl who looked cool as a cucumber and was even yawning of boredom. Curiosity over came Kagome as she carefully asked her why.

"Oh of course I'm not worried—it doesn't really hurt" the girl explained. "I got my ex to pay for this abortion since we're breaking up. By the way my name is Victoria"

"I'm Kagome" Kagome replied. "I'm sorry to hear that—"

"Why be sorry? I'm not!" she said. "And I'm not going to let a lump of tissue ruin my life! Obviously you feel the same about yours"

"No…my situation is different…"

"But you're **here** aren't you?" she asked. She then waved her hand in the direction of all the people in the waiting room. "They're here too"

Kagome felt a lump clump in throat. Victoria was right—she was here…

Victoria saw the look of dismay and fear on Kagome's face. "Oh I see it's your first time"

"And hopefully my last…"

She nodded empathically. "Yeah I was just like you when I got an abortion for the first time but now I'm numb to it. It's just a blood clot after all…I can easily make another when I'm good and ready" she said.

Kagome blinked. "Uh pardon me for asking but this is not your first abortion?"

"This is my fifth" Victoria answered blankly.

Kagome thought she was going to have a stroke. "Y-Your fifth!?" she stammered out in disbelief. _'She has killed five of her kids and she doesn't even care?!'_ Kagome thought. She was beginning to wonder what type of person she decided to strike up a conversion with.

"Yep" Victoria said with a nod. "And I don't regret it"

Kagome thought she was going to pass out. "…Y-You know about birth control right?" she asked.

"Yeah I do but most of the men I'm with are buttheads. They don't want to use condoms and they don't want me to use them either. But when they get me pregnant; I make them pay for my abortions—"

"But how about using birth control pills or the patches or the shots—"

"They either make me sick or they raise my blood pressure. I usually take the 'morning after' pill but when that doesn't do the job; I get the abortion" Victoria explained. "But one time I was cutting it real close. On my third abortion I was almost five months pregnant" she told Kagome with pride. Kagome on the other hand didn't share Victoria's enthusiasm—she was horrified.

"W-What? What!?" was the only thing she could mutter.

Victoria mistook Kagome's words of horror as awe. She smiled and gave Kagome a high five. "Yeah!" she exclaimed happily. "You'll be happy about your decision too—don't be a loser!" she said. She then picked up a magazine and began reading.

Kagome scooted as far away as she from her and then continued to finish filling out paper work. After she was finished, she got up and returned the papers to the Receptionist. She then waited the remaining time holding her mother's hand while doing what she should have done in the first place—mind her own business.

When it was her turn to go into the back rooms, the nurse hugged her. Kagome stiffened though; she knew these people didn't give a damn about her but her pocket book. The nurse took her to the lab to do a pregnancy test but before she got the results back, they asked for payment. Ms. Higurashi paid the fee and was told to wait in the waiting room.

Kagome was so numb that she barely felt her mother squeezed hand and then released her to follow the nurse. The nurse led her alone to another back room and gave her a twelve page counseling form.

"Okay, read through this. Mark the left margin if you have any questions. And I'll be back in a minute to explain it to you" she said and left. As Kagome scanned threw the packet, she felt herself growing sicker by the moment as she read about all the things that could kill her. She even flinched when the counselor came back into the room unexpectedly.

"Do you have any questions?" she asked as she took a seat across from Kagome.

"A few"

"Like what, honey?"

"Um…does it hurt?"

"No, it's a small cramping sensation" The counselor said. "You will hardly feel a thing"

Kagome winced inwardly; being a miko, she had a six sense and she had a strange feeling that the woman was stretching the truth. She placed her hand on her stomach. "Well, is it a baby?"

The woman shook her head. "No, it's just a product of conception"

Kagome blinked. Her answer was contradicting. "…Then it really is a—"

"A-a blood clot!" the woman answered quickly—a little too quickly. The counseling nurse realized Kagome wasn't the average naïve, frightened customer.

"Then what do you do with the _blood clot_ after the procedure?"

"We send it to the lab"

Kagome knew that was a lie. She had done her research the week before her appointment and aborted embryos were thrown into garbage disposals; very few ever went to the lab. She had even heard rumors that they use to put them in trash receptacles until some crazy right-to-lifers would try to fish them out and bury them. So now they put them down the garbage disposal.

"So, are you ready my dear?" Counselor asked anxiously.

"Yes…" Kagome answered as she signed the contact with a shaking hand and handed to the woman. "Let's just get this over with"

"Alright then" the woman said relieved.

She then offered sedation, for a price, but Kagome refused. She wanted to be well aware what was happening to her. Then the nurse led Kagome to the operating room. There she attended to her. Once the nurse got her ready for the procedure, she left without a second glance. Wow, what happened to all the smiles and encouraging pats?

Kagome was left lying on a cold mental table under fluorescent lights for nearly a half an hour without being offered a blanket or consolation. There was a radio built into the examination room wall that was loudly chattering static and ads, mixed with early 90's hip hop that Kagome thought was totally ridiculous given the situation.

Finally, another nurse came in through the door. Without introducing herself or checking to make sure Kagome was okay. She began to rifle through drawers and finally produced a wrapped set of metal instruments... the kinds of things that looked like they belonged to a field tent on a battle field. They clanked together, and Kagome flinched every time she heard that sound. She knew she would never forget it; the piercing sound made it made her teeth rattle. Tears began to stream down her eyes as she watched the nurse arranged the tools in her sight.

When the nurse finished she said, "The doctor will be right in," and quickly left. No words of encouragement, no words of sympathy, not one personal sentiment came out of her mouth and in that moment was when Kagome needed it most.

A simple touch on the shoulder, a squeeze of the hand or just a brief connection of eyes; anything to show that she** WAS** still a human being during her most humiliating moment. Her mother was not allowed into these rooms—she was alone…

No InuYasha, no Sango, no Shippo, no Miroku, no Kaede here to hold her hand…

In the worst event of her entire life she was **COMPLETELY **alone.

It was another five minutes before two doctors entered the room. A balding man with glasses looked to be in his late forties and the other looked to be right out of college. They were laughing and joking with each other. Kagome felt herself grow angry. She was going to let her child's life be taken by such lackadaisical people? After the two realized the way Kagome was looking at them, they sobered.

"She must not be sedated" the older man whispered to the younger one. He immediately straightened and gave Kagome a fake crooked smile.

"Hello I am Dr. Oota and this is my assistant in training, Dr. Hayashi. By law we are required to do a sonogram of the _blood clot_ before we begin" he explained as his assistant rolled over the machine and turned it on.

Doctor Oota pulled up Kagome's hospital gown and squeezed gel onto her abdomen and began to roll the instrument over her stomach. Kagome felt her heart wrench and turned her face away from the sonogram screen.

"Hmmm", she heard the Doctor hum as he continued to roll the instrument over her stomach. "You seem to be about 10 weeks along…"

"What?"

"Something wrong?"

Kagome remembered when the spell was casted on her. "But I have been pregnant for only two weeks…" she insisted. "Three at the most…"

"Well not by our scans…when was your last period?"

Kagome blushed and told them. The doctors still looked confused. "Sorry but that doesn't add up…well you're in the clear. Don't worry my dear we'll take care of your_ inconvenience_"

He then pushed Kagome's legs opened in order to begin dilating her. Kagome felt her cheeks heat with embarrassment and shame. Why was she doing this again? Oh yeah because Sesshomaru wanted nothing to do with her and the _b__lood clot_ was doomed to die because its father wouldn't fall in love with her. Yah that's right…

_'But is__ that __**ALL**__?'_ asked her conscience suddenly, startling Kagome. _'Just admit __it__; it's about you'_

_'No…'_

_'Then why are you killing your baby? The Kagome__ Higurashi__ I know wouldn't kill for __her own personal __convenience—__'_

_'IT'S NOT FOR ME!'_

_'Then who __is it for __sweethear__t? P__lease tell me'_ the voice asked with heavy sarcasm.

_'My mom…I can't embarrass her…and what about InuYasha? Can he love a child that's not even his?'_

_'He promised you he would'_ the voice countered. _'Remember he too is a hanyou and he will see himself in __the__ baby and will protect it as his own"_

Kagome shook her head._'I-I…I just can't handle this…I don't even deserve this—'_

_'__Aha! __So it __**IS**__ all about __**YOU**__'_ the voice stated.

_'NO!'_

_'Then look at the screen, I dare you—__**LOOK AT IT**__!'_ the voice demanded._'That's the least you can do—at least acknowledge the life form you are about to destroy!_

_'No…please…'_

_'NOW!!!!'_

Kagome turned to look at the screen for the first time; she felt her heart stop. The sonogram was in 2-D black and white. She could easily make out a life form. It had a large head with a small body with four little limbs. It looked so human…so alive, it was just under development. But at that moment it felt as real as if she was holding it in her arms. It _**WAS**_ a baby—her baby…

_'Now__ does that look like a blood clot to you?'_

Kagome shook her head. "No…It-it's alive…" she whispered aloud. "But why is the baby growing so fast?"

_'It must have something do with the baby being an hanyou…the pregnancy is shorter…which means it will be born sooner…or __it would have been born sooner…'_ the voice trailed off.

Kagome began to cry so hard that she had to cover her mouth with her hands to stiffen the wails. _'__Oh Kami w__hat am I doing?__'_ she cried mentally. The abortionists continued their work, not acknowledging her tearful composure at all. _'There has to be __another way__ to save the baby…maybe I can break the curse__ on my own without Sesshomaru's help__…somehow…__'_

_'GOOD GIRL!' _praised her conscience. _'Now that's the Kagome I know!!!!_'

"Excuse me, Doctor Oota?"

"…Yes" he answered slowly. His concentration was obviously somewhere else.

"I don't want to do this anymore…"

The Doctor looked up. "But I'm afraid we cannot refund you your money" he said trying to persuade her. Kagome had an ill-hidden look of disgusted on her face. "Money doesn't matter to me; I just want to leave here with my baby"

"…Very well then, I'll…"Doctor Oota trailed off with his eyes becoming hollow. Kagome cringed as she felt an evil presence suddenly come upon the doctor. Dr. Hayashi, the assistant, took an unconscious step back; He obvious felt the presence too.

"Erm, Doctor Oota…?" he asked uneasily.

"No…" he answered in a low slithery voice that reminded Kagome of a snake.

"No what? What do you mean? We must respect the patient's wishes—Ahh!"

Kagome screamed as she watched Doctor Oota punch his assistance with Hercules like strength into the wall, knocking him unconscious. Kagome then tried to scurry off the table but the doctor grabbed her by the wrist and slammed her back down. Kagome wrestled against this grip but he slammed her head into the table again nearly knocking her unconscious.

A hideous aura engulfed him completely by now. He then forcefully placed a sedative mask over Kagome's nose and held her down. After struggling for a minute, Kagome felt herself going numb and her eye lids drooped as she stopped fighting back.

The Doctor crackled evilly. He lifted her hospital gown and pushed her legs apart. He rolled the ultrasound tool over Kagome's belly and hissed demonically, "I will not allow you passage to this world, _InuKanshi_!"

Kagome noticed even under the sedatives that he wasn't looking at her practically but his malevolent glaze was transfixed on the figure in the screen. It was like he wasn't taking her but to the baby…

Kagome couldn't get any words out of her mouth. Everything was so fuzzy because of the gas and Kagome couldn't focus on anything except that she had to save her baby. She then tried a feeble attempt to close her legs and keep them shut. She shook her head violently side to side in protest as she sob. "No…please don't" she pleaded.

The possessed Doctor Oota gave Kagome a sickening grin as pushed he her legs apart again. "Now stay still my dear or you could hurt yourself" He said mockingly. He then released a blood chilling laugh as he began to operate.

"Oh Kami…" Kagome cried helplessly. "I just want my baby…I just want my baby…"

-

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****-----------------------------**

**-**

-

-

-**TBC**

-

**-----------------****-------------------------****---------------------------------------**

**ChosenMibhar: **(notices all the glares) Okay…don't throw stuff at me. The chapter just got too long and I had to—Ahh! (Dodges sharp objects)…Okay… I'll update ASAP.

-

-


	9. Thank you, mother

-

**ChosenMibhar:** Hi, I had a dentist appointment early this morning; when I got home I decided to type up the next chapter to distract myself from pain. Sorry I had no time to reply individually this time...I guess I'll do it by email. But still--Thank you!

P.S.—If I have spelling or grammar mistakes please don't hold it against me—I'll fix it later.

-

**Chapter 9: Thank you, mother**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

_'Ah who am I kidding?'_ InuYasha thought to himself as he jumped out of the well in Kagome's time. _'It's been a __week;__ she pro__bably already took those herbs…I didn't think Kago__me would do something like that…'_ he thought sadly. He then sniffed around the shrine looking her for but the trail was cold.

_'__Damn__, w__here is Kagome?!__'_ InuYasha thought but then he remembered, _'__Maybe she's still at school_'

InuYasha then went to Kagome's room to pick up his hat but he stopped. What was the point? She'll be home soon. Besides he remembered the last time he tried to meet her at school. For lunch she had soup and he had dirt when she sat him.

So waiting patiently for once was the best he figured.

-

**--------------------------------------------------**

-

"Oh Kami…" Kagome cried helplessly. "I just want my baby…I just want my baby…"

Suddenly a bright sapphire light glowed from her belly. The luminous light increased so that it filled the whole room in a blinding light, then it vanished and now a mighty presence was in the room. Kagome lifted her head to look up on the back of a tall majestic woman.

Her flowing ebony locks were kept high in a pony that showered down to the floor. Kagome couldn't see her face; but she wore a white and green kimono with ginger colored sleeves. Her hakamas were the same color as her sleeve ends. They were long and flowing like the sunset and on her left shoulder was wrapped a two toned fur pelt.

The Doctors eyes became slits as he took a few steps back. "InuKanshi…" he spat acidly.

The woman stood calmly before the cowering doctor. "Hebidokueki" she acknowledged in a smooth monotone voice. "You dare intrude upon my rebirth?" she asked, her voice ringing in authority. "You stoop low as to rip me from my mother's womb?"

"You accuse me?!" the demonic man screeched as he covered his face. "You stoop low as to torment me! Why have you come?!"

The woman didn't answer his question. Instead she pointed her clawed finger at him. The possessed Doctor flinched. "Release this man's soul and leave" she commanded firmly. "If you trespass on my person again, I will obliterate you"

The doctor released an earsplitting shriek that Kagome had to cover her ears. The man sank to his knees and began to shake violently. Up rose a dark spirit from his body. It was hideous—it was a spirit of an ancient serpent demon with piercing red eyes. It released one last shriek before it exited the room. Kagome could hear it rushing over her as it flew out of the building.

After Kagome could no longer sense the evil presence, she looked at the woman. She was standing completely still as if she was contemplating what has taken place.

"W-who are you?" Kagome asked but she felt like she already knew the answer. She seemed strangely familiar even though this was the first time they met. The woman turned around gracefully. With a gentle smile on her face, she bowed before Kagome. Kagome blushed—she felt like it should've been the other way around.

"I am your unborn child" the woman answered looking at Kagome with loving eyes of gold. The pelt on her shoulder caught Kagome's attention when seemed to shift on its own. The woman noticed Kagome's observation and the wagging increased. "It's my tail, mother" she explained.

Kagome never felt so overwhelmed. "But how—"

The woman touched Kagome's lips with her hand. "I was powerless to do anything until your heart confessed that you wanted me…thank you mother"she explained. The woman then leaned forward and kissed Kagome's cheek tenderly. She pulled back and instantly everything went black.

-

------------------------------------------------------

-

Kagome groaned as she was shook awake.

"Ma'am, ma'am! She won't respond! Dr. Oota!" a voice said. "What the hell happened here anyway?!"

"Never mind that Hayashi, just check the patient"

"I'm trying to wake her sir but she won't—oh! She's coming around! Ma'am can you hear me!"

"Y-Yes" Kagome moaned weakly. Her head was still spinning. She cracked her eyes open to see Dr. Hayashi and Dr. Oota standing before her.

"Are you alright my dear?" Dr. Oota asked as he reached toward her. "Let me check your—"

"Don't touch me!" Kagome screamed as she distanced herself from him by crawling further up the table. The doctor looked taken aback. "What is the matter?"

"You just tried to give me an abortion against my wishes!"

"What?" he asked. "But didn't you pay for this procedure?"

"Don't play dumb with me!"

"But Doctor Oota would never do that" the assistant spoke up. "I was here the whole time and you didn't ask him to stop. Not once!"

"Y-You don't even remember that Doctor Oota knocked you unconscious?" Kagome asked him.

Now both of them looked at her like she was crazy.

"Are you alright ma'am? Emotional trauma is expected but you got some serious issues—"

"Please excuse my assistant Mss—what is it—Higurashi" Doctor Oota interrupted his assistant with a glare. He turned back to Kagome with a fake sweet smile. "If you like we can finish the procedure"

Kagome shook her head. "No, despite my circumstances…this baby deserves the chance to live…I want to have it"

Doctor Oota didn't look happy about her decision but he nodded in acknowledgement. Kagome couldn't understand; he had got his money—so why was he still upset?

"Alright Ms. Higurashi, I wish you the best of luck then" He held out his hand to her. Kagome reluctantly accepted. "Thank you Doctor Oota" she said as she shook his hand.

Unknown to them a face in the shadows where watching them. It swore quietly. "We failed" it hissed as it melted back into the shadow and disappeared.

-

------------------------------------------------------

-

"Mom!" Kagome exclaimed as she ran into the waiting room. Ms. Higurashi looked up. "Kagome? The procedure is done already?" she asked.

"No mom. I'm still pregnant! I decided to keep the baby!"

Ms. Higurashi shook as she began to cry. "Oh thank Kami!" she cried out. She hugged her daughter tightly. "That's wonder!!!! Kagome, I'm so very proud of you!" she said.

"Why?"

"You made the right decision today. Even at your own cost…you choose life" They hugged again, unknowingly catching the attention of everyone in the waiting room.

"I'm sorry mom, but the Doctors told me they won't refund our money…" Kagome said. The procedure cost about 60,000 yen and they were a tight budget family; every penny counted.

"No amount of money can equal a life: Let them keep their blood money!" Ms. Higurashi grabbed her purse from her chair and together they left the building in contentment but fully aware of the challenging times ahead of them.

"Mom…" a young teenage girl said. She was sitting with her mother in the waiting room. She looked longingly after Kagome and her mother. "I want to keep my baby too"

The Mother laid aside her newspaper with a sigh. "When been over this Tina—"

"There is adoption…I promise to put the child up for adoption after it's born. I don't want my baby to die either…"

Mother hesitated but then folded her newspaper and stood. "Very well, dear"

Together, Tina and her mother left.

A young man who was sitting diagonal from the mother and daughter, who just left, looked over at his girlfriend. "Hey Han. I don't want you to get the abortion"

She looked stunned. "…You never said anything before… I thought you didn't want it…"

"I'm sorry Hanako-chan…I just didn't want to tell you what to do with your own body" he explained quietly. "…I know our finances are not the best since we're in college but I really would like you to have this baby…"

"Really…?" she asked in a tearful smile.

He grinned. "Really, really" he got down on his knee. "I would even like you to be my wife…I can't afford a big wedding but we can do something—"

"Yes! Yes!" the girl jumped up and down like a manic. When she calmed down she kissed him passionately. "Diamonds rings don't impress me—but at least get me a ½ a karat!"

The boy sweat-dropped,_ 'Oh Kami, what did I just get myself into to?'_ he thought as he left with his new fiancé.

After that scene other people in the room followed one by one until only Victoria was left in the waiting room. "Hmph!" she snorted in disgust as tossed her hair over her shoulder. "Losers" she spat.

-

-------------------------------------------------------

-

By the time Kagome and her mother returned home, Souta was just getting off the school bus. "Hey sis!" he called. "What are you doing home so early?"

"I um…" Kagome trailed.

"I'll explain later" Ms. Higurashi spoke up. "So how was your day, today sweet heart?" she asked her son as they all walked up the steps toward their home.

-

-------------------------------------------------------

-

InuYasha was sitting in Kagome's room when he her caught her scent. He looked out her window and looked out. On the horizon, Kagome with her mother and brother had just come into view.

"Kagome!" InuYasha yelled as he jumped out the window and landed right in front of her.

"Hey InuYasha is here!" Souta exclaimed excitedly. He was about to go over and greet his role model until Ms. Higurashi held him back.

"Kagome did you—" InuYasha broke off in mid-sentence when her scent entered his nostrils. He then pulled Kagome closer and inhaled deeply. She still had the pup in her and now the smell was even stronger. He moved away to look down at Kagome's still flat mid-section.

"You still have it in ya" he stated. He then breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you Kagome…" he pulled her close to him again. "I'm glad ya kept…" he whispered. "I'm glad ya kept it"

Kagome gasped. "You really want this baby, InuYasha?" she asked.

"Yeah…I really do…even more than I want to kill and gut Naraku"

Kagome smiled as she hugged InuYasha tighter. "That's the sweetest thing you have ever said to me" she breathed into his silver hair.

Ms. Higurashi stood off onto the side with a tear wielding up her eye while Souta watched in bewilderment. "Hey mom, what are they talking about—"

"Shhhhh!" she hushed. She then gave Souta a gentle push toward the house. "I'll explain later" They went inside the house together to give the young couple some privacy.

Suddenly Kagome's countenance fell. InuYasha's dog ears twitched. "Now what's botherin' ya?" he asked. He didn't know if it was just Kagome or the hormones from the pregnancy.

Kagome lowered her head. "I'm just thinking about the baby and how its life is still connected to the curse..."

"Will ya nip that in the bud?!" InuYasha snapped. "There are two ways to skin a cat! We'll just find a way to break the curse that doesn't involve you falling over your heels for Sesshomaru!"

"Yeah you're right. Maybe Kaede can help us"

"Good idea! That old mother hen is ancient enough to know a few tricks here and there" InuYasha agreed. "Ya wanta go and ask her now?"

Kagome shook her head. "Later. Right now I just want to be with you…" she said with the sweetest smile.

InuYasha felt his heart flutter. "Kagome—"

"Right after I get something to eat!" Kagome finished as she pushed the hanyou away. "I'm starving!" she said as she began to walk back toward the house. InuYasha sweat-dropped as he watched her go; he then shrugged. It's only the beginning of Kagome's pregnancy and he supposed he should start getting to her _moods_.

-

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

-

-

**-TBC**

-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

**ChosenMibhar** You can throw away the tissue box; the angsty stuff is over for now! The dark stuff was even getting me depressed. Despite all odds, Kagome is going pro-life! Yah!

So breathe Callie!

For this occasion, I was inspired to draw a picture of Kagome's daughter. I colored it in Corel Painter. If you like to see it, just give me your e-mail address and I'll send it to you.

Oh and by the way—NOTES:

Hebidokueki means literally "snake venom" in Japanese.

The American dollar (I really hate to say) keeps dropping so who knows…but I think: 60,000 yen about $500 U.S. dollars. But if I'm wrong—please correct me.

And InuKanshi roughly means "Dog guardian" in Japanese

Inu: dog

Kanshi: to watch over/surveillance

-

-


	10. You got a problem with that, uncle?

**ChosenMibhar:** Just a little reminder; this story **IS** Kag/Sesshy fic. I'm just taking a more realistic approach to the relationship, don't worry.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1**0****: You got a problem with that, **_**uncle?**_

"Now I know where your big appetite comes from" Ms. Higurashi said cheerfully as she refilled Kagome's plate and handed it back to her. The Higurashi family and InuYasha were having an early dinner.

"Sis you're for real—you're pregnant!?" Souta asked nearly hysteric.

"Yes Souta I am" Kagome said with a mouth full of rice.

"Cool!" the pre-teen shouted. "That mean's I'm an uncle and InuYasha's my brother-in-law—"

"Only after they get married dear" Ms. Higurashi said in a singing tone.

"Mom—"

"Oh just to think in my old age I will be a grandfather twice! Such a blessing—even if my grandchild is part youkai" Kagome's grandfather said. "I will be more than happy to perform the wedding ceremony at the shrine"

"W-wedding ceremony?" Kagome stuttered with a blush coming to her cheeks. She glanced over at InuYasha. He looked no better. "…We _have_ to get married?" she asked.

Grandfather nearly choked on his rice. "You better!" he yelled.

"Yeah, you got a bun in the oven!" Souta agreed. "You don't want your kid to be a bastard, do you?"

"Good point Souta…" Kagome sighed as she looked over at InuYasha again. "What do you think?" she asked. InuYasha reached up and scratched his ear uncomfortably. "Keh…"

Kagome blinked. InuYasha didn't say 'no'. She felt herself grow hopeful—maybe InuYasha was actually considering to marrying her! It was almost too good to be true! "Then is that a—"

"Splendid!" Grandfather exclaimed. He then grabbed the ends of InuYasha's sleeves and began to pull him toward the door.

"Oi, old man!" InuYasha growled, he was half way through eating his whole chicken and leaving his food did not sit well with him.

"It won't take long—I just need to show you something since you will be part of this family soon" Grandfather replied. InuYasha grudgingly followed. Together they exited the room.

"So dear" Ms. Higurashi addressed Kagome. "Are you returning to school tomorrow?" she asked.

"Well Mama I need to ask Kaede about my pregnancy" Kagome said as she rested her hand on her abdomen. "I got the drift I'm not carrying your ordinary baby…"

Souta snorted. "Well of course not—it's a hanyou!"

"Well more like ¼ hanyou, dear" Ms. Higurashi corrected with a smile. "Since InuYasha is the father"

Kagome felt herself sink a little—she still was deceiving her family. She couldn't figure out why she hasn't told them the whole truth but something inside her telling her to keep it a secret for a little bit longer—if not forever.

"Oh I got a busy day tomorrow!" Ms. Higurashi said happily, drawing Kagome out of her thoughts. "You need prenatal vitamins and I need to call our insurance company to see what doctors accepts Humana"

Kagome handed her empty bowl to Ms. Higurashi. "Thanks mom—thanks for everything" she said. Kagome got up from the table. "When do you think grandpa will be done with, InuYasha?" she asked.

Souta snorted. "You know how gramps is! He'll go on forever if you let him"

"Indeed" Ms. Higurashi agreed as she began to clean up the dishes. "It may take a while"

Kagome sighed. "Then tell InuYasha I'll be at Kaede's—or in the past"

* * *

When Kagome returned to the Feudal era, she had an encounter she did not expect: Sesshomaru was waiting right at the top when she climbed out the well.

"So" Sesshomaru said, his molten eyes watching her. "You have returned to this plain"

Kagome glared at him coldly. "Wow you're a master of the obvious" she remarked.

Sesshomaru ignored her address. Instead he asked. "How are you able to travel? What dimensions do you travel to?"

"I will never tell you Sesshomaru" Kagome answered without a moment's hesitation.

Sesshomaru growled. She was growing too bold for her own good. "Such defiance for such a petty mortal—"

"That can purify your cocky butt!" Kagome finished with her eyes flaring a violent pink.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "Don't think just because you carry my child that I will spare you from my wrath" he warned. "This Sesshomaru's mercy is wearing thin for you"

"And what mercy is that?!" Kagome demanded. "It's your fault that I almost killed the baby!"

"Negative" Sesshomaru disagreed. "I simply _suggested_"

Kagome nearly went to the edge. "You're full of crap!" she stormed. "Then what was giving me the Shippai herb all about then?!"

Sesshomaru couldn't resist, he rolled his eyes. "You are not much of a brain but at least you have free will. This Sesshomaru can only command you to some extent" he remarked. He sensed the miko's aura spike in anger. It fascinated him—her powers have most certainly grown.

Kagome released an animalistic growl. She has never been so insulted in less than 10 seconds of her entire life. "Oh you pompous!" she yelled with her face turning several shades of red. "Down boy! Down! Down! Down! Down!"

Sesshomaru got acquainted with dirt.

"Not much of a brain huh? Well maybe **you** should think twice yourself before insult Kagome Higurashi like that again!" she shouted. "Down! Down! Down! Down! Down! Down! And that's for intimidating me to get rid off the baby! I'm not some damn pawn in your plans—don't you ever do that to me again!"

When the spell wore off, Sesshomaru stood up. He used his super speed to grabbed Kagome by the neck. "Witless wench" he said as he lifted her. "I can disembowel you right here. Now give me the information I desirer: how are you able to use the well?"

Kagome choked in his embrace. "I told you my answer…I am not going to put my family in danger" she managed to rasp out. "Go ahead and gut me then"

Sesshomaru's grip tightened on Kagome and then he relaxed. He pulled his nails away from her skin and dropped her.

"Ow!" Kagome complained. "I am pregnant you know!"

"You are still in the early stages of pregnancy; it did not harm the child" Sesshomaru answered in monotone voice as he turned his back to her.

"Wow since when did you start caring?" Kagome asked sarcastically as she rubbed her sore backside.

Sesshomaru didn't answer her, instead he said, "Your actions are illogic…why are you still bearing a child doomed to die?"

"Because I think the baby deserves a chance to live—"

"I will not love you" Sesshomaru stated flatly as if he was closing that choice.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I know that—but it's just a curse" she explained. "I was cursed once and I was able to break it"

Sesshomaru stood silent for a moment before he spoke. "…Then you propose to break the curse another way?"

"Yes but…" Kagome sighed as if she dreaded what she would say next. "I will need your help…" she admitted.

Sesshomaru wasn't pleased with her answer. "**You** want it—**you** find the solution" he said and then began to walk away.

Kagome called after him, "Sesshomaru please…" But the Dai-youkai continued to walk away. Kagome sighed. "You want to know why I'm still pregnant, Sesshomaru? It's because I've seen _her_" she stated.

Sesshomaru stopped walking.

"Yes, it's a girl—**our** baby girl" she answered as if she read his thoughts. "She has your eyes…your indigo crescent moon and two strips on both of her cheeks"

Sesshomaru glanced over his shoulder at Kagome as she continued.

"She has my hair color but hers' is long and silky. And you're right—being a hanyou she has a 'deformity'—she has a long two tone tail. It's so long she has to wrap it around her shoulders. It looks a lot like a pelt that way, kinda like yours—actually where is your pelt?" Kagome asked suddenly. "You look a lot smaller without it…"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes a bit but he didn't answer. He just continued to gaze at her as if he was digesting the information he was given.

"…So will you please do something?" Kagome asked hopefully. Sesshomaru averted his eyes to the surrounding forest and released a rare audible sigh—but he didn't walk away; that was a good sign. The miko smiled.

"I take silence as a 'yes'!"

"Hn"

Blue energies flashed from the well suddenly, catching Kagome and Sesshomaru off guard. InuYasha jumped up from the well. "Kagome you idiot: why did you leave without me?! That bastard is probably still lurkin' here!"

InuYasha turned around and saw Sesshomaru. "Ya see what I mean! Oi' Sesshomaru get your a—"

"Take it easy InuYasha!" Kagome interrupted him before things go too ugly. "I was just talking to Sesshomaru about the curse; I think he has agreed to help us break it. Let's go to Kaede's now" Kagome said and then waved at Sesshomaru.

"Okay Sesshomaru you can leave now" she said. "Thanks for your help, bye!"

Sesshomaru glared. A mere mortal was dismissing him. "Are you ordering me around?" he questioned in an icy voice.

Kagome scowled, showing no fear as she went over to him. "Well since you want nothing to do with your own child" she poked his chest with her index finger. "InuYasha _will be _the father but you—"

_Poke. _

"Can help us break the curse from a distance"

_Poke. _

Sesshomaru took an unconscious step back as his eyebrows raised into his hairline.

"So that me and my 'hanyou' child will not disturb your perfect, princely, free-living, bachelor, self-centered lifestyle"

Kagome poked his chest for the last time, hard. "You got a problem with that, _**uncle**?" she stressed the last word with a hint of sarcasm._

"No…" Sesshomaru answered almost dumbfounded. No one has ever dared to speak to him like that for centuries; not even his own mother.

"Good!" Kagome stuck her nose in the air and marched off. "Let's go InuYasha, we gotta talk to Kaede"

InuYasha saluted her. "Yes, ma'am!" he exclaimed and followed her like an obedient puppy. Sesshomaru stared after their retrieving backs in a daze until his eyes widen in realization. A measly human girl had ordered him and he responded like an obedient lap dog. He growled. The humiliation! His eyes tinged a shade of pink.

_'Curse you father!' _

-**TBC-**

* * *

**ChosenMibhar:** I think its funny how Sesshomaru is left for once speechless! Ha-ha. Sorry the end part was kinda silly but I couldn't resist a little humor.

_Poke._

_Poke._

Heh, heh.

Hey I'm lovingit92, I can't find you're email address so I couldn't send ya the picture, sorry.


	11. That is when faith is needed the most

-

**ChosenMibhar:** In this chapter we're catching up on Miroku and Sango!

I went to the dentist today to finish up my dental work—people, I'm advising those who don't floss **to** **do it**. It can save you a lot of grief.

To distract myself, I finished typing this chapter. If they're spelling mistakes, I'll try to fix them when I can.

-

**Chapter 11: ****That is when faith is needed the most**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

-

"So InuYasha, what was Grandfather showing you earlier?" Kagome asked as the two walked out of the forest. They were now on the outskirts on the rural village of Kaede.

"Nathin' much. He just kept on blabbering so long!" InuYasha complained. "But then he gave me this" He reached inside his robes and pulled out a slash. It was green and red with a priesthood symbol on it. Kagome gasped as she touched the slash daintily. "That's the family crest…" she looked up at InuYasha. "He thinks a lot of you to give you this, InuYasha" she said softly.

"Yeah I know" InuYasha whispered as he traced his own hand absentmindedly around the trim. "I really didn't know how to take it at first…I never been part of a family before…" he admitted as he trailed off.

Kagome held InuYasha's hand. "Well you are now" she said. With a smile she placed his hand on her flat stomach. InuYasha placed both of his clawed hands on Kagome's midsection. The smile came onto his countenance. "Yeah ya're right" then his face faltered as he began to stiff the air.

"What's wrong?"

Shouts could be heard coming from the village. Kagome felt her heart beat faster. "Kami, what's that ruckus down there?" she asked little worried. InuYasha took off running. "I don't know but I smell blood!" he called over his shoulder. "Kaede's blood!"

-

-------------------------------------------------------------

-

It was early evening. The forest was settling down for the night and the crickets singed their mating songs, but hardly anyone took notice of it. A small group consisting of two small demons, a monk and a demon slayer were camping near a lake called, Uta or song; rumored to be the sight of Mount Kimagure. The only problem was that THERE WAS NO MOUNTAIN.

Sango sighed as she threw logs into the dying fire. "It's been over a week and our only lead was to this lake…but I guess it's another dead end" she complained softly. Her frustration could be seen on her face.

Shippo sighed. He was tried as well. "Did Kaede send us on a wild goose chase?" he asked his human companions.

Miroku shook his head. "No, I doubt she would" he said and then he sighed. "But perhaps we should turn back. We had done all we could" he reasoned. He then looked down at his gloved hand that held his cursed wind tunnel in check. "Besides Naraku is still out there…and after he absorbed Moryomaru; he's only getting stronger. If he sees us separated: he may strike—"

"But I vowed to help Kagome" Sango said stead fasted. "And I will not quit this search until I find that village—"

"And the village priestess!" Miroku added blissfully; forgetting his immediate concerns all at once.

A twinge of jealous broke into Sango's face. "Monk…" she growled softly.

Miroku scooted next her. "Oh come now you know my heart belongs to you alone my dear" he declared sweetly.

"I can't tell…" Sango said thickly. "You're always eyeing other women even after you promised yourself to me—" Sango trailed off as she felt Miroku grope her again. "And on top of all that, you can't seem to keep your hands to yourself until we marry!"

Sango slapped him and huffed from the campsite. _'How __**DARE**__ that lecher plays with my feelings!' _she thought silently as she resisted the urge to cry. _'If I didn't love him so it wouldn't hurt so much…Oh Kami…why do I love that hentai?'_

"That hentai monk will never change!" Shippo whispered to Kilala angrily. "Why does Sango even put up with him?"

Kilala shook her furry head sadly and followed her mistress in order that she might comfort her.

-

-----------------------------------------------------------

-

Sango walked to the lake for some privacy; she released her tears. After having a good cry, she occupied her time by throwing stones into the lake. As she watched the ripples in the water she began to calm down.

"_Meow_" a voice sounded in the grass. The grass shifted and a youkai cat came into view.

"Hi Kilala you've come to comfort me?" Sango asked with a sad smile. Kilala meowed again and gracefully jumped onto Sango's shoulder. She nuzzled her furry head against the demon slayer's cheek. Sango chuckled and then embraced Kilala. "Thank you…" she trailed off looking at water.

"I know he loves me, Kilala…" Sango whispered absent-mindedly to the cat youkai. "But I just wish he show it in a better way…Maybe we need to take a little space…"

The hairs on Kilala's back suddenly stood up as she growled. Sango was taken aback. "What's wrong Kilala?" she asked as she placed a readied hand on her hiraikotsu.

A low sweet song came to Sango's ears as the lake began to bubble ominously.

-

-----------------------------------------------------------

-

"I'm glad you're alright, Kaede" Kagome had said for the hundredth time as she binds the wounds on the old miko's arm. "But what happened?" she asked. Kaede was about to answer but got cut off when InuYasha entered the house.

"Who attacked you?" InuYasha asked Kaede. He had been searching the surrounding area for Kaede's assailant but was unsuccessful. "I can't pick up the scent. I'm guessin' your attacker had an aura barrier on—was it Sesshomaru?!"

Kagome shook her head as she answered for Kaede. "I doubt it. Besides we just left Sesshomaru in your forest—he couldn't have done it"

InuYasha growled. "Why ya're protecting the bastard?!" he demanded.

Kagome was shocked by InuYasha's accuse. "What? I'm not! It's just not possible for him to be in the same place at the same time!" she hollered heatedly. "Kami, what's your problem?!"

"Enough!" the old miko shouted, silencing the bickering couple. Unconsciously she began to rub her injured arm. "A demon attacked me. One that looked like a man with white hair in a short ponytail and blue eyes" she answered. "What he asked me disturbed my spirit…" she licked her lips before she continued. "He asked if I was the lone sister of Kikyo…"

InuYasha's dog ears twitch at his past lover's name. He felt a sense of dread come over him at once. Kagome was taken back too but not as bad as InuYasha. "Why?" she asked.

Kaede shook her head. "I don't know why but I have a strange feeling something is amidst…"

"InuYasha" Kagome said. "I want you to stay around Kaede for a few weeks, okay? To make sure her attacker doesn't—"

"Ye worry not" Kaede advised gently. "I am a tough old hen" she said with a smile. "Besides I have a feeling he will not return to harm me again" she said. To keep from further questioning Kaede asked. "Now what was the reason for ye's visit before my dilemma?"

-

-----------------------------------------------------------

-

"MIROKU!!!" Sango's voiced called from the lake. The monk smiled as he stood up. "See, Shippo" he said with a wink as he jogged toward the lake. "I knew she couldn't stay mad at me!"

Shippo rolled his eyes and shot Miroku a 'spare me' look before he followed the perverted monk. They only had to go a few feet before they came in contact with a light as bright as dawn coming from the shore. Miroku had to shield his eyes as he walked forward. The light was almost blinding when he came in view of the lake. At the lake shore was a large open ring gate shinning like the sun. Sango was standing in front of an open gate.

It was made of fine jewels and stones. Miroku's eyes bulged out their sockets. "Whoa…no way, no way!" he cried as he ran forward and embraced Sango. "Only Sango my dear, how I love you! You found the—"

Sango stiffened in his embrace. She gently shoved Miroku off her. "Can you tell me what this thing is?" she asked. Miroku was hurt by Sango's aloofness but he answered her question. "It's the Dimension Gate" he said. "Or better known as the Gate of Destiny"

"Go on…"

"It's a gate able to transport its users anywhere in the three worlds of Heaven, Earth or Hell and you have found it my dear!" Miroku praised her with a smile. He was as giddily as a kid in a candy store as he continued, "Many have devoted their lives to finding the Gate but it can never be found in the same place twice. It was said the gate works for _destiny_ itself—that means it can only be found by those who were destined to find it"

"And you mean we've fated to find this gate…?" she asked.

Miroku nodded "Yes or we would not have been able to find it in the first place"

"That's great!" Shippo exclaimed. "Now we can use it to find the Lake villages of Kimagure!"

"But—" Miroku countered before everyone got too excited. "It's rumored to be one way trip…"

Silence filled the air until Shippo asked "We have been looking a long time for Mt. Kimagure…what if it's not on earth?"

"…Ah by the mouth of babes comes wisdom" Miroku commented. "You may be correct Shippo"

Sango fidgeted. "But if Mount Kimagure is not on earth and if the Gate will only take us there—how are we suppose to return?" she asked.

Miroku shrugged. "That is when faith is needed the most, my dear" he said. He held out his hand to Sango. "Shall we?"

Sango swallowed hard and then walked on ahead without taking Miroku's hand. "Kagome would do the same for me…" she reasoned as Kilala followed her into the beaming gate.

Shippo whistled low. "Wow, I guess she's still made at you" he taunted innocently. Miroku felt his left eyebrow twitch but he forced himself to smile a phony grin. "My dear Shippo, when you become of age" he stepped forward and picked Shippo up by the tail. "You will under women"

Miroku walked through the gate ignoring the aggravated cries of Shippo. After they stepped through the gate, the door closed and vanished from the land.

-

----------------------------------------------------------------

-

Kaede shook her head. "I am sorry…there is nothing I can do against curses. Ye must find others with greater spiritual powers than I but ye not worry of finding a priestess" she said. "I have sent Miroku and Sango on an errand to find a priestess named Keppaku. I first sent them to seek answers for your fatigue…"

Kagome surpassed a blush.

"But now we know it's a pregnancy" Kaede said and then sighed. "But now we have new problem…"

"So you're saying this priestess might be able to help break the curse?" InuYasha asked blankly.

Kaede nodded.

"Well um about my pregnancy" Kagome brought up. "Um, can you give me some advice?"

"Like what my dear?"

Kagome shifted a little uncomfortably. "Anything! I'm carrying a hanyou here!"

Kaede blinked at Kagome before she started laughing politely behind her hand. InuYasha's dog ears twitched in amusement. Kagome huffed; she didn't see anything funny. Kaede regain her composure a moment later. "Apologies Kagome" Kaede apologized. "But truly I know little about cross-breed pregnancies. Ye need to ask InuYasha himself or other people with experience in such areas"

InuYasha huffed. "Why are you bringing me into this, you old bat?" he asked. "How the hell should I know what my mother endured when she was with me?"

"It was just a suggestion, InuYasha. But truly—do you recall anything that could assist Kagome at all?"

InuYasha sat in silence for a minute or two before his eyes lit up. "Well hanyous and newborn youkai are bigger than human babies" he said. "My mother said I weighted fourteen pounds when she had me weighted at the—"

"FOURTEEN POUNDS?!" Kagome exclaimed in horror. "Oh Kami! Please tell be you're stretching the truth InuYasha!"

InuYasha winched back. "Um…no I'm not—"

Kagome continued to freak out. "I saw my mom's maternity pictures; I was only 7 pounds and 3 ounces and she looked huge and now you're telling me I'm most likely to give birth to a baby twice as big!? I want a C-section!!!!" she exclaimed.

InuYasha and Kaede just exchanged shrugs as Kagome continued to rant into the evening.

-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

-

-**TBC**

-

-

---------------------------------------------------------

-

**ChosenMibhar:** I'm not really sure what the average size for newborns is but I hope I guessed about right. I weighted 8 pounds and 13 ounces at birth. Sorry mom…

NOTES

I try to stay as current as possible with _InuYasha_ the manga.

In case you do not know—Moryomaru is a shell Hakudoshi created in order to protect—Akago (the evil white infant that has Naraku's heart). They were loyal at first to Naraku but then they got sick of Naraku quick and tried to betrayal him—the only thing is that Naraku had beat them to it.

Naraku killed Hakudoshi by letting him be absorbed into Miroku's wind tunnel while Moryomaru and Akago where killed when he reabsorbed them from the inside out—that was wicked!

-


	12. Follow me my death cheating priestess

-

**ChosenMibhar:** Under popular demand, Sesshomaru takes the center stage this chapter.

-

**Chapter**** 1****2****: Follow me my death cheating priestess**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

The smells of decay and filth went up Sesshomaru's nose with each breath he took. He couldn't comprehend how the dark miko, Taji, put up with it. Taji was a dog hanyou who was a distant kin to him.

Her mother was an Inu-youkai of the northern clan. On a trip south, she became infatuated with a mortal man who was a prince. The rest was history. The mother was killed shortly after the prince's father discovered their union, but Taji was already born. Her and her father had fled her grandfather's persecution by coming to live in a swamp with a witch. Even after old age claimed Taji's father, the witch took Taji under her wings and passed on everything she knew before she died as well.

Several weeks earlier Sesshomaru had gone to her in order to decipher Yuriko's spell and now he was back to ask another favor of her. He entered the moldy home. Taji was sitting at a table swamping with scrolls, books and parchments. She wore a simple sleeveless tan kimono with brown hakama pants. Her hair was dark brown and her eyes were silvery. She had gold colored dog ears on the top her head and her hair style was similar to Rin's but had several ponytails sticking out oddly from different angles.

Her ears twitched and she looked up. When Taji saw Sesshomaru she cringed back and screamed. "Oh Kami not again—is there anyone else you can threaten into your service!?" she wailed. "Leave me be milord! I just want to live in peace in me swamp!"

"If you do not assist him; this Sesshomaru will personally see to you resting in peace" he threatened. "However if you cooperate I will pay for your services" he reached into his armor and pulled out a money pouch and tossed it to Taji.

"Forgive me milord but I live in a swamp. I have no need of—Hell yeah!" Taji exclaimed as she looked into the bag. "Kami, what are you, the emperor of Japan?! But still this is very generous of you but money is not everything—"

Sesshomaru simply tossed Taji another pouch. The hanyou looked inside the second money bag and looked back up at Sesshomaru with a huge smile. "Oh since you put it that way!" Taji said, her whole attitude changing at once. "What can I do for you this time Sesshomaru-sama?"

"The miko is carrying my pup that is doomed because of to die because I refuse to love her" he stated.

"Oh no, the same problem…Kami have mercy!" Taji sighed. "Isn't it easier just to love her Sesshomaru-sama?" she asked but then flinched at the look Sesshomaru was giving her. "I-It w-w-was only a s-suggestion…"

"I need you to break the curse that ties the child's life" Sesshomaru said callously.

Taji's dog ears twitched in surprise. Despite Sesshomaru's uncaring front she could feel silent urgency behind his request. "Wow, you are willing to let another hanyou be born into your family tree?" she asked in awe.

Now Sesshomaru was getting exasperated. "Can you break the curse or not?" he demanded.

"Maybe—"

"That's not an answer"

"Curses are nasty business" Taji tried to explain. "I can weaken its affects or maybe counter it but destroying curses are nearly impossible. Only you can break the curse that binds your child's life"

Sesshomaru released a soft frustrated sigh; this was not exactly what he wanted to hear. "Then what do you propose to counter the curse?" he asked.

"Well" Taji began. "Like instead of the child dying in childbirth, I could counter it to make the mother die instead of the baby…but I doubt you would want to be a single parent…"

He resisted the urge to sigh aloud again. "Our second option then: weakening the curse"

"Well like instead of the child dying I could just make it come close to death but don't kill it—" The look Sesshomaru gave her a look that made her stop in mid-sentence. "All these methods are unacceptable" he stated as she glared at her. He was debating if he should get a refund.

Taji felt her knees buckle. "Then there's—I regret to say for my sake—nothing I can do…" she trailed off thinking for any last minute solution. As her eyes wandered the room they rested on Sesshomaru's waist where his swords, Bakusaiga and Tensaiga hung proudly: a glimmer of hope yet. "What about your Tenseiga, Sesshomaru-sama?" Taji asked hopefully. "Can it not restore the dead to life?"

Sesshomaru rested his clawed hand on Tenseiga's hilt. "You are correct… but can the curse kept this Sesshomaru from reviving the child?"

"It shouldn't" Taji said. "The curse is just for the child to die at birth" The dark miko then smirked. "After that we've lost directions…so it may indeed work. But just in case—do you want a plan B?"

Sesshomaru nodded. "Try to find the best solution: either to counter the curse or to weaken it. You have three moons and then I will return to obtain your findings"

Taji bowed to Sesshomaru's retrieving back. "I'll see what I can do, Sesshomaru-sama…" she said. She breathed a sigh of relief when Sesshomaru was at least a mile away from her hut. Maybe this transaction wouldn't be so bad…if that nymph Yuriko didn't interfere with her again.

-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

A hooded man in a robe stepped out into the open plains. It was a leveled forest a few miles away from the village of the old priestess Kaede. He lowered his hood to reveal azure eyes and short white hair that was pulled back in a short ponytail by two hawk feathers.

_'Okay this is where she died'_ he thought to himself. He began to chant under his breath. The earth shook and cracked open. A giant cauldron squeezed through the opening and settled on the crust of the earth. "The cauldron of rebirth" he said. He soared to the top of the cauldron. Out of his robes he pulled out a small plugged vase.

He pulled the cork out and poured the liquid in. "Blood from a living relative" he said. He then reached into his robes and pulled out a single strand of black hair. "Hair of the reincarnation" he said as he dropped it inside as well.

Then he added. "The ashes of Pangu" and the last item, " And water from the fountain of life equals…" he said as he poured the water into the cauldron. Then the water in the pot began to boil. Steam then rose from the top as the cauldron cracked. It released its fluid's onto the ground. A woman got flushed out along with the liquids.

She gasped and sat up coughing; clearing her lungs of fluids.

"...one revived miko" he said contentedly.

-

----------------------------------------------------------

-

The woman looked up threw messy bangs. A man was glazing down at her with a mischievous grin on his face. Looking down she realized her body was exposed. She placed her arm across her chest in an attempt to shield her nakedness. "W-Who are you?" she asked with a heated glare.

"I am Hayato, the bird master"

"I should purify you" the woman responded angrily. "Once a person is dead, let them stay dead!"

Hayato smirked. "You're a feisty one" he noted. "I like that—we shall get along fine then"

The woman reached forth to purify him but he caught her hand just in time and disabled her powers. He chuckled. "Now, now honey cakes; it has been a really long week for me and you're just making it longer—"

"I believe you know my name…" the woman stated. "Otherwise you wouldn't have wasted your time"

"Of course _Lady Kikyo_" Hayato spat as he pushed her back. "Your defiance grows tiresome. Perhaps you do not comprehend the gift I have given you, here" he tossed a knife at her. Kikyo caught it. "Good reflexes" he commented. "Now cut yourself with that blade"

Kikyo narrowed her auburn eyes. "I am no fool" she stated.

"You're right, your not" Hayato agreed before he shouted, "But you're one heck of a stubborn bitch! Look, when you were in a body of ashes and graveyard soil you couldn't breathe, you couldn't feel nor could you eat! Talk about good as dead! So test this new flesh! Discover what it's like to live!" he encouraged with a smile.

Kikyo looked down at her hand. Almost hesitantly she cut a small portion at the bottom of her palm. She winched and blinked in surprise. It was throbbing with pain as red blood oozed out of the cut.

"I-I f-feel pain…" Kikyo whispered. "And I bleed…" she trailed off amazed. The night's cold air ruffled her hair. She leaned back her head and let the wind blow against her hot skin. "I can feel the wind"

The smell of peach blossoms filled the air. She opened her mouth and its sweet aromas fell on her tongue. "I can—"

"Taste" Hayato finished for her. "Yes. As I said earlier you are now truly among the living" He then reached inside his robes and pulled out a folded pale green kimono gown. "Here, put this on" He turned his back with the garments hanging over his shoulder.

When she didn't reach for them he said, "Don't flatter yourself: I won't peak—you're not the most attractive woman I've have ever seen. Talk about hard as a rock and cold as icicles: you make the Snow Queen look toasty—Ow!"

Kikyo practically declawed him when she snatched the clothes out of his hand. A minute later when Kikyo announced she was dressed. Hayato turned around and looked upon Kikyo. He eyed her lustfully. "Hmmm, I change my mind" he purred. "That gown has done wonders for you Lady Kikyo—"

"Enough" she stated coldly. "What do you want with me? I have a feeling you don't do charity…"

Hayato chuckled. "All in good time, now if you please; follow me my death cheating priestess" he singed as he began to walk away from the savannah. Kikyo reluctantly followed as the fog enclosed in around them.

-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

-

-

-**TBC**

-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**ChosenMibhar:** Ah, maybe you guys can see a connection to chapter 4 in this chapter. Pay attention to my chapters! They build up on each other—or at least that's what I try to do…

Hopefully I can get chapter 13 up this week too but if I can't; I can't. Good news: at exactly 2:00 p.m. this Friday; I'll be officially nineteen, oh yah! XD

By the way:

Hayato means 'falcon person' in Japanese.

Bakusaiga—(In the current manga) is the sword that Sesshomaru formed from his own demonic power.

Pangu—is the cosmic giant of the Chinese mythology. Legend says that when he died the world and everything in it was formed from his body. So that's where I got the ashes of Pangu from.

-


	13. Toran, leader of the panther tribe

-

**ChosenMibhar:** As you can see, I was able to update in time, yay! Think of it a birthday gift to you from me.

-

**Chapter 1****2: ****Toran, leader of the panther tribe**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

A week had gone by since Kaede had been attacked and now the old miko had recovered from her wounds. She was in her garden picking some herbs to help with Kagome's evening sickness. _'The poor girl'_ Kaede thought to herself. _'Bearing a hanyou __child __will not be a simple task for her...h__opefully this will help Kagome when she returns__'_

Once she collected a good amount, she gathered her harvest in a basket and re-entered her home. InuYasha was sprawled out in the middle of her floor like a toddler who had just finished a temper trauma. Kaede huffed. "Quiet lying around my house sulking" she said to InuYasha.

"I'm not sulking!" InuYasha whined as he sat up and crossed his arms heatedly. "I just don't know why Kagome didn't take me with her to prenaval—oh whattca call it appointment that's all!" he pouted.

Kaede rolled her eyes. _'Please come back soon Kagome'_ she begged mentally.

-

-------------------------------------------------------

-

Kagome meanwhile was wishing she had brought the hanyou along to her first prenatal visit. She was scared out of her wits. It wasn't because they had to draw blood for genetic testing or do a pap smear; it was because the sonographer had discovered that her baby had a tail.

_"__Hmmm" Sonographer __had __hummed at her finding. "__Are you carrying a youkai?" she asked Kagome flatly._

_"__…__Y-Yes"__ Kagome__ answered __in a state of__ shock__ of how__ causal the woman was being as if having hanyous and youkais __was__ a common thing. __The woman __then turned the machine off and moved it away from the bed. __"Please wait here__ while I go get Doctor Taineko__"__ she had said and __left._

It has been an agonizing five minutes so far and no one has come.

_'What were they going to do?'_ Kagome's mind cried. Her instinct was to jump out the window and run home as fast as she could. When Kagome was contemplating that notion the door opened. A middle aged woman came inside without looking at Kagome and closed the door behind her.

"Well good morning Miss. Higurashi, I am Doctor Taineko—" the doctor gasped when she did get sight of Kagome. Kagome noticed how familiar the doctor's face looked even though she couldn't pin point where she had met her before.

"You…" Dr. Taineko said. "Y-you're that miko of the keeper of Shikon no tama shards! How are you still living?!"

Kagome's fear had escalated. How did the doctor know about the Shikon no tama?

"Relax miko, it is I" The women said. She glanced down at the charts. "Kagome was it? I never forget a face…"

Kagome calmed down a bit but she still didn't recognize the woman. "Who are you?" Kagome she asked.

The woman tapped her lip. "Maybe this should help…" she then twisted a bracelet on her arm. Kagome squealed in surprise when a façade was lifted and the woman changed right before her eyes. Her flipped out hair hairstyle had turned from chocolate to a lovely shade of sky blue. Her eyes from green to indigo and her lab coat to a purple kimono.

"Whoa, youkai!" Kagome exclaimed as she felt a strong aura pour into the room.

"It's alright—be still!" the woman hushed. Her tail was sticking out the end of her kimono. It was a cat tail. Kagome's mind clicked when she saw it flicker; now she remembered. "You're that panther youkai…" she said.

"That's right" the woman said. "In this present time I am known as Missus Oki Taineko. But my real name is—"

"Toran, leader of the panther tribe" Kagome answered.

The youkai smiled broadly. "Ahh!" she sighed happily as if she was savoring the sound of her original title. "I am honored to hear that name again" she said with a slight bow.

"I-I didn't know demons existed in the modern age…"

"Of course we exist—Girl please! We just don't simply stick out like sore thumbs anymore" Toran answered. "Because of human technology—it leveled the playing field, unfortunately, for demons and otherworldly creatures alike. If we wish to live in this dimension, we must live in secrecy among humans"

"Wow…" Kagome said amazed. "I had no idea…how do you do it—I mean how to you live—"

"All youkai of Japan are united in an otherworldly government under the four clans of the west, east, south and north—much of the old days I might add. To the world we are known as the United Clans of Japan or UCJ for short"

"Known to the world?" Kagome said. "Whoa, you mean your kind are all over the world?!"

Toran nodded. "North America, South America, Europe, Africa, Asia, Australia and Russia" she named off. "To put it flatly, if a human is there, we're there too."

Kagome could only nod as Toran continued.

"The only back drop is that the governments or my system—the UCJ—forces us every fifty or sixty years to change our identities and move on to another area because we live for thousands of years. If we are very important or famous—we must fake our deaths. I myself have travelled outside of Japan for two centuries. I have only just returned a decade ago as an Obstetrician" she answered with a smiled.

"That's my story but yours will be most interesting. I met you over 500 years ago in the Feudal Era and here you are unchanged by time. It's not really my business but what are your beauty secrets?"

Kagome laughed. "If there was a cream that could keep centuries of age off, I'll let you know!" she said, "But that's not my case…"

Kagome went on to explain that she timed travelled to the past in order to complete the Shikon no tama but she left out that she travelled through the well to get to the past.

Toran was engrossed but her tale. "I see, fascinating…you travel threw time—by what means?" she asked suddenly.

Kagome swallowed. "That I cannot tell you" she responded. She hoped Toran wouldn't press the matter. To her relief she saw the panther youkai nod. "Smart girl" she said. "I understand." Toran then twisted her bracelet and transformed back into her human form. She picked up her clip boards and clicked out her ink pen. "Now let's get to back to your appointment; what's your birth date?"

"I already filled out forms—"

"Those were for your human identity" Toran explained. "This is real deal"

"But every thing I filled on the first form is correct"

"Oh, okay that makes it easier then" Toran said as she began to copy Kagome's information onto her charts. Kagome felt herself relax. "At least I don't have to worry about the doctors get up in arms because of my accelerated pregnancy or trying to explain why my baby has a tail!" she said.

Toran laughed. "No you don't" she agreed. "Can you now identify the father? If he's youkai—he should be in the system"

"…Well um…" Kagome trailed. "…the father is not in this time…"

"Oh I see…"

"But I can tell you this; the child's father is an inu-youkai"

"Alright, that helps" Toran said as she scribbled that info down. "Your pregnancy shouldn't be too abnormal. When did you mate?"

Kagome blushed. "Um…" she thought back to when the spell was casted on her. "Three weeks ago" she answered.

"I see…can you lay down for me please and roll up your shirt"

Kagome complied what Toran asked her to do.

"Yes you are coming along nicely" Toran commented as she probed Kagome's belly. "To the humans you are fifth-teen weeks." She picked up her charts and began writing notes. Kagome sat up and lowered her shirt. "Wow, I'm that far along?"

"Yes"

"But I'm not really showing yet—"

"The baby will gain most of its weight by the end of pregnancy, don't worry. By then you'll wish it would stop growing and come on out!"

"How long is my pregnancy? Does it depend on my species or the baby's?" Kagome asked.

"The species of the baby usually determines how long it takes to develop. Since the baby is inu youkai, it would usually be born in 18 weeks but at the rate your pup is growing, it looks like it can be born in 9 weeks—"

Kagome eye's bulged. "WHAT? But that's only two months! I have to grow a full term hanyou in just two months!?" she shouted.

Toran nodded. She then turned around and began to flip through the calendar on the wall. "Your due date should be in April…" she said as she counted to count. "Aha! April 29 will be your due date"

Kagome's jaw dropped. "Th-that's a little over a month away!" she said incredulously.

"Well you are almost one month along—"

"Oh Kami—I'm suppose to graduate from Junior high on April 27th at 9:00 in the morning! I can't be waddling like a duck on stage in front of a hundreds of people!" Kagome exclaimed but then she blushed. "Sorry—not that it's your problem" she added with an apologetic smile.

Toran shook it off. "Comes with the territory" she said. "But on a brighter note with the information you gave me—it seems to me that you will have a healthy pregnancy"

"That's great then" Kagome said calming down bit. "I'm glade to hear it"

Toran smiled as she finished writing notes down on her clip board. "I want you to return here for a check up at least every 2 weeks. Please make an appointment at the front desk. Do you have any questions for me before we depart, Kagome?"

"Well yes—um what can I expect when expecting a hanyou inu youkai?"

"Well you are fortunate my dear" Toran said. "Human pregnancies with any youkai in the canine family: dogs and wolves tend to be normal—just accelerated. Though you may experience some minor discomfort with the child's movements"

"Why?"

"Children sired from youkai are typically stronger than human babies—so it may feel like you're carrying the world's soccer champ" she said with a smirk as she handed Kagome her business card. "But it varies from pregnancy to pregnancy. If you experience anything abnormal please give me a call" she then paused. "Let me rephrase that—if you experience something _**very**_abnormal. Please contact me"

Kagome took the phone number. "Stuff like what?"

"Well it also depends on the baby's element. Every youkai has an element; earth, water, wind, darkness, light, fire, ice, lighting or poison. It depends what type of things might occur. Every pregnancy is different and yours will be no expectation" Toran glanced down at her watch. "Now I must be going, it was a pleasure meeting you again, Kagome"

"Same to you—even better when you're not trying to kill me"

Toran laughed as she got up to open the door. "My apologies for that. I'll see in a couple of weeks, good-bye"

"Bye" Kagome waved as she walked out the door. She made an appointment within 2 weeks, paid her fees and left the center. On the way home she stopped by the store and pick up chicken favored ramen for InuYasha and giant Hersey bar for herself.

As she munched on her snack, her mind wandered as she watched the people she passed by on the sidewalks. How many of them were actually youkai and otherworldly creatures in disguise? If Toran, the leader of the panther tribe was still alive and well—couldn't InuYasha or Shippo be too? What about Totosai, Myoga, Jinenji, Kilala, Koga, Ginta, Hakkaku and Ayame?

Kagome shivered to think that Naraku could be alive and kicking but she doubted that—she hoped to Kami he was not.

_'Well what about Sesshomaru?'_ her mind asked suddenly. Kagome snorted to herself aloud. "Yeah right…that pompous fluff ball of evil can barely tolerate humans less live among them!" she ranted and then sighed. "And he can hardly tolerate me having his baby…"

Kagome sighed again when she realized she had finished her chocolate in less than a minute. She disposed of the wrapping in a garbage bin as she continued her journey home.

-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

-**TBC**

-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**ChosenMibhar:** Nine weeks is the length of a dog pregnancy—I think—so I thought it was perfect.

NOTES

Taineko—means "great cat" in Japanese.

Oki—means "ocean centered" in Japanese. Since Toran's hair is blue and her element is ice, I thought it was pretty.

-


	14. I will protect you

**ChosenMibhar:** I've caught up in my academics so the break I took helped. Without further delay, here's chapter 14.

* * *

**Chapter 14: ****I will ****protect you**

A few days had passed since her appointment and Kagome was wondering when Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kilala would return. She felt herself growing more concerned with each day. After all the reason why they left in the first place was to help her. If anything was to happen to them, she would not be able to forgive herself…

"Earth to Kagome, come in Kagome!" a voiced called. "Kagome!"

Kagome gasped awake when a pair of fingers snapped in front of her face. "Huh?" she asked.

"Thank Kami, I thought you went brain dead!" Yuka said. "What's with you? You been spacing out all day!"

"Not to mention falling asleep in all your classes!" Eri added. "You really need to take care of that narcolepsy, Kagome" she said concerned.

"I'm just a little tired…" Kagome admitted dryly. _This __accelerated pregnancy is starting to get to me…'_

"Kagome get up!" Ayumi said as she stood up. "Vice principal Ishikawa is here to introduce our new teacher!"

Kagome followed pursuit immediately after she noticed the whole class standing respectfully behind their desks.

A man in his early fifties stood before the class. "I have announcement to make students" Ishikawa said. "Since professor Yamamura is still recovering from his bypass surgery, he will not return for the last nine weeks. So we have arranged a permanent home room teacher for the reminder of the school term. Now if you please, welcome Mr. Kitsunehi" he waved his arm in the direction toward the door.

The class applauded politely as a four foot tall man in his in his late teens stepped into the room. He was dressed in a teal colored suit that contrasted nicely with his silky ginger hair and his jade eyes sparkled with anticipation. Kagome blinked. He seemed strangely familiar…

He bowed politely and addressed the class. "Hello, I am honored to be your teacher for the remainder of this term" His voice was clear and smooth. Kagome felt herself getting hypnotized by it.

"Man he's so young; how can he be a teacher?" whispered one girl. "He could pass as here as a student!"

"Oh he sounds sooo hot!" squealed another. "Kami I hope he's not married—"

"Yeah" agreed another one. "He's kinda cute but he's too short for my taste!"

"Who cares how short he is! All I care is how good he is in bed!"

Vice principal Ishikawa scowled when he overheard the gossip. "Ahem!" he said clearing his throat. Silence fell in the room once again. Once Mr. Kitsunehi finished his speech the class applauded and sat back down.

"I will take my leave, Good luck, Kitsunehi-san" Vice principal Ishikawa said and left.

Mr. Kitsunehi passed out a few handouts. "Since we only have a few seconds left, we will do nothing today—" he managed to say before the bell rung.

"However I will give you all a quiz next Monday!" he told t the leaving crowd. "Just to get a general idea where you guys are—and oh, Miss. Higurashi, wait a sec! I have to give you something!" he called to Kagome as she was about to exit the room with her friends. Kagome walked to his desk. "Yes?"

The teacher reached into his brief case, pulled out a white envelope and handed it to Kagome. Kagome looked at in her hand. "What is it Sensei?" she asked.

"That is a letter from Principal Ginn. I believe it's about your absences" he said.

"What about them…?" Kagome asked with an uneasy feeling coming to her stomach.

"A week ago, the teachers were required to turn in their attendances records" he explained. "In order to crack down on students will high unexcused absences…you see this school was graded as a 'B' school last year until we failed in classroom attendance. It brought the school's grade down to a 'C' and the principal was not happy"

Kagome felt sick. She was obvious partly to blame.

"You are required to make an appointment with the Principal to discuss your absences or you may not graduate…"

"WHAT?" Kagome gasped.

"Yes" Mr. Kitsunehi said with an empathic nod. "I can already tell you're a good student, please don't repeat a year here Miss. Higurashi" he encouraged softly.

"Thank you Kitsunehi-Sensei" Kagome said politely. Why did this guy care so much? He didn't even know her and he was treating her like an acquaintance. Mr. Kitsunehi clicked his brief case close and walked toward the door. "Your welcome and please take care of those absences" he said. Kagome nodded as she placed the envelope in her backpack's pocket. _'Great, something else to worry about…'_

As Mr. Kitsunehi opened the door, her three best friends Ayumi, Eri and Yuka nearly fell on him. Kagome sweat dropped. That's what they get for eavesdropping.

"Sorry Kitsunehi-sensei!" the three girls chorused blushingly.

"W-we were um—waiting for Kagome!" Eri tried to explain.

Mr. Kitsunehi chuckled in amusement. "It's alright" he said with a bright smile. "Enjoy the rest of your afternoon, ladies. Remember to study for Monday's quiz"

"Yes Kitsunehi-sensei, we will!" they responded. With a nod of approval, Mr. Kitsunehi locked the classroom door and walked down the hallway.

"He really is sweet" Eri admitted as the blush on her face darkened.

"I know" Yuka sighed. "If only he was two feet taller then I would dream of him!"

Ayumi rolled her eyes. "Say would you like to go to Wac Donald's today, Kagome?" she asked hopefully. "We hardly hang out anymore…"

Kagome hesitated. She needed to get home. When she was about to answer 'no', her stomach rumbled loudly in hungry protest. Kagome frowned down at her abdomen. _'You are so greedy'_ she complained mentally. _'What happened to the four plates of rice and five__ steamed__ fishes__ from lunch?'_

* * *

Kagome heaved an inaudible sigh as she handed over her last 500 yen and measly change to the cashier. That was it until next week's allowance. She knew soon, especially with a baby on the way, she had to stop getting these causal luxuries.

When Kagome sat down at the table with her friends, she grunted. Her skirt was cutting tightly into her midsection. She knew it wasn't good for the baby and decided that this may be the last day that she would wear her school uniform.

Kagome nibbled on her meal quietly as she half listened to her friends' conversations. They talked about the usual: boys, exams, school and celebrity gossip. It mattered very little to her.

"So what school are you applying to, Ayumi?" Yuka asked suddenly as she slipped her coke.

"I wanted to go to Kaio but I'm not sure—"

Coke squirted from Yuka's nose. "That's the best High school in Tokyo!" she said as she blotted her face with a napkin. "Are you sure you can get into that school?"

"Well Ayumi is defiantly smart enough; I'm sure they'll allow her in" Eri defended. She turned to Ayumi. "But how will you pay for tuition? It's an expensive private school!

"I'm hoping to get a scholarship to go there"

"Wow, that's hard to get too since it's so competitive"

"I know but I'll try" Ayumi said bravely. "If I can't get a scholarship to Kaio, I'll go to Tenmado"

Yuka whistled. "The second best High school then?" she asked. "You aim high, Ayumi!"

"You have to if you want your education"

"True…"

"So what are your plans?" Ayumi asked and then took a bite from her sandwich.

"I want to go to a local private school called Haze so I can easily transfer to Tokyo University" Yuka explained.

"Good plan. It's direct transfer from that school if you get the right credentials"

Yuka nodded. "That's the only good thing about that" she said. "So what about you Eri?" she asked.

"Well I was just thinking about going to the public High school. They have really cool student exchange programs there that will pay for all your tuition to colleges in Beijing!" Eri explained happily.

"You're right" Yuka said. "That's cool way of traveling out of the country for free" she commented. She then looked toward Kagome. "So what about you Kagome?" she asked including the modern miko in discussion.

Kagome was snapped out of her thoughts as all their eyes were adverted to her. "Well I…" Kagome began but then she sighed. "I'm not sure right now" she answered honestly. "I don't have an education plan…"

All her friends looked at her aghast as if she had said a forbidden word. "But at least you're thinking about the entrance exams right?" Eri asked. "Your score determines what type of high schools accept you—"

"And don't forget about your GPA" Ayumi added. "The schools look at that too! Your exam scores and GPA also determines—"

"What scholarships you can apply for!" Yuka finished for Ayumi. She glared at Kagome. "Honestly do you think about the future at all?" she asked.

"I try not to" Kagome answered weakly.

Yuka sighed darkly. She hated to see her childhood friend like that. "What's with you?" she asked. "Ever since you started dating that two timing boyfriend of yours you've been sick, tried and run downed! And now you're barely passing in academics—"

Kagome felt herself snap. Her stomach was beginning to contract and this wasn't helping. "Look, I do care about those things but got bigger fish to fry right now!" she yelled. An uneasy silence fell across the table.

Ayumi was the first one to talk. "Like what?"

"I um…" Kagome trailed. She guessed she couldn't keep it a secret forever. Soon all will 'show' and then her friends will be wondering why she wasn't up front with them in the first place. "Guys…can I tell you something…" Kagome whispered. At her tone, her friends leaned over the table near her. They felt like they were about to get the scoop on something big. "But you can't tell anyone until I say its okay, okay?" she asked.

The trio made quick hushed promises and beckoned Kagome to continue. "Well…" Kagome hesitated. She inhaled as if she was regretting what she was about to say. "…I'm pregnant"

Her friends' mouths were gaped open like dead trouts hanging on a fisherman's trophy wall. It would have been comical if the situation wasn't about her. "YOU'RE PREGNANT?!" the three of them screamed together.

"What?!"

"Please tell me you're joking!"

"I can't believe you let that two timing jerk impregnate you!"

"Guys!" Kagome whispered infuriated. "Keep it down!" but it was too late. Everyone sitting in the Wac Donald's diner room had heard the news. Kagome recognized a few faces as she glanced around especially her classmate, Junko Kato. Kagome slapped her hand over her face. "Oh Crap…" she whispered. That girl was a motor mouth: by tomorrow everyone at school will know she's in the family way…

"So um…is this a congratulations" Ayumi asked a little uneasy. "Or a—"

"No, no!" Kagome said, cutting her off. "It's a congratulations!"

"When is your due date?" Eri asked.

"April 29th" Kagome said. She was glad they were answering easier questions.

"Wow! That's like a month away!" Eri peeped around the corner to look at Kagome's stomach. "You don't look big…actually I can't tell you're pregnant at all! Are you okay?"

"Yes the doctor says I'm on schedule" Kagome said. However she didn't tell them about the baby being an accelerated pregnancy.

Yuka however didn't share Eri and Ayumi's enthusiasm. "I can't believe you would—I mean…" she trailed. She released an angry sigh. Not looking at her friends she got up briskly and collected her trash. "I gotta go. I won't tell anyone, bye" she said thinly. She threw her wrappings in a nearby trash bin and left.

"What's wrong with her?" Eri asked uncertain as she watched Yuka walk out the restaurant.

"Never mind her" Ayumi said shaking her head. She then turned to Kagome. "I'm glad you're having your baby, Kagome"

"Thanks Ayumi" Kagome said with a smile. Kagome got up as well. "I gotta get home myself, bye"

"Bye Kagome!" Ayumi and Eri said together.

* * *

Kagome felt like her mind was in a fog as she walked home. She usually would take the sidewalks threw the city but today Kagome decided to take a shortcut through the allies. She was about halfway home when she was suddenly attacked by a man dressed in black.

"Hey Lady" He whispered into her ear as he pulled her closer. "Give me all your money and I'll let you go"

_'Ah crap__ I'm such an idiot!'_ Kagome cursed to herself. '_I was just asking to get jumped by w__andering into these back allies__ by myself'_

Kagome kept calm and responded. "I'm sorry but I don't have any money—"

"You're lying" he said flatly. "I hate liars!"

Kagome was beginning to panic. "R-really! I'm telling the truth! I just spent my last yen at Wac Donald's!—Ahhh!"

He pressed a gun to her stomach. Kagome was terrified. "Please I told you I don't have any!" she cried. "But I have other values! I have a cell phone and an iPod! Please don't hurt me, I'm pregnant!" she begged him desperately.

"And you think I care, wench?" he asked. He punched Kagome in the stomach. Kagome gasped and fell over clutching her stomach. It was now contracting painfully. He pulled Kagome's face to his. "Now, I'm asking you nicely one more time, give me the money!"

Kagome suddenly felt a dangerous pulse of energy vibrate from her stomach. "Let me go" she advised the robber coldly. The man laughed.

"I'm asking **you** nicely once more" Kagome warned as she felt the power build inside of her. "Leave me alone"

"You really are a stupid wench—what the heck? Ahhhh!" the man screamed as he was thrown back against the walls of the surrounding building by an unseen force. "Wench!" he screamed as he open fired on Kagome. A blue barrier covered Kagome and reflected the bullet's back at the robber.

Kagome heard the sickening impact as the bullets entered the man's skull. It was like the sound of someone stepping on popcorn. He then fell over and laid motionless. The barrier around Kagome depleted as she propped herself against the side of the wall gasping. She placed a hand over her abdomen. "That was you…?" Kagome asked uncertainly.

A warm wave swept across her vibrating from her womb._ 'Yes'_ the feeling answered her. _You have protected me__ and now I will protect you'_it said and faded away into dormant.

_I think this may be one of the __**very**__ abnormal things Taineko has told me to inform her about…'_ Kagome thought to herself. Almost shakily she rose to her feet and headed home using the sidewalks this time.

It was a cloudy day in the Feudal era as Sesshomaru and his pack rested in a floral meadow.

Sesshomaru was resting comfortably against a tree until he suddenly felt a sharp pain erupt from his stomach as if someone had punched him in his gut. He looked down at his midsection in deep thought. Rin quietly came up beside him, noticing his intense posture. "Is something wrong, Sesshomaru-sama?" she asked softly.

"We are going east" Sesshomaru replied as he began to walk ahead. His pack followed him obediently as they travelled toward the village of Bone Eater's well.

-**TBC-**

* * *

**ChosenMibhar: **When I was typing this up an idea came to me… Where I live, students would get in trouble if they missed too many days without an excused absence so why should Japan be any different on that part?

NOTES:

GPA: 'grade point average'

500 yen equals about 4.50-5.00 in American money. I think…

Sensei: basically means 'teacher'

Kitsunehi—literally means "fox fire" in Japanese

Kitsune: fox

Hi: fire


	15. Time stood still for us

**Warning: **This chappie is a bit of a heart-breaker (Mostly for Kagome) but don't worry: something good will come of it.

* * *

**Chapter 1****5****: Time stood still for us**

"Wait—so you're saying it's normal for the baby to set up barriers?!" Kagome exclaimed into the mouth piece of the phone unknowingly hurting Toran's ears.

"Yes…for certain species" Toran replied as she rubbed her injured ears.

"But my baby is half demon…it's not possible for her to have those types of power…and on top of that the she had killed that thug!"

"Please don't be so hard on the baby!" Toran insisted. "She was only trying to protect you. Besides what would that robber have done to you if it was the other way around?"

"That's not the point!"

"True but never mind that; the police will think its suicide. About the baby's abilities: I can research this—or better yet come back in next week, I'll put you into my schedule. I will check your aura and search the baby's aura through yours. That should give us a little more information. Is next Wednesday at 1:00 p.m. okay?"

"Yes, I'll be there"

"Great and by the way, you have left your sonogram pictures from your last visit. We took the liberty in mailing them off to you, they should arrive today"

"Wow I totally forgot, thank you!"

"Your welcome, now enjoy your weekend, take care Kagome"

"I will thanks" Kagome said and hung up the phone. Souta had just walked in carrying the mail. "Hey, I just got the mail and this package is for you sis" he said as he handed her the envelope.

"Thanks" Kagome said. She opened the package. "These are my sonogram pictures from the doctor's office"

Souta got excited. "Wow, really?! Can I see them please?"

"Sure"

Ms. Higurashi was cooking over the stove when she heard the word 'sonogram'. "I would like to see them too" she said as she wiped her hands on her apron. Kagome handed half the pictures to Souta and the other half to her mother.

Ms. Higurashi tapped her finger at Kagome's sonogram picture. "Oh you're going to be a cutie yes you are, yes you are!" she cooed the picture happily.

"Mom!" Kagome laughed as she took the pictures back.

"Why don't you show them to InuYasha" her mother suggested. "I think he would like to get a glimpse of his first daughter"

"I think that's a good idea" Kagome agreed. "Where is he?" she asked.

"He went back to the past, dear" Ms. Higurashi answered. "He said he would come back and get you"

"Well I'll save him the trip" Kagome said. "I'll go meet him"

Ms. Higurashi nodded. "Here Kagome, I took the liberty in packing your things ahead of time" she said with a smile. She went behind the kitchen counter and pulled out Kagome's travel bag.

"Thanks mom!" Kagome thanked her as she grabbed her bag. "What would I do without you?" She was about to jog out the door but she halted when she remembered something. "Oh did you get that special item for Kaede?" she asked.

Ms. Higurashi nodded. "Yes dear" she said. "I went into Grandpa's sash and got a few. They're extra absorbent" she added with a smile.

Kagome rolled her eyes as she exited the building. "Ugh…I don't think I want to get old…"

* * *

"Quit being so fretful InuYasha" Kaede scolded to the restless hanyou. He was propped up on his elbows, facing the direction of his forest.

"I'm not!" The hanyou whined in reply. "I just got the feeling something's up and I can't trust you to take care of yourself!" he grumbled over his shoulder. Kaede sighed. At this rate, she would never be able to meditate for the day. "I need not your services" she insisted. "Now leave me be—ah!"

"What's wrong with you old bat—" a familiar scent entered his nostrils. InuYasha looked up to see a woman standing before him in royal pale green robes. Her hair hung loosely behind her back and her hard amber eyes sparkled. "InuYasha…" she said.

"…Kikyo…" InuYasha gasped as he stood up.

She nodded and then greeted Kaede. "Sister Kaede" she said.

"Sister Kikyo?" Kaede whispered with awe. "Ye are alive—" she was cut off when InuYasha suddenly released an angry snarl. "Not this damn trick again!" he yelled. He pointed his Tessaiga at Kikyo. "This time I'll make sure ya're dead!"

Kikyo was taken back. "In-InuYasha! It is me!" she insisted.

"Yeah I bet!"

"I can prove it! Remember the first time we met? You were in your human form! It was night! You saved me"

"Anyone watching could tell that sorry story!"

"Remember those missions that caused me to travel north? You followed after me and protected me"

InuYasha hesitated before he grumbled, "Not working, sister!"

"Then what about your mother's lipstick?! You gave it to me as a present!"

InuYasha lowered his arm as his eyes softened. "…um…"

"Remember how you embraced me when you proposed to me by the Suishoo River…you promised to become a human; just for me" she said with her eyes shining with tears. "So that I could be a normal woman and you could be my husband!"

"Kikyo…" he whispered as he pulled her to his chest.

"InuYasha…"

"It's really you this time—isn't?" he asked softly.

"…Yes" she said. "I am truly here never to leave you again. Now we can be together: in the realm of the living"

InuYasha then tensed and pulled back. He looked at her uneasily. "I-I…we can't be together" he whispered.

Kikyo was dumbstruck. "W-what?" she stuttered at his unpredictable statement. "Why? Why not, InuYasha?"

InuYasha was about to answer but then a cheerful voice cut him off. "InuYasha!" a voiced called. "I've got something to show you—" Kagome stopped in mid-sentence when she entered the door. '_Please tell me this is a dream…please tell me this isn't happening!'_ Kagome's mind screamed but her mouth acknowledged it.

"Kikyo…" she whispered.

"Kagome…" Kikyo responded trailing off as she looked at her reincarnation hard. "Your aura is spiked…" she noted.

A pin drop would've been heard in that uneasy silence. Kikyo's hard eyes wandered from Kagome to InuYasha, to Kaede and then finally rested on Kagome again. Though her mind was screaming to resist it; Kagome's hand rose involuntary and rested on her mid-section. A move Kikyo caught. She then turned and slapped InuYasha hard.

"How _**dare** you do this me?! I have only been dead for a few months and you go off and mate with my reincarnation?!" the miko spat furiously. "Not only that but sired a babe within her?!"_

"Kikyo—" InuYasha tried to say but he realized a little too late that he should have kept his mouth shut as his former lover struck him in the face again.

Kikyo shook as tears rolled down her cheeks. "I knew that you loved her because she reminded you of me but you have disgraced me!" she cried. She then back down to a side of the hut slid it down into a cross legged position. There she burst into tears.

"Sister Kikyo…" Kaede said softly as she did her best to comfort her kin.

"I-I'm sorry…" Kikyo stiffed as she wiped her tears away. She got up with Kaede's help. "I should be happy for both of you…especially you, InuYasha. You have moved on. I-I would have wanted you to do that…but not so soon…"

InuYasha went forward and embraced her. "Kikyo, there's nothing to be sorry for" he whispered into her shoulder as he gently rocked her. Kagome stood off to the side like a gaping fish. "…W-what?" she asked incredulously as she watched InuYasha comfort Kikyo in front of her.

"Stop, InuYasha" Kikyo commanded as she stepped out of his embrace. "I need to go" she said and walked out the door leaving the hanyou staring longingly after her.

Kagome watched InuYasha. "You want to follow her don't you…?" she asked miserably to the quiet atmosphere. She sighed. "…Why did you not comfort me in front of Kikyo?" she demanded quietly. "She talked about me like I wasn't even standing there and all you could do is soothe her?"

InuYasha released a frustrated growl as he turned to face Kagome. "You don't understand!" InuYasha snapped suddenly at her. "Time stood still for _us_! I was pinned to the Goshinboku and Kikyo died…when we were both restored—it all seemed like yesterday not fifty years!"

InuYasha sighed again. "Look I need to think about this—" he said.

Kagome went berserk. "Th-think a-about this!! THINK ABOUT THIS?!" she shouted. InuYasha's ears ached. "You said you loved me—you even told my family that you will marry me and now you're basically backing out on me!! You never loved me at all!!"

"Oi, I never _**said** I'd marry ya!" InuYasha retorted, not realizing the significance of what he was saying. Tonight was a night of 'foot in the mouth disease' for him. Kagome suddenly went silent…deathly silent as the truth caved in on her. InuYasha realized what he had said a little too late. "B-but I do love you!" he tried to say. "But I just…I just—"_

"Love Kikyo more" Kagome finished for him. "Even after all we have been through you still love her more than you'll ever love me…"

InuYasha looked like a lost helpless puppy as he stared at her sadly. Kagome felt her heart tear as though a knife had pierced it. InuYasha lowered his dog ears. "…I'm sorry Kagome…" he whispered. He reached into his robe and pulled out the slash of the Higurashi clan. Numbly Kagome grabbed it and stuffed it into her skirt pocket. InuYasha tried to reach out to her but she backed away.

With her hair covering her eyes Kagome said, "…I-I'm going for a walk" she picked up her backpack, ignoring the sympathetic look Kaede was giving her and walked out of the house.

"InuYasha—" Kaede started to say.

"Save it you old bat!" InuYasha shouted as he ran after Kagome. The reincarnated miko was heading toward the Eastern wood; in the direct opposition of the forest of InuYasha.

"Kagome please—its dark you can get hurt by—"

"Nothing in this forest can harm anymore than you did InuYasha" Kagome said coldly as she continued to walk away.

"Kagome!" InuYasha called after her. "I still want the baby!"

"I know—but you don't want me…" she replied over her shoulder. "I release you, go to her InuYasha"

InuYasha stared after Kagome helplessly. She was so upset that she didn't even 'sit' him. With a sigh he went off in the opposite direction.

* * *

Kikyo passed under the shadow of the trees in the forest of InuYasha until she came to the Goshinboku. She ran her hand across the bark in the place where she sealed her lover. She suddenly felt his presence come up behind her.

"InuYasha, what do you want?" Kikyo asked not looking at him.

"How are you living, Kikyo? You died—"

"I was revived from the cauldron of rebirth"

"How? Who resurrected you?"

"…I don't know" Kikyo answered stiffly. She turned to face InuYasha. "What is your business? It's not right for a married man to be with a—"

"Kagome and me ain't married or mated!" InuYasha explained quickly. "The pup she's carrying ain't mine either I swear! It's Sesshomaru's. I was just helping her"

"What?" Kikyo asked surprised. "Why would Sesshomaru—" She shook her head. "That's none of my business…but are you telling me the truth, InuYasha?"

"I can never lie to you Kikyo, I love you"

Kikyo narrowed her eyes. The word 'love' always slips out of the mouths of people so easily but they rarely meant it. "Love me you say? Then why did you stay with my replica? You didn't follow me into the night first—"

"Kikyo will you shut it for a sec!" InuYasha yelled. The two most important women in his life were driving him utterly insane. "I came after you!" he said. "I had let Kagome go…"

"You did…?" Kikyo looked him in the eye. "Then you love me more than Kagome?" she asked, searching the hanyou's face. InuYasha's ears flattened when he thought back.

_"Oi, I never __**said**__ I'd marry ya!" InuYasha retorted, not realizing the significance of what he was saying. __T__onight was a night of 'foot in the mouth disease' for him. Kagome suddenly went silent…deathly silent as the truth caved in on her. InuYasha realized what he __had __said a little too late. "B-but I do love you!" he tried to say. "But I just…I just—"_

_"Love Kikyo more…" Kagome finished for him. "Even after all we have been threw you still love her more than you'll ever love me…"_

InuYasha nodded. "Yes Kikyo…I love you—more than Kagome" he admitted.

Kikyo looked at him stonily. "Then prove it" she stated.

"Kikyo please—I lost Kagome tonight because of this—"

"And you think I care?" she snapped at him. "It's just you and me now and I want you to do something for me that you have not done for my reincarnation!"

InuYasha stood silent with his head bowed slightly. Kikyo snorted. "How disappointing…" she turned her back to InuYasha and proceeded to walk away until she felt two hands on her backside. Kikyo gasped as she felt InuYasha's lips against the skin of her neck and his clawed hands gently massaging her curbs.

"InuYasha!" Kikyo scolded. She never felt so violated in her entire life.

"You told me to express my love to you" he replied as he pinched Kikyo's buttocks playfully. The miko squeaked. Her noise aroused InuYasha even more. "And that's what I never gave and never will give Kagome" he moaned softly as he began to untie Kikyo's obi.

Kikyo felt her heart pound with fear and excitement. "A-are you sure you want to give yourself to me?" she questioned. "It's the ultimate gift; you can never get it back…"

"I should have done this fifty-one years ago" InuYasha responded as squeezed her breast. "You're my true mate Kikyo and you always will be"

And that night: they gave themselves to each other under the blooming branches of the Goshinboku. Higher up in the tree's branches, a white hawk sat watching the free show with great glee. "Good job, honey cakes" it whispered softly. "Good job"

It then spread its wings and took of into the night's sky.

-**TBC-**

* * *

**ChosenMibhar:** break ups are always so cruel, huh? Just when you think two people are inseparable, they can be ripped apart so easily…humph! That's how fragile love can be—on the edge of a knife!

NOTES:

"Suishoo" means 'crystal in Japanese'


	16. You acknowledged our baby

**ChosenMibhar:** this is one of my favorite chapters I have written so far.

* * *

**Chapter 1****6: ****You acknowledged our baby**

Kagome walked in anguish through the eastern forest. _'So I__nuYasha has finally comes clean…he loves Kikyo and even though he'll love me as his best friend forever; Kikyo has his heart'_ she thought sourly. Kagome came across a boulder by the edge of the forest clearing. The depression started to settle in. InuYasha was her first love, fiancé and dump. With a wearied sigh she sat down on the boulder and glazed up into the sky. It was early evening when she left Kaede's village but now it was sunset. The stars shined like beacons into the night.

Kagome smiled; glad to see a beautiful sight. Star glazing was a great way of taking her mind off her troubles. Looking for constellations, she found the Milky Way with ease. After scrutinizing the stars, her eyes settled on the crescent moon shining off its glory into the dark world. That meant it was the night before the New Moon and InuYasha will become human for the night…

A frown settled on her countenance. "Even star glazing reminds me of InuYasha!" she snarled aloud. Suddenly she felt a feeling aroused from her womb. _'Don't be so hard on him'_

"I know, I know!" Kagome said as she placed a hand over her stomach. "InuYasha has finally chosen Kikyo and he still promised to be your father so there's no point dwelling on it. We're still friends—best of best friends! So there's no reason to pout…" she trailed. A warm feeling vibrated from inside her. It was congratulating her decision.

"WHO AM I KIDDING?!" Kagome bellowed out suddenly causing the birds to scatter in fear. "STUPID! STUPID! STUPID!" she ranted furiously. She jumped down from the rock she was sitting on and started to march back and forth in a heated huff. "STUPID INUYASHA!" she yelled.

"FINE! GO MARRY THE RESURRECTED CLAY POT! WHO NEEDS A CHEAP KNOCK OFF OF THE MODERN DAY KIKYO?! THAT'S ALL I AM! THE STUIPD REINCARNATION! YOUR RAMEN NODDLE FIXER, YOUR SHARD DETECTOR AND YOUR SUBSTITUTE BARBIE DOLL! I SWEAR I'LL SIT YOU TO THE AMERICANS YOU TWO-TIMING, JUST MADE UP YOUR MIND JERK!!" Kagome screamed into the night. She stood there sweaty faced and shaking with rage. She took deep breaths to calm down.

She looked down. She felt her belly contracting. A surge of alarm ran through Kagome. "I'm sorry!" she apologized to the baby. "I'm sorry! I'll try not to get worked up like that again, I promise" Kagome vowed as she hugged her midsection.

A wave passed over her. _'Apology accepted'_

Kagome smiled. "I'm glad your okay, little one" she said. Kagome stiffened when she felt a powerful demonic aura come upon her. "I know you're out there Sesshomaru…please come out" she said.

"Remarkable" a haunting voice said from the shadows. Sesshomaru walked into the opening. "Your wrath knows no boundaries in ruptured love" he stated.

Kagome released an irritated sigh. "Remarkable, I never knew you were such an eavesdropper, Sesshy" she responded.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes in displeasure.

"Oh sorry" Kagome said light-heartedly. "What are you doing here Sesshomaru-_sama_" she said with a slight bow. The sarcasm was visibly heard in her voice. A low growl rumbled in Sesshomaru's throat. If it had been anyone else: they would have been disemboweled on the spot. He had to put her in her place.

He used his super speed to catch her off guard. Kagome gasped as Sesshomaru's clawed hand wrapped around her neck. Sesshomaru smirked when he smelled the scent of fear roll off her. His poisonous nails sunk further into her delicate skin but he didn't release poison.

"Keep your place, miko" Sesshomaru warned coldly. "You will not mock this Sesshomaru in defiance. Keep your emotion of anger in its proper place"

Okay maybe Sesshomaru had a point…Her anger toward InuYasha made her slash out at him but this snobby son of a bitch had no right to threaten her bodily harm just to make her submit!

Sesshomaru was meanwhile baffled. One second ago she ranked of fear and now she was engulfed with rage. He was tempted to drop her. While he was still in the middle of his analyzing, the miko bit down on his hand, causing him to drop her in surprise but soon that attack would be futile compared to what came next.

Before Sesshomaru could respond with the whip of light, pink energies surrounded the miko dangerously. Sesshomaru direct eye contact with the miko's blazing eyes before he felt the worst pain spread throughout his body. The force caused him to fly backwards. The pain that coursed threw his entire body was worse than he felt when he was on Mount Hakurei…that was it! The miko had just tried to purify him and almost succeeded! He barely felt the impact before he heard a sickening crack.

After the attack was over, he just laid there immobile with his body sizzling. He heard a started cry and accelerated foot steps coming his way.

"Sesshomaru! Oh Kami I'm so sorry! I only wanted you to release me—I didn't mean to almost purify you—" Kagome stopped in mid sentence when she noticed that Sesshomaru didn't even move or made an attempt to show he was conscious. "Sesshomaru!? Sseesssshhoommaarruu!!" she shouted into his sensitive ears as she began to shake him.

Sesshomaru just wanted to die. "…G-get…away…from…th-this Se-Sesshomaru, wench!" he managed to rasp out.

Kagome gaped at him with disbelief. "Well fine you prideful son of a bitch!" she screeched into his ears and huffed away.

Sesshomaru sighed in relief when the miko was gone…wait a minute he—the aristocratic assassin—was glad to escape the wrath of a mere human? Oh that does it! Even if she was pregnant with his pup, he had to terminate her immediately. Hmmm, how should he kill her? Bakusaiga? Whip of light? Poison flower claws or just his bare hands?

As Sesshomaru debated this he went to move his legs only to discover that he couldn't feel anything at all. Surprised he tried to sit up only to be rendered useless. He then remembered the explosion of spiritual force that casted him backwards. The impact must have broken his spine. He could even barley lift his head. Damn…

He knew it would heal in a about two to three days but it didn't make him feel any better. Damn wench…how did his brother put up with her as long as he did? No wonder he went back to the other woman. Sesshomaru didn't have long to think about it, he suddenly felt a strong demonic aura of a forest youkai coming his way.

The scent seemed hurried and famished. For the first time since Sesshomaru was a pup, he felt fear. Birds few from the trees as the surrounding trees began to shake. Heavy foot steps boomed in the distance. Sweat began to collect on his face as he thought, _'Is this the end of the great son of Inu no Taisho? To be defeated by a __simple __human miko and a worthless demon? So be it…'_

* * *

"That stupid, selfish, pompous fluff ball of evil!" Kagome muttered angrily to herself as she heatedly strolled back toward the village. Suddenly a wave of concern came to her. Kagome looked down at her stomach. "What? You want me to go back…?" she asked the baby.

_'Yes_

Kagome sighed. "Well you're right…" she admitted. "I'm the one who handicapped him in the first place...He was in so much pain he couldn't even get back up to bust the cap on me…" then she added. "But it is his own fault for trying to scare me into submitting! Maybe that'll teach his cocky butt a lesson!" Kagome reasoned as she began to march back toward Kaede's village.

Suddenly Kagome shivered. "Whoa!" she cried out startled. "There is a huge demonic aura and it's heading Sesshomaru's way! Was that what you were trying to tell me?"

_Yes_ the baby vibrated to her. _'Go help him!'_

"Right away!" Kagome agreed. She turned on her heel and ran back in the direction of Sesshomaru. "I'll go save your daddy from being dinner!"

* * *

The monster had come. Sesshomaru craned his neck to see the glaring eyes of his doom that was watching him in the shade of the trees. He was ready to face his end no matter how pitiable it was—

"Sesshomaru, watch out there's a huge demonic aura headed this way!" a voice shouted to him. Sesshomaru altered his attention to Kagome. The miko was standing before him in her glory: sweating like a pig with a beat red face.

"Miko—"

"Can you move at all, Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked cutting him off. Sesshomaru couldn't resist; he rolled his eyes at the obvious question. Kagome huffed. "Shessesh I get it! You don't have to act like that!" she said heatedly. Kagome then stood her ground and addressed the demonic creature. "…Who are you?" she asked it.

The demon stepped out from among the trees and revealed himself. He was a bizarre looking creature. He was about the height of an average man with flaming red hair. His skin was aqua green and he was dressed in a yellow lien cloth. He didn't look threatening but his aura said otherwise, he was not to be underestimated.

"We are the youkai, Futago and we are hungry!" multiple voices cried out from its mouth to Kagome. "Leave us our prey and we'll leave you alone until we want desert!" it said with a wicked smile. He licked his lips. "And we don't mean by adding more calories" he hinted shamelessly.

Kagome was disgusted: she really wished she hadn't left her bow and arrows at Kaede's.

"Miko, leave" Sesshomaru commanded.

"What?! I can't—"

"Protect the child, go from here and live!" Sesshomaru commanded urgently.

Kagome gasped. She looked back at the Dai-youkai. "S-Sesshomaru…" she whispered. Tears began to fall down her face. "You acknowledged our baby…" she said in a tearful smile. A look of determination filled her face. "Don't worry, I won't leave you! I'll protect you!" Kagome exclaimed as she stood in front of Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru was frustrated. No wonder humans die so easily; they never listened and they were over dramatic. "Miko!—"

Kagome released an irritated sigh. "Miko, miko, miko!" she chanted. "It's KAGOME, KA-GO-ME!! Don't forget that!" she snapped at him.

"Well Ka-Go-Me" Sesshomaru said. He averted his eyes. "Please lower your skirt. Your skin needs not to be within my eyesight"

"Huh?"

Kagome looked down at herself to discover her skirt turned upward showing the glory of her pink Victoria Secret underwear. Kagome shrieked as she lowered skirt. "You just now tell me that you, idiot!" she yelled at him with her face going a darker scarlet.

"Pay attention to your opponent!" Sesshomaru tried to warn her but it was too late. Kagome squeaked in alarm as the demon Fugato grabbed her by her throat and began wrestling her to the ground. In the corner of her eye, she saw a mirror copy of what looked like the same demon walk past her and began to examine Sesshomaru.

"I thought there was only one!" Kagome managed to say as she struggled in her attacker's grip. _'I only can sense one demonic aura__how__ can there be another one?!' _

The monster that held her chuckled as if he had read her thoughts. "Our very name means 'twin' fool! I thought you would have notice. I can create a doppelganger of myself. I am also able to swap my aura over to him as a decoy while I sneak up!" He then called, "Brother, let's have dessert first!" to his doppelganger who was stiffing on Sesshomaru. "Our meal will continue to lie here, but she's fresh!"

"Agreed brother!" he immediately left Sesshomaru and began to grope Kagome. Kagome screamed. Sesshomaru felt his rage build to the boiling point. His eyes became blood red and his fangs grew as he listened to her struggle.

"Get off me!" Kagome bawled. Her energy pulsed dangerously. Suddenly there was an explosion of spiritual power released from her causing an explosion. When the dust cleared Kagome was thrust back against Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru watched as the doppelganger's flesh melted and squirmed back to rejoin the flesh of the original.

Fugato had been injured. His arm had been blown off by spiritual energies. The disgusting creature arose from the ground and proceeded to walk over but when Sesshomaru released a ferocious snarl with blood red eyes, he changed his mind and disappeared before his eyes. It took several minutes for Kagome to come around. She moaned and opened her eyes slowly. Her face was only a few inches away from Sesshomaru's.

"Get off my person" Sesshomaru demanded quietly.

Kagome compiled and sat up. "Whoa…" Kagome said weakly. "That blast of energy was from me?" she asked.

"Yes" Sesshomaru answered. "Your powers have increased…"

"Yeah, I noticed…" Kagome said knelling by his side. "Ever since I've got pregnant…" she trailed. "What does that mean?—" she asked but stopped when she felt other demonic auras heading their way. "Oh Kami, what is this? All you can eat night?!" she complained. "We gotta get out of here!"

Kagome yanked on Sesshomaru only to squeak in dismay. "Kami you're a heavy dead weight!" she complained out loud.

Sesshomaru growled suddenly out loud. "Leave me be, woman" he said. "I wish my death to be honorable"

"What do you mean by that?"

"I will never allow myself to be indebted to a human—"

"Oh shut up you pompous!" Kagome snapped. "You're not going to make our daughter fatherless!" she stormed as she continued to tug on him. Finally she had managed to drag Sesshomaru's body to the clearing but it was a clearing—to the edge of a cliff. Kagome released an irritated sigh. Of all the places she could've run! Sesshomaru glared up at her. He made a mental note that humans were also dim-witted and blind.

"Sorry—" Kagome tried to say but was cut off by the sound of a hoard of demons heading their way because of the scent of Fugato's blood.

"What is your next objective?" Sesshomaru asked in his usual monotone voice.

"We are going to jump!"

Sesshomaru's eyes bulged. But before he could disagree, Kagome had squeezed her eyes shut and together they rolled off the cliff. It seemed like a moment in eternity falling in the air. They were brought back to the present when they fell into the icy water below. As they resurfaced, Kagome noticed how fast the current was rushing them along. That could only mean there was a waterfall ahead.

Kagome panicked. "Oh Kami! There is a waterfall up ahead!" she cried as the currents carried her and Sesshomaru along.

"This is the Kaimetsu falls" Sesshomaru informed her. "There are jagged rocks at the bottom of the waterfall!"

"You could've kept that information to yourself you know!" Kagome ranted angrily as they both went over the edge.

A force suddenly grabbed them in the air and guided them over the rocks. Once they were passed the danger they fell into the water. Kagome gasped as her head resurfaced the water. She then laid back and allowed Sesshomaru to breath. Sesshomaru coughed as he inhaled.

"Thanks sweetheart!" Kagome said to the baby. "Do you think you can guide us to the shore?" she asked. A weak wave passed over her. Kagome felt a gravitational pull toward the shoreline but then it gave way. _'I'm sorry…no'_

"Oh its okay, we can manage. Thank you for looking out for us!"

Warmth filled link before it faded away into dormant.

"Who are you taking to?" Sesshomaru asked Kagome. He was secretly hoping the girl was not losing her mind.

"To the baby, who else?" Kagome answered.

A perplexed look spread across Sesshomaru face. "Explain—"

"Later" Kagome said. "Let's worry about getting out of the river!"

Kagome then tried to grab on to a nearby rock but she could hold on to it and Sesshomaru at the same time. "The water is too strong" Kagome said to Sesshomaru as she looked at the shorelines longingly. "We have to wait until it slows up"

"This river is 22 miles long" Sesshomaru informed her. "The currents will halt at a lake called Kuma"

"Well I hope you know how to float" Kagome said as the currents continued to sweep them further south.

-**TBC-**

* * *

**ChosenMibhar:** I'm so excited; finally the Sesshy/Kag relationship you all deserved is starting now! Yah!

NOTES:

Kaimestu means 'raze' in Japanese

Kuma means 'bear' in Japanese

Futago means 'twin' in Japanese


	17. Kami, not those thoughts!

**ChosenMibhar:** this is not one of my best chappies but considering that I had a huge writer's block while I was writing this—I think it's wroth a peak.

**Warnings:** implied nakedness and bowel movements

* * *

**Chapter 17: ****Kami**** not those thoughts!**

"I know it's not much but it'll have to do" Kagome told Sesshomaru as she towel dried her hair. They had arrived to Lake Kuma earlier that morning. Even though she was exhausted, Kagome had managed to pull Sesshomaru and herself ashore. She had fainted and lay drying in the morning sun for several hours before she had woken up. There was a cave sitting off shore and she decided it would be a good place to recover.

She had a few sutras in her backpack she used to mask the cave in a barrier and she pulled Sesshomaru inside. It has been about thirty minutes since then. Remarkably her backpack was mostly dry since it was waterproof and had pulled out some spare clothes to change into while she dried herself off.

"Come on Sesshomaru, you haven't spoken a word since you said 'the river was 22 miles long' thing. What's the matter?" Kagome asked as she leaned over Sesshomaru's still form.

Three words escaped his lips. "I am disgraced" Sesshomaru answered.

"How, why? What are you talking about?"

"Do you have a sense of honor?"

"Yes, yes I do—"

"Then why did you not give this Sesshomaru this request?"

"Kami not this again!" Kagome exclaimed cutting him off. "The reason why I ignored you is because it's stupid! You truly rather die than let yourself be saved by a human?" she asked.

"At least it would have been honorable…"

"Bigot!" Kagome shouted into his ear. Suddenly she sniffed the air and gagged when a foul scent came to her nose. "Ewww Sesshomaru!" she gasped as she pinched her nostrils shut. "Gross!" she waved her hand in front of her face. "How can you turn a few pounds of veal into that?!"

"Miko…" Sesshomaru growled. His face was red from embarrassment and anger.

Kagome noticed and realized how insensitive she was being. "Oh sorry…I guess you couldn't help it…well you can't stay like that…" she trailed off thinking. "Oh I know!" she exclaimed. Kagome looked threw her backpack until she came across a package. "I was going to save this for Kaede but I think these may do the trick" she said as she held them up for Sesshomaru to see.

"What is that?"

"It's a disposable adult diaper" Kagome said with a blush coming to her face. "Extra absorbent!" she added with a shy smirk. Sesshomaru frowned. "No" he stated blankly. Kagome huffed. "Hey I don't want to wipe your ass either but if you rather lay in your own feces until you heal—then fine!" she snapped.

The Dai-youkai sighed.

"I'll take that as a no" Kagome said as she dropped down between Sesshomaru's legs. She released a dreaded sigh as she began to untie the slash over Sesshomaru's armor. "I promise I won't tell anyone you won't—"

"Get your hands off my person!" Sesshomaru barked.

"Well fine, I'll camp outside!" she snapped picking up her backpack. "I'm not going to stay cooped up in here and tolerate the stench of your shit!" she yelled over her shoulder as she left. Kagome settled under the shade of the Sakura tree and pulled out her binder. Chemistry was a good subject to pass a lot of time with, so she took out her notes and got to work.

* * *

The morning's light shined through the branches of the forest of InuYasha landing on the eyelids of a sleeping miko. Kikyo fluttered her eyes open. She sat up at once but an arm wrapped around her pulled her back down. "Easy, Kikyo, easy my love" a voice whispered into her ear. Kikyo turned to look InuYasha in his eyes.

"I must finish our mating" he said pulling Kikyo to his chest. He licked Kikyo's collarbone and then bit down. Kikyo cried out in pain. "InuYasha!" she shouted pushing him away.

"That mark I just gave you is our symbol of love and devotion. No matter where you go you will always be connected to me through your mark" InuYasha explained. He began to nuzzle her shoulder. "Sorry for causing you the pain but it was necessary…"

Kikyo traced her hand over her freshly pierced mating mark with a guilty hand. "InuYasha…" she said.

"Yes my mate?" he purred.

"…what I did was wrong. Now I am no longer pure…" Kikyo finished. Kikyo got up and began to dress herself. She flinched inwardly because of the burning pain in her pelvic but she bore it. InuYasha watched her in disbelief. "Kikyo, what are you talking about?" he asked apprehensively.

Kikyo looked toward the forest as she tied her obi. "I have to go" she said stonily as she walked off into the dark forest.

"Kikyo!—" InuYasha said as he rose to his feet.

"Good-bye, InuYasha" Kikyo said as a tear fell down her cheek. "I implore you don't follow me" she insisted.

InuYasha was now confused as he stared after Kikyo's retrieving back until she was out of sight. He had given himself to her and now she left him. He sunk to his knees as he stared into space.

* * *

"I guess I should at least check on Sesshomaru" Kagome said out loud to herself as she closed her biology book. She has been studying all morning and it was now midday. Almost reluctantly she got up and went to the entrance of the cave. The air still smelled repulsive but the smell wasn't loud anymore. "Hey Sesshomaru can I get you anything?" she called to him.

No answer.

"Sess? Sesshomaru!" she yelled again.

Again, no response.

Feeling herself getting a little anxious Kagome pinched her nose shut and walked inside the cave. "Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked as she dropped down next to the inu lord of the west. Sesshomaru muttered something unintelligent as he began to shiver. He was breathing heavily and sweating. Kagome laid her hand on his brow only to snatch it back. Sesshomaru was burning up. "Kami!" she breathed. "You're running a fever!"

Kagome ran out got her backpack and came back to the cave. She poured rubbing alcohol on a wash cloth and began and blotting it on Sesshomaru face. "I know you may kill me for this later" Kagome said to Sesshomaru as she untied his slash. "But if I don't you may not get the opportunity! I got to cool you off!"

It took about 10 minutes just to get the armor off the deadweight prince. Underneath the armor was an outfit similar to InuYasha's. Expect that it looked more kingly. His Kimono was mostly white with a red with honeycomb and flower crest at the collar, sleeves, and shoulder. It was most likely the crest of his family clan. He wore Sashinuki Hakama which was gathered at the ankles. His footwear consisted of flat pointed ankle-high boots.

Kagome gently removed the outer robes. She sighed when she saw his inner kimono…this was it…the last layer that separated her from Sesshomaru's genital._Think happy __thoughts;__ think happy thoughts'_ she thought desperately. Suddenly a stunning image of Sesshomaru's six packs gleaming in the sunset came to her. _'Kami not __**those **__thoughts!'_

Kagome got up and ran to the caves entrance panting. "I-I don't think I can do this!" she cried out in a frenzy. "I only saw a penis twice in my whole life! When I changed my little brother's diaper and when I was in health education!"

Suddenly a weak vibe pasted over Kagome from the baby. _'Mother…please, father needs care…'_ she encouraged weakly.

Kagome noticed how weak the baby sounded and was concerned. "You're still tried from yesterday aren't you? Will you be okay?"

_'Yes__ I just need rest…' _

"Then get some, I promise to take care of your father"

_'Thank__ you…_ she said and then faded back into dormant. Kagome took a deep breath to calm herself down and returned to Sesshomaru's side much calmer. "If you only knew how much your daughter cares for you…" she whispered to Sesshomaru's unconscious form.

With a shaking hand she took out a blanket out of her backpack and laid it over his lower half of Sesshomaru's body. Next she removed his kimono. Kagome was totally hypnotized by Sesshomaru's manhood. She had seen InuYasha's chest before when she attended his injury but Sesshomaru was a mega hunk—literally.

Kagome shook her head to snap out of it as she continued her work. She washed down Sesshomaru's body with water and rubbing alcohol. When it came down to his private parts, Kagome squeezed her eyes shut as she wiped while meanwhile praying to every Kami in existence that Sesshomaru would remain unconscious through the whole ordeal.

Lucky for her; her prayers were answered. After Kagome finished she placed a disposable diaper on Sesshomaru and covered him up to his chin with the blanket. She was satisfied that his fever had depleted under her care. Her next objective was to wash out Sesshomaru's soiled clothing. Kagome left the cave with a small bottle of detergent and a handful of Sesshomaru's clothes. She hoped that perhaps Sesshomaru would stay asleep until his clothes where good and dry but she knew that was a dream…

Sesshomaru awoke a few hours later to the greatest embarrassment of his life. He found himself striped naked as the day of his birth but at least he had a blanket to cover his shame. He felt so weak and pathetic—he truly did deserve to die…

He felt a presence enter the cave but he choose to ignore it.

"Sesshomaru?" the human woman asked.

He didn't answer.

"Come on Sess, I know you are awake"

Kagome sighed when Sesshomaru didn't answer her. "Well um…" she scratched her palm unconsciously. "Your clothes should be dry by this evening…I can dress you—"

An animalistic growl escaped Sesshomaru's lips.

Kagome was taken aback. "O-or maybe you could dress yourself tomorrow…if you are healed by then?"

Sesshomaru didn't answer. He just continued to stare at the ceiling. Kagome couldn't take the silence. She cried out, "Please Sesshomaru, I'm sorry if I had violated you but you were running a fever and I had to strip you down. But I didn't look—at the private parts—I promise!" she said.

"If you had violated me, woman?" Sesshomaru asked in a strange voice. "You have dishonored me but not allowing a rightful death. You have degraded me by allowing me to rely on a human for survival and you have tarnished me by caring a hanyou child into this world…"

"What, what?" Kagome asked airily. She wasn't expecting a thank you from Sesshomaru but this was something else.

_You have dishonored me…_

_You have degraded me…_

_You have __tarnished__ me…_

Kagome shook with rage as she clenched her fist. "I-I…" she trailed off lowering her hands. "There's a part of me that wish I had let you die..." she admitted. "But that's not the way to be…"

Sesshomaru snorted. "Spare this Sesshomaru" he said bitterly.

"But there's one thing I cannot tolerate" Kagome stated. "Don't you ever call our baby a hanyou again Sesshomaru or I will punish you!" she threatened.

Sesshomaru looked Kagome in her eyes. Judging by the heat of her scent she was not lying. "Hn"

Kagome shook her head. "I don't understand you, why did you acknowledge our baby before, yesterday?"

Sesshomaru scoffed as if the question was obvious. "I am a young Inu-youkai that has neglected to find a suitable mate to carry on my mighty pedigree—even a hanyou is better than nothing" he explained icily.

Kagome had to cover her mouth in order to keep the sobs from coming.

"You horrible wretch!" Kagome screamed at him. She bend down and slapped Sesshomaru across the face hard and stormed out of the cave as tears streamed down her face.

Sesshomaru just continued to stare at the ceiling of the cave emotionlessly.

-**TBC-**

* * *

**ChosenMibhar:** If I grossed anyone out I apologize but hey, even paralyzed, bodies have to operate. This chapter was kind of sad I know but who knows a perfect relationship?

NOTES:

Sashinuki Hakama is a type of traditional flowing Japanese pants which are gathered at the ankles producing the "ballooning effect"


	18. She's moving!

**ChosenMibhar:** hopefully this chapter is better from the last one. Sorry for updating a month late but good news—I have been working on this story the entire time since the last update.

Thanks Lara5170.

And Roga46, I loved the series Ranma ½. Roga was my favorite character—He turned into a cute black pig.

* * *

**Chapter 18: She's moving!**

Sesshomaru continued to lay immobile in the cave several hours after Kagome had left. He was filled with emotions of hatred and self-pity at his state. He wondered what he had done to deserve such a degrading experience. Sesshomaru suddenly felt his eye lids grow heavy and he fell asleep.

Sesshomaru was brought to a black plane out of space and time. The place was filled with darkness. There was only one light and it was floating in front of him in a form of a small child. She was seated in a sukasana position with her long black hair waving around her like a waterfall. Slowly she opened her eyes to reveal molten gold. 

'_Welcome to my dreamscape'_ she greeted Sesshomaru mentally.

The little girl seemed innocent enough but Sesshomaru could feel the pulse of her aura. She could be quite a challenge if she was an enemy. _'State yourself'_ Sesshomaru demanded.

'_I'm your unborn child'_ she answered softly. She stared into Sesshomaru's eyes. _'I will heal your injury'_

And then everything went black.

* * *

Sesshomaru released a rare moan as he came back to consciousness. Without thinking he slowly sat up and rubbed his temple. He blinked realizing what he had just done—He could move! It would have normally taken another day to heal so this was a miracle and that also mean that the vision he just experienced was true! 

His child had healed him, but that's impossible for an ordinary unborn child to heal wounds. He knew Kagome had to know more about the child. After all he recalled her speaking to the child before while they were being washed away by the Kaimetsu falls. 

Sesshomaru got up to get dressed and disposed himself of the adult diaper. After he was dressed he walked out of the cave to find Kagome. The smell of salt was in the air from the woman and Sesshomaru followed the trail it led straight to her. She was sitting under a peach tree with several books opened around her however she was not currently reading them.

Kagome had her head resting on her crossed elbows that was perched on her knees. Sesshomaru walked closer. In instinct Kagome swung her arm in blind defense but Sesshomaru caught it easily.

"It is I" Sesshomaru said. He released her arm.

"Well don't scare me like that!" Kagome shouted. "What do you want!?" she thought a second. "How did you get better so quick? Well I guess you can be along your way. I can find my own way back" she said. 

Kagome's eyes were puffy with tears and the scent of acid came from her mouth—she had been vomiting. Sesshomaru felt a stir in his cold heart as he looked at her. A stab of guilt hit him of which he hasn't felt since he found his ward Rin dead from failing to find him in time to protect her from him man-eating wolves. Tenderly he cupped Kagome's round face in his hand. "Woman, please tell me all you know about the child"

* * *

Kikyo had been trekking for a whole day. Finally she had reached the outskirts of the Forest of InuYasha and entered the Northwest forest called the Fukai Woods. 

"Why are you running to, Kikyo?" a voice asked suddenly.

"Why are you following me?" Kikyo responded without skipping a beat. She continued to walk on until Hayato jumped down in front of her. "Have you enjoyed your dog boy?" he asked with a shameless grin. Kikyo blushed. Hayato was amused. "Oh my, my, look at that mating mark" he continued. "It look's like someone has been **really** enjoying themselves—"

Kikyo pulled her robe closer to her chest to cover the mark. "I had a feeling you would come to reclaim your payment quickly, Hayato-san" she asked blankly.

"It's only Hayato or Hayato-chan to you my sweet" Hayato corrected patting her cheek gently. "And yes your hypothesis is correct"

Kikyo slapped away his hand. "What do you want?"

"Touchy…I want you to befriend your better half" Hayato said. "Your reincarnation, Kagome"

"What?"

"You heard me" Hayato said. "I know you both have tension because you both loved the same man—but you must get past that: you won InuYasha. Now make some friends will ya"

"Why…?"

Hayato snorted. "Boy, I never knew you were so antisocial—"

"You know what I mean!"

"That's for me to know and you to find out—maybe…Anyway do as I say"

"Your terms are simple but I fear great consciences from them".

"Kikyo, Kikyo! Have I not been faithful to you? Why not trust me now?"

"Your ambitions are unclear…" Kikyo answered with a hint of suspicion in her voice. 

Hayato released a frustrated growl. "That's what everyone keeps saying and that's why I'm being watched like a hawk! Hm, how ironic…" he laughed. "Do we have an accord?"

"Yes" Kikyo answered with a short bow of which Hayato returned. 

"Alrighty then. I'll just be on my way—later honey cakes!" he said. Hayato then transformed into a giant white hawk and took off in the air. Kikyo felt a knot tying in the pit of her belly as she watched him fly away. Though Hayato's request seemed innocent enough—she had a strange feeling that it was not as simple as it seemed.

* * *

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome with curiosity showing in his eyes. They had been in discussion all morning as Kagome described the interaction between her and the unborn child. "Is it not in your womb? How can you communicate with it directly?" he asked.

Kagome sighed. "Sesshomaru, you know the baby is a girl. Please refer to our daughter as 'her' or 'she'"

"That I have never inquired before" Sesshomaru pointed out. "How do you know this?"

"Our baby appeared to me in a vision" Kagome answered. "I was about to get an abortion against my will but when I declared I wanted her—she was able to help me" she looked up at Sesshomaru. As usual the stoical youkai lord never showed his thoughts. "But I suppose, exorcising ancient demons, setting up reflective barriers and ESP is normal for youkai babies right?" she asked hopefully. 

Sesshomaru shook his head. "Half-breed pregnancies don't have any youkai abilities but from what you have told me and what I have experienced first hand, this is not normal" he said. "Not even full blooded youkai babies have these abilities. At birth all infants are helpless. Are you sure the child you carry is mine?"

Kagome gaped at him incredulously. "I'm still a virgin for Kami's sake!" she yelled. "It was _your_ father that told that nymph to curse us in the first place—how dare you ask me that!" she demanded.

"It was just a simple question" Sesshomaru stated detachedly. 

"I couldn't tell!" Kagome snorted. She reached into her skirt's pocket and pulled out the sonogram pictures. "Anyway where I live there are machines that can reveal the baby's gender before it's born. It's called a sonogram. Would you like to see the pictures?" she asked.

Sesshomaru nodded. He was interested to see the wonders of the miko's world. Kagome handed the pictures over to him. He blinked as he shuffled through the stack in his hand—the pictures where strange to him but he was able to make out a figure in the mass. "This is our child?" he asked. 

"Yes!" Kagome answered proudly. "Isn't she beautiful?"

"Hn" Sesshomaru said. He handed the pictures back. "She has a big head"

Kagome snorted. "Oh you!" she said. "Well guess what—she inherited it from her pig headed father!"

"Is that so?" Sesshomaru asked coolly. "Well her impudence is from her mother" he responded. 

Kagome was about to retort back but she then she noticed a change in Sesshomaru. "When did you get a sense of humor?—Oh!" Kagome exclaimed suddenly as she put a hand to her stomach. 

"Whoa…did she just—Sesshomaru I think she's moving!" she shouted excitedly as she ran her hand over her midsection. She was still not showing too much but a curb was now visible as her waistline was beginning to expand. But then the fluttering faded away. "Uh…I don't think it was gas…was it?" she whispered to herself as she scratched her side burns.

Sesshomaru gave her a simple look like he was thinking. _'And how am I to know?'_

Suddenly Kagome flinched again. "Kami, she _**is **_moving! You gotta feel this!" she screamed. Without thinking Kagome grabbed Sesshomaru's hand and placed it against her stomach. Sesshomaru released a soft growl at being manhandled without his permission but then he relaxed as he felt the flutter against his hand. He could also hear the baby's movements as it kicked against the walls of the womb and its strong heartbeat. It was accelerated but he was sure that was normal. 

When the movement ceased, Sesshomaru removed his hand and hummed thoughtfully. After a moment he spoke. "Strange" he stated softly. "The child seems far along in development…Are you a species other than human?" he asked. 

Kagome was taken aback by his question. "What? No!" she said. "I'm 100 human percent all the way! Why you ask?"

"Well I'm thinking of my father's mistress, Izayoi, who bared InuYasha. She carried him for 18 weeks because of the human blood—it stunted accelerated growth" Sesshomaru explained. A thoughtful frown came to his face. "However, our child seems to be growing as if it's a full breed youkai. That's why I asked" 

He continued.

"But what puzzles me the most is the scent your body gives off of the child. Its blood is not hanyou, human or youkai. It's unfamiliar to me…but ironically I can smell my scent…"

Sesshomaru looked into the sky toward the south. "Gather your bag" he commanded, not looking at Kagome. "This is no ordinary baby. When you are ready I will escort you to the miko in my service. Hopefully she can enlighten us on this situation"

Kagome nodded. She got up and collected her things and stuffed them into her backpack. Kagome had barely been able to pick up her backpack before she was scooped up into Sesshomaru's arms. She screamed and gripped closer to Sesshomaru's chest as she rose into the air. 

"You doubt this Sesshomaru's ability to keep you safe?" he asked. He then thought back to how helpless he was a day ago. She perhaps didn't see him as a man. She had seen him in a position of weakness that no woman should see—so if she was to doubt him, he wouldn't hate her for it. 

"No, you are one of the strongest youkai I've seen in my life. If you wanted to protect something, nothing in Heaven, Hell or Earth could stop you" Kagome answered as her frame relaxed in his arms. Sesshomaru was surprised by her answer and showed it by blinking at her flattering words. At first he thought the woman was just groveling but by judging by the scent of musk and fierceness of her eyes; she meant every word she had spoken to him.

His father's words came to him suddenly. _'"Son, if a woman sees a man at his worst and stills respects him; she is a woman worth holding onto"'_

'_How ironic'_ Sesshomaru thought to himself as he continued to fly south on his youkai cloud.

Sesshomaru's elfish ear twitched. He looked down to see Kagome asleep on his shoulder. Her lips were parted and a sticky substance was leaking out onto his chest armor. It took every inch of his being to keep from dropping her but when Sesshomaru remembered how she took care of him and even wiped him in a place where even his own mother hated to do for a year he decided he could endure a little drool on his armor. 

-**TBC**

* * *

**ChosenMibhar:** the fluttering thing is true. Most women mistake their child's first movements as gas. I thought it was fun to write about Kagome getting all excited over feeling the movements of her first child. 

I'm so glad this chapter is done. It caused me have a serious case of writer's block but now everything is back on track so hopefully I can continue strongly and most important of all—finish it strongly. Sorry for not saying to anyone for weeks but I really needed the space. 

Reason: I flunked my math class and had to drop it or else it would've affected my GPA. That sucks because I gotta pay another 300 bucks next semester and have to sit in the same class all over again! Stupid curriculum requirements… 

Well the good news is that I was finally able to convince my mother that 3D animation and game designing is not an evil, isolated, selfish career. (Not that you guys care but I had to share it)

NOTES:

Fukai means 'deep' in Japanese. I got the idea from the song Fukai Mori which means 'deep forest'. It's a good song! I have the Japanese one and the English version.

The sukasana position is basically sitting cross-legged.


	19. An ancient soul

**ChosenMibhar:** the baby's race is finally revealed and we get to see what's happening with Miroku and Sango. I hope everyone had a Happy Easter. If you love candy now's the time to get it! Where I live it's marked down 50—75 percent!

**Chapter 19: An ancient soul**

* * *

Kagome yarned and rubbed her eyes lazily. "So I've met this miko before?" she asked sleepily. She and Sesshomaru had just landed in a southern swamp, right in front of a grimy looking hut.

"Yes" Sesshomaru answered. "She is the one who deciphered the spell and curse before hand. As they reached the door, Sesshomaru didn't bother to knock; he just went right in, leaving Kagome gagging after him.

"Honestly! You can't just barge into other people's homes! Who or what do you think you are!?" Kagome demanded.

"She is in my pay, I can do whatever I so please" Sesshomaru responded. "Now come" he grabbed Kagome by the shoulder and pulled her inside. "Ow!" she complained. "Not so hard!"

"Welcome to my humble home!" a voice greeted them. A moment later an Inu hanyou appeared from the back rooms. Kagome recognized her right away. "Taji"

"Why if it ain't the great Sesshomaru-sama! What event has occurred that causes you to grace me with your presence—"

"Cut the flattery, I'm not in a good mood, Taji" Sesshomaru snapped. He smirked inwardly when he saw his cousin flinched under his mighty form. "Show me your findings, now"

Taji's dog ears fattened to her skull. "Now?! B-But y-you said I h-had 3 months!"

"Well I need them now" Sesshomaru said calmly.

"P-p-p-please be reasonable!" Taji begged. "I thought I had more time!"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "You haven't given my dilemma a second thought have you?" he asked icily.

Taji twisted her one of her ponytails nervously. "Well I do have other clients—"

Sesshomaru cleared his throat irritability.

"Oh forgive me, milord!!" she begged falling to the floor. "But why do you need these answers now?!"

"It's because of me" Kagome answered as she side stepped Sesshomaru and knelled down to touch Taji on the shoulder.

"Ah!" Taji exclaimed when she saw her. She stood up and exclaimed, "The lord's bitch! It's an honor to be in your presence—especially at this delicate time" she motioned to Kagome's stomach. Kagome stood up slowly, thinking. She didn't know if Taji had just insulted her or praised her. Sesshomaru saw the wheels turning in Kagome's head and decided to intercept.

"She is not this Sesshomaru's bitch" he corrected. "Nor she is my mistress. She is simply the mother of my pup"

Kagome's eye twitched as she clenched her fist. First she was a bitch and now she was nothing but the baby's mama?

"SIT BOY!" she yelled. Nothing happened. "Oh, yeah—_**DOWN**_ BOY!"

Sesshomaru struggled to remain upright as the spell tried to pull him down. "Woman!" he clenched through his teeth.

"Down boy! My name is Kagome not woman, KA-GO-ME!" Kagome shouted as Sesshomaru meet the floor. Taji who witnessed the whole event tried to stiff a laugh with her hand but it still reached the sensitive ears of Sesshomaru.



Taji gave a short bow to Kagome. "Forgive me my lady for my misunderstanding. I meant not to offend you" she apologized.

"It's okay and don't worry about Sesshomaru. He's just concerned about my pregnancy. The baby is growing faster than she should" Kagome explained. "With her being a hanyou and all—we just thought it was a little strange…"

"Hmmm" Taji hummed. She rubbed her chin as she pondered. Then she asked. "May I test your aura? I can sense the pup's aura through yours and perhaps that'll tell us something" she explained.

"Sure" Kagome agreed. "What do you have to do?"

"Simple physical contact" Taji said. She placed her clawed hands on Kagome's midsection. Taji gasped in surprise as a powerful friction vibrated from Kagome before the worst pain she ever felt in her life engulfed her.

Taji screamed as she was thrown backwards into her bookcase. It caved in from the impact it fell on top her. Kagome could only stare dumbfounded at what just happened but Sesshomaru swiftly went forward and lifted the bookcase off the dark miko. Snapping out of her shock, Kagome ran forward to help Taji up.

"Get away from me!" Taji screamed as Kagome tried to help her up. She swatted the human girl's hands away. She gasped when she realized there were no claws on her hand. She panicked and reached up to her head to fell her dog ears only to massage round human ears.

"It-it-it pu-puri—purified m-m-me!" she screamed. She shot up and ran to a cracked mirror and screamed further in horror as she saw her human reflection. "No, no, no!" she whispered franticly. Kagome tried to come up behind her but Taji saw her approaching in the mirror and flinched away.

"No—stay away!" she shrieked. "Get away from me!" she shield her face. "Get away from here!"

Sesshomaru grabbed Taji by her shoulder blade and swung her around. "Woman—"

"I cannot help you or your bitch!" she stated to Sesshomaru. She scrambled out of Sesshomaru's hands and crawled to a nearby by desk. She reached into the door and pulled out two money pouches. She threw them at Sesshomaru's feet.

"Here is your money, Sesshomaru-sama—now leave me be, GO!!" she cried out. She curled into a ball and began shivering. Sesshomaru stared down at Taji's wretched form with no compassion, only curiosity. He then turned on his heel and walked toward the door. "Come, Kagome" he said.

"We just can't leave her!" Kagome protested.

"Yes we can and will" Sesshomaru stated. "Unless you prefer to find your own way home"

Kagome stiffened at the threat. She had no idea where she was and it would be long not to mention dangerous journey back to Kaede's village alone. She looked down at Taji. Her heart went out to her—she couldn't leave someone who was hurting and she could do something about it. Besides it was her daughter who purified Taji's youkai blood so basically she was responsible.

Kagome looked Sesshomaru in the eye. "Then I'll see you around, Sesshomaru_-sama_" she stated using his title for once without a hint of sarcasm. She then knelled down next to Taji and placed her hand on her shaking shoulder. Sesshomaru blinked: a hint of wonder showing in his eyes. He had expected her to come with him according to the circumstances. "So be it" he said and left without a second glance.

* * *

Meanwhile Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kilala were standing dumbfounded inside the Gate of Destiny. It led them to a room filled with over 1,000 doors in every direction! Sango was the first to speak. "Whoa, how are we to know which one would lead us to Kimagure?" she asked.

Miroku was about to answer but he was caught off by a terrified scream.

"Where did it come from?"

"It came from over there!" Miroku said as he ran in the direction of the scream without a moment's hesitation. Sango, Shippo and Kilala sweat-dropped. "He doesn't hesitate for a damsel in distress…" Shippo muttered. He flinched when he heard Sango make a soft animalistic growl. Sango quickly followed after Miroku. Shippo and Kilala hesitated but followed as well.

The scream echoed down the hallways pass many doors. Miroku was finally able to narrow down the scream to a single door was a distance away from the other doors. Cautiously he opened it and stepped through it. Once Sango and the others stepped through it—the door vanished behind them. They were in a grand palace of some sort.

Kilala suddenly growled and arched her back. Shippo suddenly sniffed the air. He stiffened with fear when he recognized the scent. Miroku gripped his staff tighter he recognized the hideous aura immediately. Sango placed a readied hand on her hiraikotsu. She sensed the evil presence too. "What's Naraku doing here?!" she asked.

A cry echoed down the hallway again and it was the direction of Naraku's aura. They ran into a chamber and came upon the backside of Naraku in his true form. To put it blankly—a giant grade 'A' ugly spider with immense powers from the darkness of the almost completed Shikon no Tama. Underneath Naraku was a fair skinned maiden, she was slowly being absorbed into his body.

"The poor woman!" Sango said horrified. "Damn you Naraku! _Hiraikotsu_!" she screamed as she unleashed her weapon. Her boomerang weapon didn't do much damage to Naraku's form but it did take off some of his spiky spider legs.

Naraku growled in pain. "Curse you demon slayer!" he said. He had almost absorbed the woman's body with no problem but now it had broke his concentration. If he didn't absorb the body soon, his mission would be in vain. Miroku placed sacred sutras all over his staff and chanted. When he began to glow a light blue Miroku mustered up all the strength he had and threw his staff at Naraku. It was able to hit Naraku squarely in the forehead. Just The body was absorbed but then its soul escaped.

Naraku crushed bitterly. A door appeared behind Naraku. "I shall kill all you imbeciles for this!" With his last threat, Naraku retreated from the dimension of Mount Kimagure. After he fled the door vanished.

The spirit of the dead woman floated down to Sango and Miroku. "I thank you all for your assistance, I am Keppaku of Kimagure" she said. "Who are you good monk?"

"I'm Miroku" Miroku answered with a smile.

Sango cleared her throat.

"Oh! And these are my companions: Sango, Shippo and Kilala" he said motioning to them. "You're welcome my lady. I just wish we could have saved more of you…you seemed quite fair" Miroku stiffened when he felt Sango's aura spike in anger.

"Never mind that. He may have absorbed my body but my spirit remains undefiled by his malice" Keppaku answered.

"May I ask why was Naraku trying to absorb you?"

"He wanted to devour my soul" she answered.

"What?" Sango asked.

"Why would Naraku want to devour your soul? If you are a heavenly priestess would your light purify him from the inside out?" Miroku reasoned.

"That's a possibility" Keppaku said. "But it was something he was willing to risk in order to gain the remedy to eternal life. Allow me to explain: you were sent to me by an old friend named Kaede, were you not?"

"Yes, we were. Our friend Kagome is cursed with a unknown spelled and—"

"A spell and a curse were casted on the miko Kagome" Keppaku said. Her soul flickered. "You should have never left the her side, she will need your help for the birthing"

Confused looks crossed the faces of Miroku, Sango and Shippo. Kilala tilted her head sideways and blinked.

"Wait I'm not following…what do you mean birthing, my lady" Miroku asked.

"Kagome is pregnant" Keppaku stated. "It was the result of the spell that was casted upon her… She and the demon Sesshomaru have sired a child by their spiritual union"

Shippo gagged in disbelief. "Kagome is pregnant with a Kami?!"

"What? How did this happen?!" Sango asked before Miroku got the chance to exclaim.

"The balance of yin and yang—the powers of a miko and the powers of a youkai clash together to form a creature of perfect balance. Not a human, not a hanyou but a Kami and a Kami has the power of immortality. Even if the body is destroyed, their soul shall live on to the ends of worlds hence becoming an ancient soul"

Keppaku continued.

"Evil like Naraku seeks the child's life because they wish to be like a Kami. They will try to absorb the baby's spirit and gain immortality. Others seek the child to destroy her because they fear the terrible power to be unleashed by the flesh born Kami. Other's however, like I, wish to protect the child until she can protect herself. Will you protect the Inu Megami?"

"If the baby belongs to Kagome, I will protect it with my life!" Sango answered without hesitation.

"I agree whole heartedly with Sango" Miroku said as he placed his hand on Sango's shoulder. "I will protect the child"

"Me too!" Shippo said.

Kilala meowed in agreement and nodded her furry head.

Keppaku was pleased. "Very well, I accept your vows. I will use the last of my power to take you back to your dominion. Do not fail to protect the child of Kagome and Sesshomaru. And to you good slayer" she said to Sango. "I will bond my remaining essence to your spirit so that I may guide you to assist the mother" she said. Then her spirit entered Sango's body.

"Do you feel any different my dear" Miroku asked.

Sango blinked and began to examine herself. "…No, not at all" she said.

A white door appeared suddenly in front of the group.

"I guess that's our way home" Sango said as she opened the door and when through it. Once everyone had walked into it, it vanished from the heavenly realms of Kimagure.

* * *

"Why are you doing this?" Taji asked as she watched Kagome re-enter the room with a tea tray in her hands. "You don't even know me…"

Kagome had managed to get Taji into her bed to rest and decided to make tea to help soothe the woman. Kagome placed the tray on Taji's nightstand. "If there's an opportunity to help someone, I will"

"Bull crap woman" Taji stated coldly. "What's in it for you? No one does anything for nothing unless you're a follower of Buddha—are you?"

"No" Kagome answered. "That's a sad way of looking at all people…we're not all like that" she said.

Taji went into an uncomfortable silence before she snorted. "You're crazier than me" she muttered under her breath.

Kagome handed the dark miko a cup of tea. "Here, this will help"

Taji sniffed it suspiciously and swore when she couldn't use her canine sense of smell to examine the brew. "Curse being human! Can't smell nothin'! Nearly blind, nearly deaf!" she complained.

"Will you stay like this forever?" Kagome asked.

"Most likely, thanks to your brat!" Taji said. She sighed as swished the tea in the cup around. "If I die, I die—who cares" she took a sip. A surprised look came to her face as she smacked her lips. "It's good…jasmine tea…I'll be darn—"

"Wait—you knew it was the baby that did it?" Kagome asked

"Hell, spiritual powers like that can't come from humans!" Taji said. "The little snot must have sensed my dark miko powers and felt threatened so it—or she tried to purify me to insure her safety. That's no normal kid I can tell you! It's not hanyou, it's not youkai and it's not human…"

"I don't understand what you're getting at…" Kagome said.

Taji laughed. "Neither do I, darling, neither do I!"

Kagome ran her hand over her midsection. "Are me and Sesshomaru really the biological parents of this baby?"

Taji almost snorted at the obvious question. "Oh course darling! The pup was formed from your spiritual union with Sesshomaru. Together you two have created a powerful new breed…I'm not sure about this but I believe your baby has an ancient soul"

"What's that?"

"It's a powerful being from the days of old" Taji explained. "And I believe it has been reincarnated through you. You should be proud—that's ultra rare. When an ancient soul is being reborn—it doesn't forget its past and it doesn't share its soul with a future incarnation. It's one being forever"

"Um…" Kagome muttered.

Taji saw the look of confusion on Kagome's face. She explained further. "To put it blankly an ancient soul is either a Dai-youkai of old or a Kami whose body was destroyed but its spirit lives on to await a time of rebirth in the flesh. Some are never reborn because it takes a special type of conception to conceive them—usually a spiritual union is needed between a woman and man of exceptionally strong spiritual powers—"

"Then that's what had happened with me and Sesshomaru!" Kagome said in realization. "When our souls intertwined, the baby was conceived in spirit!"

"Bingo!" Taji said as she snuggled back into her pillow. "Since the little monster has spiritual powers of the light—I suggest it's a Kami"

"Really a Kami?" Kagome asked in awe. She was beginning to feel overwhelmed. "But Sesshomaru is youkai and I'm human how did that happen?"

Taji shrugged. "How the hell should I know?" she asked. She turned her back to Kagome. "You may go"

"But—"

"I don't require you're assistance!" she snapped.

Kagome felt a little hurt. She got up to exit the room when Taji continued to speak. "However I do appreciate it…you have shown me more compassion today than I was treated with in the last few hundred years…thank you Kagome"

Kagome gasped. She turned around to smile at Taji. "You're welcome! Are you sure you're going to be okay?"

"Yes and one more thing"

"What is it?"

"Don't tell anyone about your child being an ancient spirit, okay?"

"Why?"

"Because there're some dark forces in this world that just wait for an opportunity to devour an ancient spirit. If they are to able to consume one—they will gain the ability of immortality and live forever even if their bodies are destroyed—"

"No!" Kagome said horrified.

"Exactly"

"But can I at least tell Sesshomaru?"

Taji shrugged. "It's up to you" she said. "And as for me, I vow to keep silent. If word get's out it wasn't from me"

Kagome gave a slight bow. "It means a lot to me, thank you Taji. I hope you get well" she said as she exited the room.

Even without her super senses, Taji was able to hear Kagome collect her backpack and walk out of the hut. She stirred again in her bed to lie on her back facing the ceiling. _'Now I know…'_ she thought quietly. _'I understand why the child has chosen you, Kagome to be her mother…'_

_

* * *

_

"Stupid wench!" hissed the demon Futago bitterly. It has been two days since his encounter with an injured Dai-youkai and a miko. The miko had practically purified him and his arm had yet to heal. It probably never would. He would have to sever it or else demons would always be hunting him for food. While he was contemplating it a bodiless voice addressed him.

"Are you the demon, Futago?" it asked.

Futago shrieked and began looking around wildly. He did not sense an aura.

"Answer me, fool" the voice said with an edge. Whoever it was it was growing impatient. "Are you Futago or not?"

"What's it to you?!" Futago demanded.

"Everything" the voice answered. "Master Naraku shall be pleased" A dark figure appeared out of the trees and descended onto the injured demon. Futago screamed into the evening.

**-TBC-**

* * *

**ChosenMibhar:** I hope that clears things up for you guys a bit—since some of you have been wondering why Kagome's kid got so many abilities. If you still don't get, just tell me and I'll try to break it down some more.

And if you see any spelling mistakes or something incomplete please tell me and I'll try to fix it when I get time.

NOTES:

About the 'bitch' thing— Bitch literally means 'female dog' and it's not offensive—it's the people that take the word and use it to describe a horrid girl. In my fic, the word bitch is not used a cuss word.




	20. Poisoned from the inside out

**ChosenMibhar:** … … …for once I'm kinda speechless on the intro… …

**Chapter 20: Poisoned from the inside out**

* * *

Kagome had gotten used to hiking over long distances from traveling around the feudal era with InuYasha for over a year but she suddenly felt utterly weak. She had to rest several times as she traveled through Taji's swamp. Again Kagome dropped her backpack and slid down against a tree. She had managed to make it to the outskirts of the swamp by a flowing river when her bladder vibrated.

Kagome placed down her backpack and did her business in a nearby bush. It burned when she urinated. Not to mention her lower back was on fire! Kagome moaned as she laid against a tree for support. She had never felt so bad in her entire life. It was like her body was shutting down on her. She felt herself grow faint. She wobbled and fell over: everything turned dark.

* * *

InuYasha wandered in the shadows under the trees of his Forest. Kikyo's faint scent haunted him. It had been days since she left him right after their mating and he hasn't been the same since. He figured he deserved it. After all the way he treated Kagome still haunted him. He had no idea were she was. He assumed she went back to her time but he didn't have the balls to go check up on her in her time.

InuYasha also wondered where Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kilala were. Kaede had told him they were running an errand but they had been gone far too long in his opinion.

InuYasha drawn out of his thoughts as he felt something had bumped into his leg.

"Get off me you idiot hanyou!" a shrill voice commanded.

"Oi, you ran into me Jaken!" InuYasha snapped as he stared down at the little imp and that ran into his pant leg. InuYasha was pissed—He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't even notice the stench of Sesshomaru's pack in his forest and literally right under his nose.

"Hey, InuYasha-san"

Rin greeted kindly with a short bow as she and Ah-Un emerged from the foliage. "Down mind Jaken-sama, he's just upset because we can't find Sesshomaru-sama. Have you since him around the last couple of days?"

"Thank Kami I have not!" InuYasha answered crossing his arms. "Why do you follow the bastard anyway?" he asked.

"Don't you dare speak of Sesshomaru-sama that way you low down, lovechild hanyou—ahhh!" Jaken cried out as InuYasha stomped him into the ground as he continued to walk on pass Sesshomaru's group. "Later, I got more important things!" InuYasha called out over his shoulder. He decided to try and find his mate Kikyo while the trail was still fresh.

After InuYasha was gone Rin said, "You can come out, Kohaku he's gone"

Kohaku jumped down next to Rin from the tree above. He brushed his hands to rid them of the gritty white powder. "It's a good thing I had that incense stick but now I'm out—I need to restock at the next village we pass" Kohaku said.

"Why are you trying to avoid him anyway?" Rin asked placing her hands on her hip. "InuYasha is companion your sister travels with—"

"Exactly Rin-chan!" Kohaku said cutting Rin off. "He'll tell Sango if he saw me and then Sango would want me back"

"But isn't that a good thing?" Rin asked tilling her head slightly. "If my family was still alive I would want to be with them. Well maybe visit them—I'll never leave Sesshomaru-sama!" she said contently.

Kohaku shook his head sadly. "I can't go back to Sango until Naraku is dead so it's better if she thinks I'm dead for now"

Rin shrugged. "Anyway where do you think we should look for Lord Sesshomaru next?"

"Let's try the eastern wood" Kohaku advised. "It's wroth a shot"

"Okay, come on Ah-Un!" Rin said sweetly as she pulled the dragon horse's reins. Ah-Un moaned contentedly and followed after her. Jaken was just able to peel himself from the ground when the children were leaving. "Ungrateful whelps!" he exclaimed. "This is not how you treat your caregiver!" he screeched as he ran after them.

* * *

Kagome moaned as stirred awake. Her backside was still aching but it wasn't as bad as it was a little while ago. Kagome opened her eyes to realize she was lying by the stream. Her sleeve was rolled up and she could see little black leeches on her left arm. Kagome was repulsed. She reached to pull the slimy blood sucking creatures off.

"No, leave it on for a bit longer" a soft voice commanded.

Kagome looked up to see Sesshomaru staring down at her. "Sesshomaru?" she asked out loud.

Sesshomaru bend down and laid a cloth full of herbs next to her. "You must take these. Brew and drink this once a day, preferably in the morning" Sesshomaru ordered. "These will help cleanse the toxin in your body"

"W-what happened?" Kagome asked weakly. "How did I get poisoned?"

"You were poisoned from the inside out" Sesshomaru answered. "I figure this would happen, considering my element is poison"

"I don't understand…" Kagome said.

"The baby is a poison element inu hanyou. Your body tried to dispose of the toxin by eliminating it through your urinary track but it has become too much and almost destroyed your kidneys" Sesshomaru explained. "If you need further proof—observe"

He motioned his eyes to the bush Kagome used to release herself earlier.

"Eep!" Kagome squeaked when she saw it. It had wilted up and fallen over in a rotting heap. "No wonder I was about to kill over! Thanks Sesshomaru, I owe you one—"

"You owe me nothing" came Sesshomaru's flat reply. He knelled down beside Kagome with a steamy tea cup in his hand. "Now, drink" he insisted. He brought the cup's rim to Kagome's lips. When Kagome took a sip, she nearly gagged—the tea was bitter!

"Finish it" Sesshomaru ordered as he pressed the cup next to her lips again. _'Think of the baby, think of the baby'_ Kagome told herself as she forced the bitter brew down. Once she finished, Sesshomaru laid her head back down gently and moved back over to the fire he built.

"Why are you helping me?" Kagome asked as she closed her eyes.

"Are you ever silent while conscious?" Sesshomaru answered with a question. "It was simply my obligation" he answered a few moments later. Kagome's eyes snapped open. "Obligation?" she asked. "After all we've been through and I'm just an obligation!?"

"What else are you to me?" Sesshomaru asked earnestly. Kagome felt hurt at Sesshomaru's statement and tried to search his eyes for any type of affection and found an emotionless façade. She sighed. "I was hoping…well um…"

"Hoping what?" he asked stoically.

"I…" A confused look crossed Kagome's face. "I really don't know…" she admitted. Then she asked, "Does it always have to be about you?"

"If something concerns my person, yes and if does not, then no" Sesshomaru stated.

Kagome shook her head sadly. "Well thanks anyway" she said. "When I recover, I'll be along my way and you can leave" she said. Kagome rested her eyes again and fell into a light sleep.

Sesshomaru watched her as she continued to sleep well into the evening. He supposed he should at least escort her back to the human village. He didn't want any harm to befall her while he was indebted to her. As much as he hated to admit it, he owed his life to the compassion of a human miko.

It took him days to accept it. In bitterness, he slashed out at her but she returned his hate with love and kindness. It confused him. She showed the same compassion with the dark miko, Taji. She chose to stay with a complete stranger than go back to her home.

Sesshomaru had lingered around the swamp after he had left Taji's hut. When Kagome left, He had followed her trail just to make sure she would not come to harm. He grew more attentive when he noticed how fatigued she was. It's when she urinated in a nearby bush he knew her what her dilemma was.

As she fainted he used his super speed to catch her in mid-fall before she hit the ground. Immediately he had brought her to the springs where he fished out a few leeches to help drain the poison from her bloodstream. It was rational to just let her die and let all his problems vanish but it was his instinct was to save her.

Sesshomaru snapped out of his thoughts he heard the girl moan. She mumbled something under breath and turned over. She was still for a few minutes before she began to sleep talk again. "Sesshomaru…" she said. Sesshomaru glanced in her direction. "Sesshomaru…" she said again. Sesshomaru leaned over her to hear what she had to say. "**Down** boy…" she said.

Not expecting the command, Sesshomaru fell undignified to the ground. "Wench!" he sneered under his breath as he sat up. _'What in the seven hells could she be dreaming about?!' _He grumbled mentally. Sesshomaru then rolled up Kagome's sleeves and pulled off the leeches and tossed them back into the stream. He shouldered her backpack and picked her up gently. He then turned into a sphere of light and headed northeast.

* * *

Kagome yarned as she blinked awake. It was morning. "Now how did I get back to the well?" she asked out loud. She sat up and yawned. "Sesshomaru must have dropped me off, here" she guessed. Kagome then thought for a second. "Wait I have a test tomorrow—no wait—it's today!" she shrieked.

Sesshomaru had kept watch over her all through the morning through the thickets. _'What a bizarre human. I doubt my own pup will come out sane'_ he thought to himself as he watched her jump down the well and back to her own dominion. He then left to find his pack; he could tell they were nearby—in the Eastern Wood to be precise. It has been several days since he had left them and he knew they had to be concerned about his whereabouts.

Even though Sesshomaru tried to get his mind on different things, his mind continually drifted back to the miko. As strange as Kagome was, she was beginning to fascinate him—in a strange way of course.

* * *

"Oh it's so good to be back!" Kagome singed as she entered her home. Her family was in the kitchen. Souta and Grandfather were stuffing their faces with breakfast. Kagome felt her stomach heave as she watched them. She usually loved pickles but since she became pregnant, the very sight of them made her queasy.

"Why hello, Kagome" Ms. Higurashi greeted her daughter warmly. "I'm glad you were able to come home on time. Do you feel up to going to school today?"

"Yes. I just need to grab some breakfast, change my clothes and I'll be on my way. I got a test today in my homeroom" Kagome reached into her pocket and pulled out the herbs and handed them to her mother. "Brew these for me and make sure to add a whole lot of sugar to it!"

Ms. Higurashi nodded. "Kagome, right after school today: can you please meet me in the front office? I took the liberty to make an appointment with Principal Ginn about concerning your absences"

"Okay, mama!" Kagome called over her shoulder as she climbed the stairs to her bedroom.

* * *

It was rather awkward walking through the halls of her middle school that morning for Kagome. Everyone took a double take of her as she passed—especially the teachers. The boys whispered among themselves and the girls giggled in hushed tones. It's obvious they knew the 'good' news. Kagome felt her cheeks heat as she picked up the pace to make it to her homeroom in time.

"Will you leave me alone already?!" Ayumi's voice shouted from the hallway. "I'm not telling you anything! If you want answers ask Kagome herself!"

Kagome groaned. The gossip girls were harassing her friends for information on her. As she entered her homeroom she was instantly surrounded by about 12 girls. Most of them were from another homeroom.

"So is it true?!"

"Are you pregnant?!"

Where the main questions that the group immediately asked Kagome. Trying to restrain her temper, Kagome told them yes. When they tried to pry information concerning the father, she told them it was none of their business and told them to in the nicest way possible to buzz off but they persisted relentlessly. Kagome knew she was so going to blow a blood vessel.

Luckily for all of them Mr. Kitsunehi stepped in. "Ladies, shouldn't you return to your own homeroom? The bell is going to ring any moment now" he suggested. "Besides, you are disturbing my classroom" he added with a hint of annoyance.

The girls muttered apologizes to him and quickly disbursed. After that was over Mr. Kitsunehi turned to Kagome and smiled softly at her—a sincere smile. "Congratulations Miss. Higurashi. May fortune smile upon you" he said.

"Thank you, sensei" Kagome said trying to surpass a blush.

Mr. Kitsunehi nodded. He turned to walk back to his desk. Kagome blinked after him. He seemed even more familiar now. Suddenly her mind flashed to Shippo. He had left with Miroku and Sango to go find the priestess Keppaku and she hasn't seen him for weeks. She missed not only Shippo but her other friends.

'_I hope you guys are alright'_ Kagome thought to herself as she sunk down into her desk. Usually Yuka would sit behind her but she saw her ex-friend sitting on the other side of the room completely ignoring her. Kagome turned to her right. Ayumi was studying some last minute notes. She looked up when she noticed Kagome's eyes on her.

"Good morning, Kagome. I'm sorry those vultures attacked you this morning" Ayumi said referring to the girls who pestered Kagome earlier.

"It's okay. Thank you for not talking, Ayumi—you're a real pal"

Ayumi nodded. She then went back to studying. Kagome turned to her left to face her other friend, Eri. "Good morning, Eri". Eri continued to look ahead as if she didn't notice her. "Eri, I'm right here, I'm I suddenly invisible to you or something?" Kagome asked.

Eri sighed and looked Kagome straight into her eyes. "I'm sorry Kagome-chan but my parents found out about your um…about you being pregnant and they don't want me to be friends with you anymore…"

"Why?"

"They think you'll be a bad influence, I'm really sorry" Eri said sincerely. She got up and moved away to another desk leaving Kagome to gape after her.

* * *

InuYasha stared down into the darkness of the Bone Eater's well. When the scent of his lover Kikyo went cold, he decided to investigate Kagome's scent and it led him back to the well. He could smell Kagome's scent on it—along with Sesshomaru's.

"So that's where she went after she left…" InuYasha sighed. "She went off to Sesshomaru"

Even though they weren't together anymore—it still hurt a lot. Sesshomaru has always been his rival and he couldn't see Kagome with him. It was like betrayal of the worst degree. Suddenly something clicked inside InuYasha: he remembered all the times he ran after Kikyo when she was alive for the second time and left Kagome. Back then he didn't understand why Kagome would get so upset but now he knew…

Life was nothing but cruel irony to him…

Suddenly InuYasha sniffed the air. The scents of Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kilala came to his nose. "So they're finally back" InuYasha muttered to himself. He walked to Kaede's village to confront them.

* * *

Kagome sighed. This was one of the worst days of her life. For some privacy and a little alone time, Kagome went to the school's roof to be by herself. She stared out over the horizon airily until she heard someone walking up behind her.

"Hey, Kagome…" a voice said a little timidly.

Kagome turned around to see Hojo standing behind her. "Hojo?" She stood up to face him. "Hi…" There was silence between them. "Are you sure you want to be up here with me?" Kagome asked with a hint in her voice.

Hojo swallowed. He caught her drift. "That's what I wanted to ask you—are you really…um…er…"

"Pregnant?" Kagome finished for him. "Yes I am" she answered.

"…Oh" Hojo said. "The rumors were true…"

The awkwardness increased between them. Hojo's face turned a light shade of pink. He stuffed his hands into his pocket. "Well you could've just told me you had another boyfriend…I feel bad for trying to woo you this year and you already had someone else…Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because…well I don't know…There really was never another guy…It's just me and the baby now…" Kagome answered.

Hojo blinked. "You're not dating anyone right now?"

Kagome's mind flashed to Sesshomaru. She remembered his words from yesterday.

"_It was simply my obligation" he answered a few moments later. Kagome's eyes snapped open. "Obligation?" she asked. "After all we've been through and I'm just an obligation!?"_

"_What else are you to me?" Sesshomaru asked earnestly._

"No…" Kagome answered.

"Where's the father?" Hojo asked.

"Well…um" Kagome muttered. She paused for a moment to think of a way to put the relationship between her and Sesshomaru into modern terms. "He's willing to pay child support but he doesn't want anything to do with me personally"

"That's sad" Hojo said. "If you were carrying my baby I would want to be with every part of you!" he confessed as the blush on his face deepened. Kagome felt her cheeks beginning to redden too. "Kagome, maybe this is a bit soon but will you consider dating me again? I promise I won't abandon you!"

"Hojo!" Kagome gasped in disbelief. "I'm pregnant with a baby that's not even yours! If you be seen with me—they'll think you're the father!"

"I'm willing to accept that" Hojo said. "Trust me Kagome-chan. I've been thinking about that but it doesn't matter. I've been crushing on you since I was in elementary school! But now my feelings have grown to love. I don't care what other's think as long as you love me back!"

Kagome was taken aback by his confession of love. "Hojo…" she whispered. Without even thinking Kagome hugged him. "I really don't know what to say…"

"Then don't say anything" Hojo said hugging Kagome closer to his chest.

They stayed like that for several minutes until the lunch bell ranged signaling the end of first lunch. Hojo reluctantly let Kagome out of his arms. "Just think about it, Kagome-chan" Hojo insisted. "Can I call you later this evening?"

"No" Kagome said. A worried look crossed Hojo's face. "I'll call you"

Hojo nearly sighed in relief. "Okay, later Higurashi" he said. Quickly he stole a kiss as he pricked Kagome's cheek and left. Kagome touched her cheek daintily as she stood there dazed thinking about what had just occured.

-**TBC-**

* * *

**ChosenMibhar:** I wrote this to show that Sesshy is not a complete A-hole—he's just stubborn and a bit selfish sometimes. Oh, and about Kagome 'downing' Sesshomaru in her sleep—I got that from an InuYasha episode when she did the same thing to InuYasha. It was so funny to me that I had to do it to Sesshy!


	21. Meeting with Principal Ginn

**ChosenMibhar:** wow…this is the longest chapter I've had ever wrote for this story so far. I had to break this in half because the ending was incomplete. Enjoy this part though. Sorry I didn't get a chance to respond to most of the reviews but I promise to get better at it!

* * *

**Chapter 21: The meeting with Principal Ginn**

After school was dismissed, Kagome went to the front office to meet her mother for her appointment with the principal. When she arrived her mother was waiting for her. "Right on time sweetheart" Ms. Higurashi greeted as she hugged her daughter. They waited together in the sectary office before Miss. Ginn came out to meet them. She was a short, rotund woman in her mid-thirties, dressed in a black pants suit. She had narrow spectacles and her hair was pulled into a tight bun on the top of her head.

"Higurashi, Kagome and Higurashi-san" Ginn said in a croaking voice that reminded Kagome of a toad.

Kagome and her mother stood up and greeted the principal politely with a short bow. The courtesy was not returned. Instead Ginn waved her hand impatiently. "Yes, yes—well come in we have much to discuss!" she said. Ginn waddled back to her office and motioned for her guest to enter. Once Kagome and Ms. Higurashi sat down, Ginn closed the door and sat down behind her large oak wood desk.

Ginn tapped her fat fingers on the ends of her office chair. A smug smile came to her lips. "It has been fifth-teen years, Akane" she addressed Ms. Higurashi.

"Yes it has" Ms. Higurashi agreed. "How have you been all these years, Shampoo?"

"You two know each other?" Kagome interrupted.

"We went to school here together darling. Almost seventeen years ago to be exact" Ginn answered. "And yes I am doing wonderful. As you can see I'm the principal at Shikon High school and I'm currently engaged to the famous medical practitioner, Nobuyuki" she shoved her fat hand into Ms. Higurashi's face. On her finger was an insanely huge diamond ring. "So how are you?"

Ms. Higurashi was about to answer but Ginn cut her off. "Because I have not heard from you since you dropped out in your senior year. The rumors were that you had gotten yourself pregnant over spring break—was it true?"

"Yes they were—"

"Dear, oh dear and you never came back and graduated! What happened? You became a housewife and continued to pop them out?"

"I only hove two children—"

"Really, the rumor was that you had more—"

"Isn't this meeting about Kagome?" Ms. Higurashi asked.

"Yes indeed" Ginn replied unfazed. She looked at Kagome with her beady eyes. "There is also a rumor going around campus that you are expecting yourself, Kagome" Ginn said.

Kagome frowned slightly but answered Ginn's question by nodding her head. Ginn hummed. "Well, well the apple never falls far from the tree. Don't you agree Ms. Higurashi?"

Kagome stole a quick glance at her mother. Ms. Higurashi's usually jovial face was hard as stone. With her lips thin, she asked flatly, "Will Kagome be able to finish attending school here or not?"

"Well as you know, the school rules have changed quite a bit over the last twenty but some things obviously don't."

Kagome had to close her eyes to keep herself from snapping on the headmistress. What a horrible woman! She glanced again at her Mother again. It was obvious her patience was wearing thin too.

"Since there are only a few weeks left to graduation, I will take no action in removing Kagome Higurashi from our school. However I do not see how she will be able to participate."

"WHAT?!" Kagome and Ms. Higurashi shouted at the same time.

"I've been keeping up with my classes!" Kagome shouted in defense. Of course she didn't mention she was behind several assignments in her math class do to InuYasha's _protective _nature or the three research papers she was behind in English because she got a little distracted by her travels in the Feudal Era of Japan trying to slay a hideous demon named Naraku.

"You're passing—just barely in academics" was her flat reply.

"Then what is it?" Ms. Higurashi said. She relaxed some but was still on edge.

Ginn reached down into a bottom drawer and pulled out a heavy file folder. On the label it read 'Kagome Higurashi'. She opened the folder and began to flip threw it while she hummed menacingly.

"Her absents are unacceptable I'm afraid"

"But Kagome was ill" Ms. Higurashi pleaded. "Surely you cannot with hold her diploma for that"

"Every type of absent is unacceptable to me" Ginn said stated looking sharply at Ms. Higurashi threw her spectacles. "These were all the excuses filed within the last three months" She then pulled one of the sheets of paper and read off:

"Absent, common cold"

"Absent, asthma attack"

"Absent, neuralgia"

"Absent, stomach virus"

"Absent, fever"

"Absent, the flu"

"Absent, lime disease"

"Absent, gout and bunions"

"Absent, strep throat"

"Absent, mumps"

"Absent, chicken pops"

"Absent, sunburned—third degree"

"Absent, Constipation"

"Absent, allergic reaction from incest bite"

"Absent, German Measles"

"Absent, Thread worms" Ginn raised an eye brow in question toward Kagome. Kagome felt herself twitch. Couldn't her Grandfather come up with any better illnesses than that? Honestly!

"Absent, RSV"

"Absent, Diarrhea and vomiting"

"Absent, serve earache"

"Absent, Tonsillitis"

"Absent, hirschsprung's disease flare up"

"Absent, pneumonia"

"Absent, narcolepsy"

"Absent, Sinusitis"

"Absent, touch of bronchitis"

After Ginn finished, she closed the folder with a smirk of satisfactory. "I myself use to be a medical physician before I decided to work for public schools" Ginn said. She then motioned to her credentials on the wall behind her. "And you Kagome seem as healthy as a horse! You have no physical evidence to prove otherwise—"

"Unless Kagome can prove herself otherwise!" Ms. Higurashi insisted. "Can these absences be accused if you find them valid?" she asked.

Ginn's lips went thin. "Yes" she said dryly. "If you can _prove_ these absents are true by a doctor's note, it will be held in satisfactory" She pulled Kagome's attendance sheet out of the file and handed to Ms. Higurashi. "You have two weeks to return the excuses to me but Kagome Higurashi must pass **all** of her final exams with a 'C' or better" Ginn said warned harshly.

"That's great. I'll make sure to do just that!" Kagome said determined. She felt her smile spread when she saw a dark mark crossed Ginn's face.

"Alright then" Ms. Higurashi said in her usually peppy voice. She bowed her head. "Thank you Miss. Ginn. You truly have helped us today and it was pleasure to met you again after all these years"

Kagome could have sworn she heard a snort from Ginn. The headmistress then got stiffly up to open the door. "The pleasure is all mine. I'm glad to be at service" she said unenthusiastically.

When Kagome got up to leave she noticed how tight her skirt felt around her waist. Mentally she sighed. That was not good for her or the baby. Today was officially the last day that she would wear her school uniform. "Um, Ginn-san?" she asked.

"Yes" Miss. Ginn said flatly.

"What should I do about my school uniform since—" Kagome made the motion of a round belly against her abdomen.

"Well I believe a green or white maternity dress will be satisfactory, Miss. Higurashi"

"Okay, thank you" Kagome said. She then left the building with her mother.

* * *

On the bus ride home, Kagome wondered why her Principal was acting so horrid toward her mother earlier. "Hey, mom" Kagome asked getting her attention. "Just curious why were you so calm? That woman was acting like the wicked witch of the west!"

Ms. Higurashi shook her head indifferently. "Kagome, she insulted me because we had the same crush on Haruto Higurashi but he married me when I got pregnant with you"

"Oh" Kagome said in realization. "So basically she was your romantic rival for daddy" she then thought a moment. "Well it seems she had a happy ending anyway—"

"Don't say that Kagome, money and power does not create happiness—"

"But it does help a little" Kagome said. "At least she don't have to worry about how to make ends meet"

"True. But I must tell you that she is not happy"

"And how can you tell?"

"It's in her eyes, her tone and even the way she acted toward us. She is still jealous of me after all these years. I feel pity for her" Ms. Higurashi said. Kagome stared at her mom. Her statement was rather conceited but her tone was sincere. Perhaps what she said was true after all.

* * *

"Hey so you guys are back!" InuYasha addressed his companions. They were resting in Kaede's home when he arrived. "Where the hell have you guys been?! This isn't time to take a vacation!"

"I wish it was because I think I need one now" Shippo sighed. "Ow!" he cried when InuYasha punched him in the head.

"I wasn't talking to you twerp!"

"InuYasha! Don't be so hard on Shippo we're all exhausted!" Miroku reasoned. "It was a long journey we undertook"

"You found that priestess then?" InuYasha demanded.

Sango nodded. "Yeah and we found out what's happening to Kagome, where is she by the way?" she answered.

"She's in her time, why? You need to talk to her?"

"Well I guess we can talk to you first" Sango said as she and Miroku began to explain what happened on their journey.

* * *

Kagome was reading through a novel called 'Of mice and men' for her English class when her brother Souta came home from his elementary school. "Hey Sis!" he greeted.

"Hey" Kagome replied flatly. She turned a page and continued reading.

"Do you know when InuYasha will be coming back around? I want to play against him in Halo—he's so easy to beat!" Souta laughed but then stopped when Kagome lowered her book with a sour expression coming to her face. "Ummm, you two aren't getting along?" he asked nervously.

Kagome closed her book and huffed into the Kitchen to get something to drink. Souta followed her uneasily to hear her answer. Kagome poured herself a cup of lemonade kool aid and gulped it down. "Me and InuYasha are not seeing each other anymore" she replied finally.

"What?!" Souta squeaked. "You and InuYasha broke up!?" he knew this world was coming to an end.

Kagome nodded slowly. "InuYasha is with Kikyo again—"

"I thought the walking clay pot was dead!"

Kagome sighed. "Well…she did die, again, but then he was revived again…and this time with real flesh and bone"

"And InuYasha left you again for her?" Souta asked bottom lined. "Kami, he must really like her!"

"You don't have to rub it in" Kagome said with a glare.

"Gez, sorry!"

"What are you saying!?" Kagome's Grandfather exclaimed. He stood up from behind the kitchen cabinet he was eavesdropping behind. "Why is InuYasha fooling around with your pre-carination when he's supposed to be marrying you?!"

Kagome sighed. _'InuYasha never said he would marry me…'_ she thought._ 'And we all sorta pushed it on him because I got a bun in the oven…'_

"Grandpa, me and InuYasha aren't going to get married" Kagome reached into her skirt's pocket and pulled out the family's slash. "He wanted me to return it you…" Kagome handed the slash to him. Tears fell from Grandfather's eyes.

"He has abandoned my pregnant granddaughter and has disgraced the priest clan of Higurashi! Such dishonor and shame! May bad karma follow him all the days of his life!" he bellowed in anguish. Kagome's mother entered the kitchen after hearing all the ruckus. "What's going on in here? Why are you yelling, father?" she addressed Kagome's Grandfather.

"InuYasha had abandoned Kagome and his child to be with another woman!" he shouted in tears.

"W-What?" Ms. Higurashi asked in pure shock. She looked at her daughter. "Kagome is this true?" she asked.

"Please don't be mad at InuYasha!" Kagome pleaded with her Grandfather. "He's not the father so it's not his responsibility!"

An uneasy silence settled in the room.

"… … …Whoa" Souta was the first to speak. "Then that means you were two-timing InuYasha!"

"Souta!" Ms. Higurashi said in an unfamiliar voice. She addressed her daughter in a thin voice. "Then who is the father Kagome?"

"It's…um…" she trailed. She swallowed. "It's InuYasha's brother, Sesshomaru"

Souta nearly had a stroke. "You mean that son of a b—"

"Souta, watch your language!" Ms. Higurashi interrupted. She didn't mind Souta looking up to InuYasha but he picked up a few unnecessary traits.

"Sorry mom—is my niece's dad? Didn't he try to kill you before? Why would you want to fool around with him?!"

"Souta will you stop saying that!" Kagome snapped as her face bled crimson. "I didn't cheat on InuYasha and me and Sesshomaru never had hanky-panky—I'm still a virgin!" she shouted.

Souta snorted. "Good one sis; are you the reincarnated Virgin Mary?"

"I'm telling you the truth!" Kagome cried. "It was a spell!" She slapped her hand over her face. "Look, everyone into the living room and I'll explain everything!"

Once Kagome was able to get her family seated on the sofa, she went on to explain everything that has been happening to her the last couple of weeks. "But there was another part to the spell" she explained. "Not only did it make me pregnant with Sesshomaru's child but if Sesshomaru refuse to love me and earn my love in return, the baby will die at birth…I-I didn't know how to tell you guys before"

Ms. Higurashi was the first to speak up. "Then there's nothing else to do, Kagome"

"What?"

"You want to save your child's life?"

"Yes"

"Then you must learn to love its father and _earn_ his love in return before the baby is ready to be born" she said determined.

"Um mom, Sesshomaru doesn't like me in that way" Kagome objected. "He told me flat out that I was nothing but an obligation and I won't force him to like me just because I carry his child. But at least he wants to be part of the baby's life…I think—"

"You _think_?" Ms. Higurashi questioned Kagome's statement.

"But will my niece die if you don't fall in love with him, Sis?" Souta asked concerned.

Kagome was touched. She patted his shoulder. "Don't worry—remember Sesshomaru has the sword Tenseiga. It can restore the dead to life"

Ms. Higurashi still looked worried. "You are willing to risk that? What if it doesn't work?"

Kagome gulped quietly. That's was her concern too. "It will work mama, please don't worry"

Ms. Higurashi reluctantly nodded. "Alright" she said. "But I still think you should try to love Sesshomaru and see if you could earn his love in return" she advised.

"Honestly mom—you've never been around the guy! He's an arrogant, stubborn, pompous fluff ball of evil! How I'm I suppose to get any affection out of him?!"

"Will you at least try?" Ms. Higurashi pleaded. "For the baby's sake?"

Kagome sighed heavily. Mention the baby and she turns to water. _'You better thank me one day for this kiddo'_

"For the baby I will…" she agreed reluctantly.

Ms. Higurashi smiled. "Go ask Sesshomaru how he feels about being involved in the child's life, okay?"

"Now?" Kagome asked surprised.

Ms. Higurashi nodded.

"But—but what about school?! The absences!? Who is going to—"

"I thought you said you wanted to save the child's life, Kagome?" Ms. Higurashi tried to say but it came out as a question instead. "Honey, school, goals and ambitions is alright but is it wroth losing an innocent human—or rather hanyou life over? The baby didn't ask for this no more than you did dear…"

Ms. Higurashi's eyes soften as she trailed.

"…like I didn't ask for you in the center of my senior year when I was in junior high school. But I truly have been blessed to be your mother" She embraced her daughter. "And if I had to go threw another teenage pregnancy with you, I would do it a thousand times over!"

"Mom, thank you"

Ms. Higurashi released her daughter. "Have faith Kagome. Things will work out, somehow, especially for those who do good in spite of their own poor circumstances…Now, hurry and go back! I'll try to figure out what to do about these unexcused absences while you woo the baby's daddy" she said with a wink.

Kagome blushed scarlet. "Mom!"

"Is InuYasha still allowed to come over even if you guys aren't seeing each other anymore?" Souta asked hopefully.

Kagome hesitated but she figured that Souta shouldn't suffer just because her and InuYasha's relationship. "…Yes he is" Kagome answered. "Okay, I'll collect my homework assignments and be on my way." As she went up stairs to her room she patted her Grandfather on his shoulder sympathetically. The old man only shook his head and left the room.

* * *

Kagome was half-way through packing her stuff when she remembered she promised to call Hojo that evening. A sting of guilt filled her. Hesitantly she called him from her cordless phone in her room. The phone ringed a couple of times before some picked up: luckily it was Hojo. "Hey, Hojo what's up? It's Kagome" Kagome tried to greet as cheerily as possible.

"Hey!" Hojo said excitedly. "I just finished my trigonometry homework—"

"Trigonometry?" Kagome gasped cutting him off. "Kami—isn't that for High school?!"she asked amazed.

"Yeah it is. I'm in the gifted program that allows me to get credit in High school so anyway what you wanted to say?"

"Um I called to say that I won't…" Kagome paused. She couldn't knock Hojo off coldly—he was one of the few people who accepted her and the baby. Besides what if Sesshomaru didn't want to learn to her love her in that 'special' way? She had to make sure she didn't burn her bridges with Hojo just in case. "…B-Be able to go out until this weekend!" Kagome sputtered into the mouth piece of the phone as she blushed.

Hojo was glad Kagome couldn't see him—he was practically dancing. "That's great!" Hojo yelled into the phone. "Would you like to go out this Saturday?" he asked eagerly.

'_I'm such an idiot!'_ Kagome sighed mentally. "Sure" she answered.

"Great! I'll pick you up at six, okay?" Hojo asked. "I'll take you out to eat at that new restaurant everyone been talking about—The Roman Gardens! Sound, okay?"

"That will be fine—"

"Awesome! I promise you'll love it!" Hojo said. "I have to go—see yah Saturday and don't cancel on me again!" he said.

"I won't, bye"

"Bye love!"

Hojo hung up. Kagome held the phone in her hand numbly until the dial tone began to beep. She hung up the phone and continued packing. Suddenly a wave of resentment came upon her from the baby.

"Oh stop" Kagome said. "I know you would like me and your daddy to get together but he doesn't like me that way and it's better for both of us if I date someone in this era anyway" she reasoned.

The baby kicked Kagome hard.

"Ow!" Kagome shouted as her hand flew to her stomach. "You little brat!"

'_And proud of it'_

**-TBC-**

* * *

**ChosenMibhar:** I've decided to name Kagome's mom Akane in honor of Takahashi's character from Ranma 1/2. I named the principal Shampoo because that was the name of Akane's rival from China who wanted to marry Ranma and I never really liked her either even though she was a fun character…

If I have any spelling mistakes please tell me. I still have some to fix from last chapter. I don't remember who told me about them but thank you.


	22. I almost hate to deceive you

**ChosenMibhar:** I had to cut the chapter again. This is the second part of 3. Enjoy. Now this I know is the longest chapter yet.

* * *

**Chapter 22: I almost hate to deceive you**

InuYasha stared down hesitantly into the darkness of the Bone Eater's well. Miroku and Sango had told him all that has happened to them in the last couple of weeks and in returned he filled them in on his accounts. By the time he got through summarizing, Miroku had to pull Sango off of him. The enraged woman nearly busted the cap on him with her hiraikotsu when she found out he had dumped Kagome for the resurrected Kikyo.

The demon slayer then demanded that he should apologize to Kagome and mend ties with her immediately. InuYasha knew he should do those things but by being told to do them made him feel rebellious but just thinking about running away from a mad as hell woman made him more compliable.

Suddenly blue energies filled the well as Kagome re-entered the Feudal era. InuYasha sniffed the air softly. _'… Kagome'_

* * *

InuYasha and Kagome both found the grass fascinating to look at for several minutes before Kagome, who was the braver of the two, decided to speak first. "…So what happened to Kikyo?" she asked.

"… …"

"InuYasha?" she asked looking up.

With a sigh, InuYasha met her glance. "…Sh-she she" he took a deep breath. "She up and left…" he trailed. "I don't know why …I just hope she's okay"

"Me too" Kagome said. She hugged InuYasha. InuYasha's dog ears twitched in surprise. "I know how much you care for Kikyo, for your sake I hope she's okay…"

InuYasha hugged her closer to her chest. "Kagome…thank you"

Meanwhile, Shippo, Kilala, Miroku and Sango watched from the bushes as the scene unfolded in front of them. "Aw, how sweet" Miroku said. "That dumb dog doesn't know how lucky he is to have a friend like Kagome"

"Ain't that the truth!" Shippo said. "And InuYasha is too stupid to even know he's lucky!"

"I can't believe she would forgive him so easily—especially how they broke up!" Sango said, adding her own two cents. "Kagome really is a kind-hearted person"

"Speaking of kind-heartedness—Sango, should you take pity on me? You've been really been holding a grudge against me lately and it's breaking my heart" Miroku said to his fiancé.

Sango sighed. She looked Miroku straight in his eyes. "You make me angry—I don't want to be angry with you Miroku. It's just your constant lechery is starting to get to me…I wish I was the only woman you lusted after…" she admitted.

"But my dear, you are special to me" Miroku said taking her hands. "It's true I have a weakness for lovely ladies but you will always remain special to me, Sango" he told her honestly. Sango's eyes soften for a moment before she snatched her hands away. "I'm sorry, Miroku" she said. "But that's not good enough anymore"

Sango got up and walked back toward the village with Kilala following her. Miroku sat watching her retrieving back not in lust but in heartache. Shippo patted Miroku's shoulder empathically. "It's time for you to start a new method" he advised before following Sango as well.

* * *

Kagome was so excited when she was reunited with her friends later on in Kaede's home. "Ohhh!" Kagome cried out happily. "I'm so happy you guys are okay!" She hugged all of them—including the lecherous monk, Miroku.

"My, my you're gaining inches around the old waist, Kagome!" Miroku remarked cheerfully. For once he resisted the urge to grope her. He pulled back and looked at her growing midsection. "It won't be long now"

Kagome sighed as she rubbed her hand over her stomach. She had changed out of her school uniform and into a sweater and an elastic skirt but she knew she had to soon invest in some maternity clothes. "Yep, you're right Miroku. I have only 4 weeks left"

Everyone jaws fell when they heard that.

"What?!"

"Kami have mercy!"

"That's got to be very stressful on your body!" Sango said. "That also means you only got four weeks to warm up to Sesshomaru!" She snorted at the thought. "Good luck!" she said without thinking.

Kagome blinked. "Wait how did you know about Sesshomaru?" she asked. Kagome looked over at InuYasha but the hanyou shook his head. Sango slapped her hand over her mouth. Rather embarrassed, she answered Kagome. "…The priestess Keppaku told us"

"Oh, you were able to find the priestess?" Kagome asked. "What did she say?"

"Well we spoke briefly before she was tragically killed by Naraku"

"What? Why did Naraku kill her?"

"He was trying to absorb her in order to gain immortality because she was a heavenly priestess—but her soul managed to escape in time and Naraku's intensions were not realized. Which brings the reason why we are here now" Sango continued on to explain the situation to Kagome.

Kagome listened as they explained their findings to her. Kagome nodded when they finished. "Yep, I already know that—the dark miko, Taji told me about the baby being an ancient soul"

"Really?" Sango said. "Well that's why I think it's important for you to stay in your time, Kagome. You must protect the baby"

"Well that's logical but I can't stay in my time because I need Sesshomaru's help…for the birthing I mean."

"I think we should find him, then" Miroku suggested. "If he's the father, he should agree to look after you the last week of your pregnancy so he can revive the baby with Tenseiga" Miroku then added. "Or maybe just fall in love with you"

A muffled growl erupted from InuYasha chest. The thought of having Kagome in his brother's arms made him ill. "Gez, get over it InuYasha!" Shippo said after hearing his silent protest. "You're with Kikyo now so why should you care who Kagome get's with?" he asked. InuYasha responded by punching the Kitsune into the ground.

"InuYasha lighten up!" Kagome said and then she asked. "So where do you think Sesshomaru is?"

"I may be able to assist thee on that manner" Kaede said. She had remained silent up until this time. "I sensed his presence pass by here a day ago—before Miroku and Sango had returned. He journeyed into the Eastern Wood"

"Alright, that's where we're heading then" Miroku said as she got up. He helped Kagome get up and the group left.

* * *

They had been traveling for two days as they searched the woods for Sesshomaru but the trail was weak and InuYasha could not sense Sesshomaru or his pack in the Eastern Wood. So the group decided to stop for the night. Sango had already gone to the springs to avoid Miroku but Kagome stayed behind to fix the evening meal for the boys.

"Kagome-sama! A pregnant woman far along such as yourself should not be laboring to make big meals!" Miroku said as he watched Kagome cook instant ramen. Kagome shook her head. "It's okay Miroku, I'm fine! Actually the doctors—um healers in my time said I can do everything I usually did before I got pregnant as long as I don't over do it"

Kagome brought Miroku, Shippo and InuYasha their ramen and handed each of them with a pair of chopsticks. "Now I'll be back, I'm going to join Sango in the Hot Springs!" she said as she gathered her backpack and began to walk away.

Miroku stopped stuffing his face for a second when he came to a realization. "Oh that's why you feed us before you go bathe—it's a distraction and I fell for it blindly for all these months!" Miroku said to Kagome's retrieving back.

Kagome stiffed a giggle with her hand. _'Bingo Miroku!'_

Kagome was half way to the spring when she was greeted by a familiar bodiless voice. "Hello Kagome." A moment later Kikyo appeared through the brush. Kagome didn't sense her at first because her pre-carnation had an aura barrier around her.

"Kikyo? I'm glad you're okay. You really had InuYasha worried!" Kagome said.

The last time she saw Kikyo was over a week ago. Before she was dressed in a silky pale green kimono but now she was dressed in traditionally priestess clothing and she had her bow and arrow strapped to her back. Kagome then noticed a pierce mark on Kikyo's collar bone in the middle of her observation. "Is that a cut, how did you get that scar?"

Kikyo caught where Kagome was staring at and placed her hand across her mating mark. A tender look came to Kikyo's eyes but then it faded. Kagome could sense her brief moment of happiness but under it was a deep sadness.

"Did you and InuYasha—" Kagome turned beet red. "It's none of my business—sorry!" she said quickly.

"It's okay we did" Kikyo answered.

Kagome felt a wave of sadness come upon her: she should have known better since InuYasha loved Kikyo so much but it didn't make her feel any better. Kagome then noticed how powerful Kikyo's aura was. It has spiked tremendously. The first time she saw her, Kikyo's aura was still powerful but less intense. Kagome released a small gasp as she realized the possibility.

"Kikyo, your aura is amplified…" Kagome said. "Congratulations" she said with a sad smile.

Kikyo looked wearied when Kagome told her the news. She sat down on a nearby stump, laying her bow and arrows down. "I wasn't sure but now you have confirmed my fears…"

Kagome blinked. "Why are you scared? Is something wrong with the baby?"

"No" Kikyo answered. "Women are not allowed to serve in the priesthood while they child bear… but I cannot allow myself to throw away InuYasha's child because of my fears" after a moment of silence Kikyo spoke again. "Kagome, do not tell InuYasha you have seen me…"

"But Kikyo InuYasha is really concerned about you—"

"Please!" Kikyo said cutting Kagome off. "I'm asking you as a friend: please keep my whereabouts silent. Naraku is still at large. If he finds out I'm alive and with child—especially InuYasha's child, he will use me as blackmail for InuYasha" she explained. "Now promise me!"

Kagome was taken aback. She had never seen Kikyo in this type of state before: so desperate and tired to the bone. She couldn't help but wonder what Kikyo was running from. It couldn't be Naraku—while she was alive for the second time, she hunted Naraku so why she be afraid of him now? Something was not adding up but never the less she would give her past carination her word.

"I promise Kikyo but please take care…" Kagome said. She picked up her backpack.

"You too, you must take care of your child" Kikyo said. She gathered her bow and arrows and got up. She bowed politely to Kagome and walked away back into the deep wood. Kagome released a small sigh as she continued on her way to the hot springs for a much needed bath.

'_Kagome, Kagome'_ Kikyo thought as she shook her head. _'You are so pure, kind and gullible. I almost hate to deceive you'_ she thought to herself. _'But at the same time—I truly was not deceiving you…'_

"It's amazing my school uniform lasted as long as it did" Kagome said as she undressed to get into the spring. Sango watched her as she undressed and found Kagome's statement true.

"You can barrow one of my kimonos until we can buy you one from a nearby village" Sango suggested.

"Okay thanks" Kagome said as she stepped into the water but before she sat down, Sango stopped her. "Um, may I feel your belly?" Sango asked with a small blush. Kagome smiled. "Sure!" she said. Sango sat up and placed her hands on Kagome's mound.

"It's so amazing!" Sango exclaimed as she probed Kagome's lower belly. She was able to feel the fetus move inside her friend. She became excited when she felt the baby kick her hands. "How does it feel to be pregnant?"

"It's indescribably uncomfortable and wonderful at the same time" Kagome answered with a laugh. Sango returned it. "You want to have a baby soon too, Sango?" Kagome asked. Sango nodded. "I want to start having children as soon as Naraku is dead and after I find Kohaku" she answered. She sat back down and Kagome lowered herself into the springs.

"Then you and Miroku are perfect for each other!" Kagome joked with a little giggle.

"No…we're not…" Sango said. "I can't trust him Kagome. At first it didn't bother me but I can't be with a man that flirts with any pretty girl that flips her kimono up at him!" she reasoned angrily. "Besides when I start having babies, I may lose my figure to motherhood and he'll defiantly cheat on me…"

Kagome was dumbfounded. She had thought of this before but never mentioned her thoughts to Sango because she wanted to support her friend. "…I'm sorry Sango" was all she could say as she hugged the Demon Slayer.

"It's okay" Sango said breaking the hug. "It's not your problem—"

"But I still feel bad for you" Kagome reasoned.

Sango sighed as she rested her head against the rocks. "Only time will tell…" she muttered.

* * *

Several days had passed since Kikyo had run into Kagome in the Hot springs. She had to more careful where she traveled—she couldn't afford to run into InuYasha. It would mean the end of her.

But running into her lover's pack couldn't have been more than perfect. She observed each member carefully and waited for an opportunity to approach her reincarnation. She finally got her chance when Kagome went to join her female comrade after serving dinner to the men.

In between Kagome's destinations she had conversed with her. At first to gain Kagome's trust but then the conversation flopped on her. Kagome had helped her reveal emotions and even confirmed her pregnancy. Kikyo was happy and terrified at the same time. Not understanding why but something deep inside her spirit was telling her not to her reincarnation.

Kikyo had journeyed to the mountains of the north to confront Hayato. She climbed the Mountain and entered the nest he had built inside of it. "Hayato-san" Kikyo said.

Immediately the hawk demon appeared to her. He swooned down off a higher branch. "I've told you its Hayato or just Hayato-chan, honey cakes" Hayato said as caressed her cheeks. "Now, what is it?"

Kikyo took a step away from him. "I do not know what you are planning but I refuse to go along with it any further" she stated.

Hayato sighed. "I thought you would get rebellious…Those hormones must be getting to you" he said. Kikyo's eyes widen in surprise. "You know I am with child?" she asked. Hayato clucked. "I knew you **really **made the best of your one night with InuYasha" he teased. Kikyo's face burned as she began to shake with rage. "You were spying on me weren't you?" she growled.

"A little" Hayato admitted. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a clear hollow orb. "That's why I'm glad I invested in this." It began to glow an ominous red before Kikyo felt the worst pain in her life. She screamed, falling to the ground as she 

clutched her belly. It felt as though the child was being snatched out of her. When the pain subsisted she sat up to see Hayato smirking down at her.

"W-what have you d-done to m-me?!" she demanded weakly.

Hayato held the orb before her. Inside it was a small pale alien looking creature inside a sac. Kikyo realized with horror that it was her unborn child. "If you want your child back alive, you better do as I say. Agreed honey cakes?" Hayato said in a voice ringing with promise of cruelty. He continued.

"Bring Kagome to me or I will crush your son in the palm of my hand" Hayato threatened and even squeezed the orb to demonstrate. It began to crack under the pressure. Kikyo's screamed. "NOO!" she pleaded. "I-I'll bring you the girl, just spare my child!!"

"Very well" Hayato said as he stopped crushing the orb. "Meet me at my nest, I will await you there and take this!" he tossed her a black stone with a gold chain attached to it. "Make sure to have this around Kagome's neck before you take her by force or else you will fail to seize her and your child will pay dearly for your mishap"

Hayato transformed into a hawk and flew away back up into the heart of his nest with the orb clutched between his talons.

Kikyo stood up. She began to mediate. Suddenly hundreds of snake like demons appeared and encircled her. "Soul collectors" she said as she petted one of them. It purred and beckoned to her. On her order they carried her away into the sky.

* * *

Sesshomaru was resting with his pack, not too far from the Western border of his lands. They were resting in a florally meadow. It was his way of making up to them for being away for the past few weeks.

Sesshomaru withheld a sigh. Just when he desired no trouble—it found him anyway. He recognized the scent or rather stench of Naraku's newest and last surviving offspring, Byakuya, around the meadow. Why the incarnation was spying on him now was beyond him. Since he wasn't in the mood to kill, Sesshomaru instead called out to the demon, "What do you want, Byakuya?" he asked.

"I basically just wanted to give you a message" the demon replied. He walked out of the surrounding forest. His black hair was tied into a high ponytail and his scarlet eyes blended in nicely with his black and white kimono. With a smile Byakuya ticked his finger at Sesshomaru playfully. "You need to keep a better eye on that pregnant mate of yours" he advised.

"I have no mate"

Byakuya snorted. "Oh, nice one!" He laughed as he flapped his hand at Sesshomaru. "I know all about it! And as I said—you need to go save her. She's being kidnapped by the demon, Hayato. He does this in order that he might devour her so he to gain the abilities of your unborn pup"

That caught Sesshomaru's attention. He observed Byakuya's form closely and he could not detect a lie. Sesshomaru stood up and walked over to the incarnation as his pack watched dumbfounded. "You attend to use this Sesshomaru to stop Hayato for your master Naraku?" he asked quietly. He was young but had a considerable amount of experience behind him and he knew how politics worked in and out the offices.

Byakuya smirked. "Never miss a beat do ya?" he took a thin piece of paper out of his robe. He folded it into a small crane. Using his powers he little enlarged in jumped on it. It flew up into the sky. "Naraku would have been more than happy to do it himself but I'm afraid my master needs a little R and R right now"

* * *

A few days had pasted, InuYasha was able to pick up his brother's scent and they were following into the Western Forest that littered the out skirts of the Southwestern lands. They were almost there when the sky turned a pale gray and the sky filled with hundreds of soul collectors. Riding on them was—

"Kikyo" breathed InuYasha in relief and wonder. He was so relied to see his mate but the hairs on the back of his neck stood up—something was going to go down. Slowly Kikyo's soul collectors sat their mistress on the ground before the comradeship.

"Hi, Kikyo what are you doing here?" Kagome asked with a hint of worry. Kikyo looked horrible. Kagome was wondering what happened to her.

"I am sorry, Kagome, truly am" Kikyo said. She stretched forth her hand. The stone necklace in her hand floated upward and placed itself around Kagome's neck. Kagome yelped as she tried to yank it off but it was unsuccessful. "What gives! What is this—what are you doing!" she yelled.

Kikyo didn't answer her. Instead she beckoned to her soul collectors "Bind them" she commanded her army. Immediately the soul collectors attacked and pinned everyone down, especially Kagome.

"Bring her to me" Kikyo commanded. Her assistances did just that. Kikyo pointed her finger at Kagome and touched her forehead, paralyzing the modern miko. The soul collectors then released her. Kikyo grabbed Kagome's limp body and together they rose into the sky with the help of her servants.

InuYasha released a furious snarl. _"Windscar!"_ he shouted destroying the soul collectors that held him. His father's fang vibrated in his hand as he raised it toward the sky. He wanted to attack but he couldn't attack the woman he loved.

"InuYasha, stop her!" Sango exclaimed. She, Miroku and Kilala where still pinned down. With a frustrated roar InuYasha addressed his mate. "Kikyo what are you doing?! Stop this now or I'll—"

Kikyo laughed at InuYasha's attempted threat. "Or you'll what? Surely you will not kill me, especially since I am to have you child soon" she said as she and Kagome disappeared into the sky.

InuYasha dropped his sword. It deformed. "What…?" he asked airily as he stared dumfounded. "…Kikyo…is pregnant…?" was the only thing he could mutter in shock under his breath.

* * *

"You idiot!" Sango yelled as she almost tackled InuYasha. A transformed Kilala and Miroku had to hold her back while Shippo was cheering her on. "Damn you InuYasha! Can't you see that Kikyo just used you so she could kidnap Kagome?!"

Sesshomaru didn't have to know what happened when he arrived at the scene. Immediately everyone fell silent when they noticed his presence. "Where is Kagome?" he asked.

"She was kidnapped by the miko Kikyo" Miroku answered. He stepped back away from the Dai-youkai. He could feel the rage vibrating off him. Sango and the others joined Miroku as the watched InuYasha recklessly huff up to Sesshomaru. He was about to shot his mouth but Sesshomaru had cut him off.

"InuYasha, you are not to interfere" Sesshomaru stated simply but firmly in a controlled tone.

InuYasha continued in defiance. "The hell I will!—"

In the blinking of an eye, Sesshomaru had shoved InuYasha into a nearby tree. The impact was so severe that the tree gave way and fell over. "You will only allow that deceitful mate of yours to interfere with your judgment again and I will not allow it!" Sesshomaru snarled. Using his youkai cloud, Sesshomaru took off into the night's sky.

"Bastard!" InuYasha yelled after Sesshomaru as he sat up from the rubble.

"No more of that, InuYasha!" Miroku snapped to the hanyou. "Kagome-sama is in danger and we need to work together to save her! Let's follow Sesshomaru!"

Sango, Miroku and Shippo climbed onto Kilala's back and flew after Sesshomaru while InuYasha followed by foot.

**-TBC-**

* * *

**ChosenMibhar: **Third part will be up as soon as I finish it. And I know they're spelling mistakes this time around because I didn't really review it before I posted.

Mel, the Japanese schools are set up differently. There's elementary, junior high school and High school. Kagome is a nine grader (a senior at junior high) and is 15 years old.

1-6 grades are elementary

7-9 grades are junior high school

10-12 grades are high school

Hope that helps.

NOTES:

Byakuya belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. In the current manga he is the last surviving incarnation who serves Naraku faithfully to preserve his own life. His name means 'midnight sun'.


	23. You cannot protect her!

ChosenMibhar: Finally the third part.

* * *

**Chapter 22: You cannot protect her**

Hayato smirked as he watched Kikyo ride on her soul collects into his nest with Kagome immobile under her arm. "Good girl, very good girl" he singed under his breath. He picked up the orb that held Kikyo's child. "It's almost time your highness" he said to the baby. The baby inside the orb moved violently and shocked Hayato's hand with a jolt of electricity.

Hayato smirk grew wider. "Touchy, touchy" he tapped the glass.

The soul collectors gently brought Kikyo to the ground and vanished into thin air. Kikyo lifted Kagome into her arms and carried her to Hayato where she laid her reincarnation at the demon's feet. "I have done what you asked" Kikyo stated as she stood up. "Now, give me my child back"

"Of course but there is a ritual I must perform first" Hayato answered. "You see Kagome's baby is under a nasty little curse…It was casted to discourage brutes like me…"

"What do you mean?" Kikyo asked.

"Inu no Taisho—Kami rest his soul, even I liked him—asked the nymph Yuriko to curse Sesshomaru to mate with a human miko because it was promised to the Gin Inus that one day a Inu Kami was to be born into their family" he motioned to Kagome. "The prophecy has been fore filled. Kagome's baby is an ancient soul…an Inu Kami who is being reborn into flesh"

Hayato bend down and began to stroke Kagome's stomach. "If a creature of earth was to devour its soul, they would gain the power and immortality of a Kami"

Kikyo narrowed his eyes. "And that's what you planned to do the entire time" Kikyo stated the obvious.

"You don't sound surprised…"

"I guess I shouldn't…" Kikyo reached behind her back and pulled out her bow and an arrow. She pointed her quiver at Hayato. "I always had a strange feeling about you" she stated.

Hayato sighed. "Is it so hard to find loyalty in this world?" he asked.

Kikyo fired a scared arrow at Hayato that he caught between his fingers. In one swift movement he had Kikyo in a headlock. "Pathetic" he said. "Your powers have weakened considerably since you mated with InuYasha…Is that why you left him, Kikyo? You thought by falling out of love would help regain your scared powers?"

Kikyo bared her teeth.

Hayato smirked. "It seems I've hit gold!" he said. "I have an offer for you since you had betrayed me. I will spare your life if you agree to be my mistress" he stroked her cheek. "I have grown fond of you, honey cakes"

Kikyo bit Hayato's hand. Hayato snatched it back and struck Kikyo across her face, knocking her down. "Ungrateful, deceitful wench!" he yelled. Hayato raised his hands into the air. "Brothers!" he cried out. The birds sitting watchful in the nest chirped out eagerly at their master's call. "Feast on her flesh!" Hayato commanded.

Kikyo had barely been able to place a barrier around herself before a swarm of birds rushed at her. But since her miko powers were weak, she doubted she would last five minutes. Hayato smiled a terrible grin at Kikyo's dilemma and turned to the unconscious Kagome.

He could see the child struggling within Kagome as it kicked desperately making ripples visible on her stomach. The necklace on the miko's neck pulsed and glowed blinkingly. His smirk grew wider. "The underworld stone was indeed wroth it's price…"

He lifted up his hand. A giant sickle appeared in his hand. Kagome saw the look in his eyes: murder. _'Oh, Kami, he's going to dissect me and I can't move!'_ Kagome's mind screamed. She then cried out to the baby. _'Can't you do anything?! He's about to give us a caesarean section!'_

'_I can't!'_ the baby sounded scared too. _'The underworld stone around your neck prevents me from using my supernatural powers!!' _

Hayato raised his sickle. "Once I slice the baby from your belly I will devour it and will be come immortal!" he said excitedly.

Kagome squeezed her eyes closed as she screamed. She awaited the impact. Warm liquid slashed over her, however she felt no pain. Kagome opened her eyes to see Kikyo knelling over body—Hayato's sickle driven through her abdomen.

Kikyo was stabbed instead of Kagome.

"K-Ki-ikyo!" Kagome exclaimed. She then sat up. "Hey I can move—Kikyo!"

"I-I r-removed m-my s-stillness spell!" Kikyo wheezed. She cried out and crumpled on top of Kagome when Hayato heartlessly removed his sickle.

"Kikyo!" Kagome cried. She crawled from under her pre-carination and cradled her. "Oh Kami! Why did you—"

"Kagome, please forgive me…" Kikyo pleaded. "I meant not to h-h-harm you or y-your child…" she paused to cough up blood. Kagome shed tears. "Yes! A thousand times yes!" she cried. "You didn't even have to ask me!"

Kikyo's eyes softened. Her heart beat slowed down. "T-that's a-all I needed to h-hear, thank y-you…" Kikyo closed her eyes and died in her reincarnation's arms. "Kikyo, no!!" Kagome cried.

"Bleeding heart wench!" Hayato snapped. He looked furious. He callously grabbed Kikyo by her hair, pulled her out of Kagome's arms and threw her a distance away.

"You wretch!" Kagome screamed. She stood up and hit on Hayato. Hayato pushed her, knocking her to the ground. Hayato raised his sickle again to attack. Kagome was petrified. There was nothing between them—this was going to be her death blow. As Hayato went to attack, a whip of light came from the sky and knocked the sickle to the ground.

"You dare mutilate the woman of my child, Hayato?" asked a deep voice that send shivers down Kagome's spine. The voice was familiar but see must have been dreaming—it was too good to be true. Hayato confirmed her guess when he said, "Aw, Sesshomaru-sama I should have expected you" Hayato said. "After all you are the only Dai-youkai left in Japan worthy of a title, Lord of the West"

Kagome looked up. "Sesshomaru!" she exclaimed happily. Never in her life did she think she would be so happy to see the ice prince. The Dai-youkai was riding on his youkai cloud at full speed. Right when Sesshomaru was about to land, Hayato quickly grabbed Kagome and placed his claws under her throat. Sesshomaru landed in front of them and gave Hayato a stoical glance. "Give me the girl" he said impassively.

Hayato smirked. His grip on Kagome tightened. "I'm afraid I can't do that ol' buddy—"

"Hiraikotsu!" a voiced cried out from the sky suddenly. A boomerang diced through the air nearly hitting all of them but they all managed to jump out of the way in time. Sesshomaru used the distraction to grab Kagome out of Hayato's arms and threw her over his shoulder. Kagome looked over Sesshomaru's shoulder to see her friends coming into view. Sango, Miroku and Shippo were riding on Kilala and InuYasha had just jumped up onto the cliff.

"Brothers!" Hayato cried his bird minions. "Attack the intruders—expect for Sesshomaru" he added. "He is my kill!"

Sango, Miroku and Shippo jumped off Kilala's back and began to battle the birds. Sango used her Hiraikotsu and her sword. Miroku used his scared sutras and his staff. Kilala continued to fight in the sky and helped her companions by using herself as a decoy to draw large flocks away. Shippo ran for cover.

InuYasha used his Tensaiga to destroy the demon birds. "Kagome!" he bellowed as he worked his way to her. Suddenly the smell of Kikyo's blood entered his nostrils. It was the smell of decomposition—death. "…No… …" he whispered as she eyes became hollow with the memory of her last death—or her second. She had died in his arms and now he had lost her again.

Hayato was able to regain his sickle and tried attacking Sesshomaru but the Dai-youkai was too fast for him. After all the demon birds were destroyed, Kagome's friends came forward to watch the brawl between Hayato and Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru threw Kagome to her friends. "Keep her safe" he commanded.

"Ow! What I'm I? A piece of luggage!" Kagome complained. Sesshomaru didn't answer; He sped back to Hayato and unsheathed his sword Bakusaiga. Now the real battle could begin.

"Kagome, are you alright?" Miroku asked.

"Sorry we let got Kidnapped—" Sango said apologetically.

"It's okay" Kagome said. "Thank you for rescuing me"

"You're welcome!" Shippo said. He jumped up into her arms. He placed his petite hand on the top part of Kagome's belly. "Is the baby okay?" he asked.

Kagome smiled as the baby kicked. Shippo felt it too. "Thanks to you guys!" suddenly a wave of sadness came over her when she remembered Kikyo. She looked toward the place where Hayato had thrown Kikyo's body; InuYasha knelling over her form. Everyone followed her glance and gasped when they saw Kikyo's broken body.

"What happened to her!?" Shippo exclaimed

"Hayato killed her when she tried to save me…"

"But didn't she kidnap you?" Miroku asked.

"I think it was because Hayato had threatened her with something…poor InuYasha-kun…" Kagome said. The group watched silently as InuYasha carried the miko to them and laid her down on the ground.

"…Kagome, what happened?" InuYasha asked.

"H-Hayato killed her…I'm sorry InuYasha…" Kagome said.

InuYasha shook angrily. With his hair covering his eyes he demanded in a gruff voice, "Kagome, loan me your jewel shard! I will combined it with my Tensaiga and avenge Kikyo's death against that buzzard!!"

Kagome hesitated. She wanted to give her friend the shard but he was engulfed in bitterness, rage and sorrow—not to mention he was on the verge of transforming. He wouldn't use the power of light of the Shikon no Tama—he was going to be influenced by the power of darkness and taint the shard.

"..N-No InuYasha I can't—not will you in this state. Sesshomaru will kill Hayato and—"

"You call me less of a man to tell me to rely on Sesshomaru for vengeance?!" he shouted in his demonic voice. InuYasha snatched the jewel shard from Kagome's neck and slapped them onto his sword. He pulsed dangerously. He lifted his head to show that his eyes had turned scarlet and his youkai markings appeared on his face. He then ran toward Hayato and Sesshomaru.

"No way!" Shippo whimpered as he hugged closer to Kagome's chest.

"Just as I feared—He's losing control even with the Tensaiga!" Kagome said. She handed Shippo to Sango and followed InuYasha.

"Kagome-sama, no!" Miroku yelled after his friend.

"Stay here where it's safe—comeback!" Sango yelled.

"I got to purify the shard in order to get InuYasha under control!" Kagome yelled over her shoulder.

Sesshomaru looked up to see what the commotion was all about. His idiot hanyou brother had lost control of his youkai blood and was charging blindly at him and his opponent with a tainted jewel shard and the pregnant miko was running after him…darn. "Insolent hanyou!" Sesshomaru sneered under his breath. He clashed his sword to Hayato's sickle and did a back flip to land right in front of InuYasha. He pressed his sword Bakusaiga against Tensaiga.

"Stand down or I will take you down" Sesshomaru threatened.

Kagome edged close to the struggling brothers. "Sesshomaru—hold him while I—"

"Stay away from InuYasha!" Sesshomaru commanded her.

"You will not take her away from me!!" InuYasha barked in his demonic voice. "I will kill you; you are in the way of my prey!!"

Sesshomaru wasn't startled by InuYasha's outburst but he took the unruly hanyou's threat seriously. Suddenly the smell of the Windscar came to his nostrils; it was time to move. Sesshomaru was barely able to move back just in time but Hayato on the other hand wasn't so lucky. He was trying to back stab Sesshomaru and got caught in the Wind scar's full blast. Not even his ashes where left behind.

Kagome screamed as the wall of destruction headed her way. There was no way to avoid it. Suddenly a streak of white appeared before her. It grabbed her and pulled her close. With his other hand he unsheathed Tenseiga. Kagome screamed again when she felt the force of the impact. It didn't hurt too much but she could felt its immense force.

When the dust settled, Kagome groaned. The weight on top of her shifted and lifted off her. She looked up to see Sesshomaru staring down at her. He was panting heavily. The top part of his armor was shattered. In this right hand was Tenseiga. Kagome's eyes widen. Sesshomaru had shielded her with his body from InuYasha's attack and then he used Tenseiga to save himself.

"Sess-Sesshomaru…"

Sesshomaru didn't answer, he sheathed his Tenseiga.

"Kagome!!" InuYasha cried out to his friend. InuYasha's eyes turned a pale pink when he realized what he had done. He was so relived she was able to survive his mindless attack. He jogged toward her only to be attacked by Sesshomaru. The Dai-youkai seemed to have lost his temper. He body tackled InuYasha and swung him like a rag doll to the ground. "Worthless spit of creation! You couldn't even protect her!" he bellowed. He unsheathed his sword Bakusaiga and placed it against InuYasha's throat.

"Sesshomaru please—no!" Kagome yelled as she threw herself over InuYasha.

"Move" Sesshomaru ordered through bared teeth.

"No!" Kagome had tightened her hold on InuYasha. Sesshomaru glared at her with his eyes tinning a pale red. "He was only trying to avenge Kikyo's death. It was an accident—please don't kill him or you have to gut me too!"

Sesshomaru stared down at them for a moment before he reluctantly sheathed his sword. He then picked Kagome up into his burly arms and walked away.

InuYasha could only stare after them helplessly. "You're right Sesshomaru…" he whispered. "I couldn't protect either of them…" he went back to where Kikyo's body was laid and embraced it in his arms.

"Sesshomaru…" Kagome begged. "Please revive Kikyo…"

Sesshomaru stared Kagome with a heated glance. _'You are pushing it, human'_ he thought to himself before he said. "She tried to take your life—"

"She saved me!" Kagome protested. "Before you arrived she blocked Hayato's sickle. I owe her my life, please"

Sesshomaru stopped at hearing Kagome's words. He stood there for a second as he was contemplating but then he gently let Kagome down on her feet and walked back over to Kikyo's corpse that was being embraced by InuYasha. "Move" he ordered InuYasha coldly.

Reluctantly InuYasha stepped aside when he saw his brother unsheathe Tenseiga. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes as he saw the ambassadors of the underworld covering Kikyo's corpse. In one swipe he destroyed them all. A second later Kikyo's heart beat began to beat strongly within her again.

Kikyo opened her eyes slowly to see her lover. "InuYasha…" she said. InuYasha's eyes swelled with tears. He buried his head in her shoulder. "Kikyo he whispered. He kissed her. Kagome smiled happily at the scene while Sesshomaru remained indifferent.

"Hey what's this thing!?" Shippo asked suddenly. He held up a clear orb with a strange looking creature inside. "It sure is ugly whatever it is—"

"The baby!" Kikyo cried out as she sat up at once

Shippo made a face. "This thing is a baby?"

"Hayato had stolen my unborn son. He had promised to kill him if I would not kidnap Kagome for him" Kikyo explained as she ran to Shippo with InuYasha at her side. She thanked the Kitsune warmly and took the orb out of his tiny hands. InuYasha looked at the creature Kikyo held in her hands. "This is our baby?" he asked with his ears twitching.

"Yes" Kikyo answered happily. "Thank the Kamis he's still alive"

Shippo snorted. "Shesseh no wonder he's ugly—he's InuYasha's kid" he muttered under his breath.

"Why you little twerp!" InuYasha yelled when he overheard up Shippo's rude comment. He was about to run after the Kitsune when he saw Sesshomaru staring at him. InuYasha felt himself jerk. As much as he loathed his brother—he owed him Kikyo's life. "Oi' Sesshomaru" InuYasha said to his elder brother. "I th—"

"Spare this Sesshomaru" Sesshomaru said as he cut InuYasha off coldly. "You and she only live because Kagome willed it" he turned his back to him and gathered Kagome in his arms. His youkai cloud gathered under his feet as he flew away into the night's sky.

Miroku and Sango watched as Sesshomaru flew away with Kagome his arms. Sango was about to get excited but Miroku silenced her by placing his hand on her shoulder in restraint. "Let them be" he said with a smile. Sango hesitated but then a small smile crept upon her features as she watched her best friend. "…Yes"

'_Good luck Kagome' _she blessed mentally.

Suddenly a panicked voice filled the area. "The child is dying!"

"Quick! How can we get it back into your womb?!"

Kikyo shook her head. "I don't know the spell Hayato used!"

'_But I do'_ a voice within Sango's conscious said. She nearly jumped out her skin when she heard the sudden voice. Miroku asked what was wrong but she ignored him; instead the slayer addressed the voice.

'_Keppaku?'_ she asked mentally.

'_Yes'_ Keppaku answered._ 'Through you I can break the spell that contains the child of InuYasha and Kikyo'_

'_That's great! Tell me how to teach Kikyo—'_

'_I cannot teach a power that the miko does not have. Only you have the power to break it through my spiritual powers'_ Keppaku explained. _'However Sango, the user who breaks the spell will be required to bear the child to term—meaning you'_

'_WHAT?!' _

'_Yes, are you still willing?'_

'…_..'_

'_I see…'_

'_No! It's just that—uh…I can't get pregnant now!'_ Sango exclaimed. _'It's only going to slow me down! I can't fight while I am with child!'_ she explained and then she when silent. _'…also—I thought I would only bear the children of Miroku…'_ she thought airily.

When Sango realized what she just thought she freaked. _'I can't believe I just thought about carrying that lecher's babies!'_ she yelled mentally as her face turned several shades of red. She blushed deeper when she heard Keppaku laughing on the other end of their mental link. _'Stupid priestess—'_

Sango snapped out of her thoughts when she heard crying. She turned to see Kikyo and InuYasha knelled over, both holding the orb. InuYasha showed sorrow in his countenance while Kikyo wailed openly. Her tears fell and dripped down onto the orb. Even Shippo was on the verge of crying over InuYasha's 'ugly' child. Miroku stood at a distant with his head bowed in sympathy. Sango's heart pounded in her chest. It was suddenly hard to breathe as she watched the scene. A picture of sorrow, lost and hopelessness…

'_This could be me one day…'_ Sango thought. She walked over to Kikyo and InuYasha. "I can break the spell" she announced. Kikyo and InuYasha looked up at her. "Give me the baby" Sango commanded. Kikyo placed the orb gently into Sango's hand. Sango took a deep breath and closed her eyes. _'Okay Keppaku, I'm ready'_ she addressed the heavenly priestess.

'_I shall begin'_ Keppaku answered.

The orb began to glow a loud color of red before Sango felt a wave of bone crushing pain sweep over her. She cried out as she clutched her belly. It was like the pain of her menstruation—only a million times worst. She felt like she was going to burn up as her temperature rose dramatic and a sickening wave of nausea came upon her.

Finally the pain ended. Sango panted as sweat poured down her face. The orb in her hand was empty. She staggered weakly. Everyone stared at in shock: her belly was slightly swollen and it could be seen from underneath her armor.

"S-Sango?" Miroku said. "What—"

"Miroku…I'm pregnant…" Sango said faintly as she began to fall in slow motion. Miroku caught her before she hit the ground.

* * *

Kagome admitted she loved flying with Sesshomaru. She never felt so safe and content in her whole life and she relaxed in his mighty hold. The night's cold air caressed her face and blew through her ebony hair. It was so reliving, so peaceful. She looked up at the Dai-Youkai. His face impassive face was looking straight ahead.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked.

"Yes" the Dai-youkai answered without looking at her.

"Thank you for reviving Kikyo and for saving my life" Kagome said with a smile as she hugged his armored chest. "I'm also grateful you were able to live through Hayato's attack—you really had me worried for a moment there!"

Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome with a look she recognized as _'Obviously, I am Sesshomaru-sama'._

Kagome laughed while Sesshomaru just raised his one of his perfect eyebrows. It just made her laugh harder. Sesshomaru wanted to roll his eyes but instead he stated, "You are to travel with this Sesshomaru for now on" then he added. "If you so desire…"

Kagome blinked. "Wow I'm a part of your pack now?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru didn't answer. His eyes where once again staring ahead. Kagome's smile had widened. "Yes, that's what I wish. Thank you for offering Sesshomaru"

"Hn"

The two fell silent again for several minutes before Kagome asked, "How do you know I was in trouble in the first place?" then she added, "Were you following me?"

Sesshomaru's eyebrow ticked. "You parade yourself too much. I knew you were in danger was because Byakuya told me so. Why does Naraku want to absorb you?" Sesshomaru said frankly.

'_Wow he's to the point!'_ Kagome thought and then hesitated. Sesshomaru was after all the father of her daughter—he deserved to know—but she felt like she couldn't tell him. _'I don't want him to be with me just because I can pop out Inu Kami babies…'_ Kagome thought sadly. "…Uh I don't know" she answered.

Sesshomaru stared at her impassively as he observed her countenance. He could not only hear the deceit in her voice but see it in her moments and smell it in her scent. "Hn"

Kagome felt uneasy in his presence. She turned away from Sesshomaru's eyes and viewed the moving landscape as they continued to fly into the night.

**-TBC-**

* * *

ChosenMibhar: finally—this part is done. It's not the best but considering I was able to think/write this up in a week—it's good.

NOTES:

Just in case you didn't know, 'Gin' means silver in Japanese.

Till next time—hopefully next week.


	24. Aftermath

**Chapter 24: Aftermath**

A cold breeze settled across Kagome's cheeks as she blinked herself awake. She sat up, arched her back and yawned. The last thing she remembered was flying into the night's skies in the strong arms of Sesshomaru now she was alone. She was lying on a bed of fur pelts inside a well lit cave. Carefully Kagome slid off the pile of fur and walked to the opening of the cave.

It was morning and the sun glory reflected beautifully on the nearby lake. With a smile Kagome went to the water's edge and splashed water on her face to freshen herself, not noticing a demonic aura coming up until it was right behind her. She turned around to come face to face with gold eyes. Kagome flinched back in surprise. "Down, sit!" she screamed instinctively.

"Woman…"

"Sesshomaru? Oh…Well don't sneak up on me like that and I won't d-o-w-n you in defense!" Kagome spelled. As Sesshomaru stood back up with more grace than was needed, Kagome noticed that the top part of his armor was repaired and he was dressed in a clean kimono. "Wow, your armor looks great. You repaired it last night or something?" she asked. Sesshomaru didn't answer. He just handed Kagome a tied bundle.

Kagome observed the parcel and blinked. "What's this?"

"Open it" Sesshomaru commanded.

Kagome nodded and knelled down to open the package. Kagome's eyes widen when she was able to untie the knot. "Whoa!" Kagome held it up in the sunlight. It was a pale yellow kimono with green bamboo poles and red flowers printed on it, complete with a red slash and sandals. "Wow, wow, wow!" she said excitedly. She placed the dress against herself and twirled around.

"I trust it's to your liking" Sesshomaru said as he watched her with a bored expression.

"Yes, it's one of the prettiest kimonos I have very seen—not to mention expensive! Thank you so much!" Kagome said happily.

Sesshomaru nodded his head.

"But what's occasion?"

"You are nearly bursting out of your attire" Sesshomaru answered pointedly. Kagome blushed as she looked down at herself to find that Sesshomaru was right: her sweater riding up her stomach. With a sheepish grin Kagome lowered her shirt

"And this Sesshomaru refuses to let the woman of his pup walk about in clothing not even fit for a harlot" he explained as he sat by the edge of the lake on a rock. Kagome was steaming—did he have to be so insensitive?! Suddenly a creepily cheery smile came to her face; a look that Sesshomaru noticed. He raised one of his perfect eyebrows.

"Why thank you Sesshomaru!" she said strangely cheery. She turned around and walked back into the cave "Why don't you sit _**down**_ there while I change in the cave?" she suggested. A wicked smile came to her lips as she heard the sound of a splash.

When Kagome said the word 'down', Sesshomaru lost his graceful balance and fell backwards into the lake. He sputtered for air as he resurfaced the water. With his sensitive hearing, Sesshomaru was able to hear the sound of laughter coming from the cave.

'_Insolent woman!'_

Pulling together the last of his dignity, he came out of the water. He knelled down into a dog position and shook himself off. As he stood up to comb his hair with his claws; he heard another weakly surpassed giggle. Sesshomaru looked up with his eyes a tint of pink to see the woman standing at the edge of the cave, dressed in the kimono he had given her.

Sesshomaru blinked, his rage suddenly gone. She looked quite becoming in the kimono…

Kagome felt her checks burn when she saw Sesshomaru checking her out. She lowered her eyes and began to fiddle with her finger nails nervously.

"Kagome" Sesshomaru said.

"…Yes—ekk!" Kagome squeaked. She looked up to see Sesshomaru was now only inches apart from her face. "How can you move so fast?!" she asked as she patted her chest to calm her racing heart.

"It's a gifted trait of my pedigree" Sesshomaru answered.

"Kami, and I bet our daughter is going to be just like you!" Kagome said. She ran her hand over her midsection. Suddenly a thought came to her mind. "Hey, Sess; did you find a way to break the curse on the baby?"

"I had visited the miko Taji sometime ago" Sesshomaru answered. "She offered me basically two choices: revise the curse to cause the mother to die instead of the child or weaken it by causing the child to come close to death but not killing it—"

"No!" Kagome exclaimed. "I won't risk any harm to the baby; I rather die!"

"Don't say such foolish things—"

"I mean it!" Kagome said determined. "Unless you tend to… fall in love with me" she said with a blush coming to her face. Sesshomaru looked upon her: a strange twinkle in his usual stoical eyes before he turned his head away. Kagome sighed.

One step at a time…

* * *

"Give me back my hiraikotsu, InuYasha!" demanded an angry demon slayer. "I can't defend myself properly without my weapon!"

"Well tough luck because I'm gonna be protecting you from now on so shut yah trap already!" InuYasha bellowed back. He shifted the weight of Sango's weapon on his back. Kikyo, Miroku, Kilala and Shippo exchanged wearied glances. "Not again…"

Those two had been at it all morning long as they traveled back to Kaede's village by foot.

"I don't need you're protection, InuYasha! I can take care of myself!" Sango persisted as she shook her fist. Miroku sighed. He really needed to get Sango some more raspberries… she was more docile when she ate them…

"Hell, you ain't gonna be lugging around this heavy ass boomerang while you carry my baby!" InuYasha retorted.

"The healers in Kagome's time said that an expectant mother can perform the same task as long they don't over do it!" Sango tried to reason but reasoning with a stubborn hanyou was useless.

"Well you ain't Kagome and this ain't her time either so it doesn't count!"

"Ohhhh!" Sango fumed. "You make me so angry—SIT BOY!" She yelled without thinking.

InuYasha shivered but when nothing happened he began to gloat. Kikyo massaged her aching temples. She loved InuYasha but he was really starting to get to her too. _'Was sit the word my reincarnation used to subdue him?' _the miko pondered.

Sango then tried to choke InuYasha with her bare hands but Miroku had managed to pry her hands from the hanyou's neck. "Sango my dear you mustn't get angry—think of the baby!" he reasoned to her. His reasoning seemed to work. Sango began to take deep breaths in order to calm herself down.

Kikyo looked concernedly at Sango. "InuYasha, I think you shou—"

"Would you shut yah mouth, Kikyo—I don't want to hear any word out of any of yah!" InuYasha snapped without thinking.

Kikyo gasped as she stared at InuYasha—He didn't just say what she thought he just said. InuYasha stiffened and his dog ears went flat unto his skull when he felt Kikyo's aura sudden flare in anger. He realized right away he couldn't just talk to his mate any kind of way and expect to get away with it.

"That's it! INUYASHA, SIT!" Kikyo screamed. To the amazement of all and to the dismay of InuYasha, the command was just as effective as Kagome's. "SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!" she ranted heatedly. She only stopped when she ran out of breath. By that time, InuYasha was buried in a five foot crater and the weight of the hiraikotsu only sunk him deeper into the soil.

"InuYasha, as your mate you will give me the proper respect I deserve!" Kikyo said with her arms crossed. "Are we clear?"

"Ye-yes…" InuYasha moaned.

"I can't hear you" Kikyo said. "Si—"

"YES!" InuYasha cried out in a muffled voice, making sure Kikyo heard him this time.

"Whoa" Miroku said stunned. He edged closer to admire Kikyo's handy work. Sango crossed her arms with a smirk of satisfaction. "This makes me feel a world better" she exhaled happily. Shippo and Kilala however were shaking as they held onto each other in fear. "She's scarier than Kagome!" Shippo whispered to Kilala. Kilala meowed in agreement.

* * *

Jaken sighed as he watched Kohaku and Rin chase each other around the meadow. Honesty do they ever run out of energy!? With a another sigh Jaken laid back to look at the sky. He never could understand why his Lord allowed them to follow in the first place—at least he was useful, humph! He could wield the staff of two heads.

The sunlight beamed down on his head, with a yawn Jaken closed his eyes and allowed himself to rest in its sunny rays. Well at least the child Kohaku was somewhat useful—he could protect himself very well and it made his job of babysitting a heck of a lot easier. Rin on the other hand was Rin—useless but needed. Strange as it was…he even owed his life to Rin when she tried to save his…

"Jaken" a deep voice said out of the darkness.

"Huh?" Jaken opened his eyes lazily to see his lord standing over him with a royal scowl. "Milord?"

Sesshomaru cleared his throat irritably. "OH MILORD!" Jaken began to panic. It _was_ Sesshomaru-sama and he had caught him sleeping on the job again! He began to grovel pathetically in front of Sesshomaru, bowing his head to the ground rapidly.

The children from the meadow heard Jaken and knew Sesshomaru had return. In smiles and giggles Rin ran to meet her lord. Kohaku however had suddenly vanished into the foliage when he realized Sesshomaru was not alone.

"Hello, Sesshomaru-sama I'm glad you're back—oh!" Rin paused when she noticed someone standing behind him. "Who is she milord?" Rin asked distractedly as she peeped around his frame. Kagome stepped out from behind Sesshomaru. She didn't know why but she felt bashful. "…I'm—"

"Ohh!" Rin said excitedly when she recognized the young woman. She was the miko who traveled with her Lord's half brother. "Kagome!" Rin hugged her. "It's nice to see you again!"

Kagome was taken aback by all the affection but recovered and returned the child's hug. "It's nice to met you again too, Rin"

Rin's countenance changed suddenly when she pulled back from Kagome. She looked up and blinked at her as if she was contemplating something. "Is something wrong?" Kagome asked. Rin placed her hands on Kagome's midsection and rubbed. Sure enough there was a round mound. Rin looked up into Kagome's face again. "Are you with child?" she asked.

Kagome nodded. "I am." She ran a hand over her stomach to empathize.

A huge grin broke across the young girl's face. "Wow!!" Rin exclaimed. "How far along are you? When will it be born? Can I feel it move?!" she asked excitedly. Kagome couldn't help but chuckle. Rin was one bubbly little girl; she could animate the entire world.

"I'm about six weeks along—or six months in human pregnancy. My due date is April 29th and yes you can feel her move"

Rin's eye's sparkled when she caught the word 'her'. "It's a girl?"

"Yep"

Rin squealed in delight. "Yay! Hey Sesshomaru-sama how long with Kagome-chan be staying with us?"

Sesshomaru sat down gracefully against a tree. "As long as she wants" he said closing his eyes.

Jaken nearly gagged. When he heard his master's words, "As long as she wants"?! Why was his master allowing yet another human to travel with him? Did not this woman belong to his idiot half-brother? She is obviously pregnant was InuYasha not the father—Uh-oh. The wheels in Jaken's head were turning now. He looked back and forth between Sesshomaru and Kagome several times before he squawked.

'_No! No! No! No!'_ Jaken's mind desperately screamed. _'Sesshomaru-sama would never lower himself to mate with a human—he hates them. In fact I have seen him eat them before!'_ he tried to rationalize but the proof was right before his eyes: a 5'4 foot young pregnant woman. The woman said she was around 6 weeks pregnant—D'oh!

Jaken nearly had a panic attack when he realized 6 weeks ago was when his Lord began to act strangely. He continued to disappear for several days at a time and it always was around the eastern plains where the girl resided…_Oh Kami!_ His Sesshomaru-sama couldn't be the father of that abomination growing inside of her—could he? He had to ask—he was going to burst if he didn't ask!

Suddenly a branch creaked from a tree above and a split second later Jaken was seeing stars. Kohaku moaned as he sat up. "Ow…" he whined. "Sorry Jaken-sama" Kohaku apologized to the swirly eyed imp beneath him.

Kagome gasped. "Kohaku, is it really you?" she asked. She and her former comrades had been searching for the young boy ever since he had escaped Naraku—they worried for his life since he still had a scared jewel shard imbedded in his back. Kagome then noticed a strange barrier around Kohaku, that's probably why she didn't sense the sacred jewel shard.

"Y-Yes ma'am" Kohaku said. He got up rubbing his aching side. Luckily for him Jaken had taken most of the impact.

"So you've been traveling with Sesshomaru the whole time?"

"No, I first traveled with Kikyo-sama before she died…" a hollow look came to his eyes. "She died because of me…"

Kagome placed her hand on the boy's shoulder. "No need to be guilty—she's alive and is even expecting a baby"

"What?!" Kohaku said disbelievingly. "I watched her die—so did you!"

"She was revived again. She's with InuYasha now" Kagome explained with a smile. Then she added with a serious face, "You need to tell Sango you're okay. She worries about you Kohaku" she informed.

Kohaku bowed his head in shame. "…I know Kagome-san—uh!" Kohaku was caught off guard when Kagome pulled him into a big hug. She released him. "Think of it as if it was from Sango" Kagome said and then patted her belly. "Without the stomach" she added with a smile. Kohaku couldn't help feeling an upward tug on his lips.

Kagome looked down at Rin when she felt a tug on her sleeve. "But Kagome-chan I'm confused…" Rin said addressing the miko. "If InuYasha-san is with Kikyo-san then who the daddy of your baby is?" she asked. At hearing Rin's question Jaken lifted himself from the ground. The moment of truth has arrived and he didn't have to risk his life to ask!

"Uh…" Kagome said. She glanced over at Sesshomaru. The Dai-youkai's eyes where still closed and his face remained indifferent. Some help he was. With a sigh Kagome panted Rin's head. "Well what happened is uh…it's complicated and well I—"

"I am the father" a monotone voice answered suddenly. Everyone turned to see Sesshomaru. Disbelieving looks appeared on all their faces expect for Kagome. Even Ah-Un stared wide-eyed at their master and moaned almost in a gasp. Jaken's face twitched. He then snorted a chuckle until he burst out laughing. "Muhahahahahahahahoooo!" He fell to the ground beating his little fist, laughing like a mad man.

"You find my situation amusing, Jaken?" Sesshomaru asked coldly. He opened his eyes slowly to glare down at his servant.

"Why yes milord! Today is April fool's day and this is the most hilarious tale you have ever told! Ha-ha!"

Sesshomaru got up from his resting spot and gave Jaken the beating of his life.

* * *

"Kouga wait up!" Ginta begged as he, Hakkaku and the wolves struggled to keep up with their pack leader.

"Alright ya wolf curd!" Kouga yelled as he came to a screeching halt. The tornado around him disbursed. Koga stood straight with his arms crossed in annoyance as he waited for his pack to catch up with him. He sighed. They didn't have jewel shards in their legs like he did and since he couldn't pick up a trail on Naraku he might as well slow down a bit. Suddenly a familiar sweet scent came to Kouga's nose. He inhaled. No mistake, it was his woman and she was nearby.

Kouga grinned. It had been well over two months since he had seen her. Forgetting about his comrades once again Kouga took off in the direction of Kagome's scent.

* * *

**-TBC-**

**ChosenMibhar:** Sorry for taking so long to update—I just got busy with final exams, now summer classes and rather—I hate to say—bored with this story. Sesshomaru/Kagome parings are so OVERUSED. I have lost interest in the paring so it's difficult to keep writing however for my readers' sake I will try to wrap it up because I detest authors/authoress who start something and don't finish it—it's just wrong. Not to mention how unfair it is to the reader.

Besides I have other stuff I rather write but I can't start something else while I still have something else rolling. That would be just plain irresponsible which is unfortunately a trend on his website.

I'm thinking about putting the story 'My pup' up for adoption if anyone would like to continue it for me. I have a plot written out for it but no completed chapters. So if anyone would like to give it a shot, be my guest.

My deepest apologies to Lara53 for not responding to your pleas sooner but as you read above—I couldn't tell you that I have lost interest. Thanks for liking this story; hopefully you will enjoy other works to follow this one.


	25. Is that so?

CM: Finally summer classes are out. I'm sooo happy. Today is also the last day I have to babysit my sister's children. (sigh) so happy…Halleluiah!

* * *

**Chapter 25: Is that so…?**

"When do this Sesshomaru joke, Jaken?" Sesshomaru asked calmly to his misshapen servant. "Ne-ever, m-y mis-ta-take" Jaken managed to wheeze out.

Kagome was horrified at Sesshomaru's brutality while the rest of his pack, seemed practically immune to what just took place. Kagome eased down next to Rin and whispered, "Is Sesshomaru always this violent?" she asked.

To Kagome's horror, Rin nodded. "Sometimes but he never hits, me, Kohaku and Ah-Un, only Jaken"

"Oh…" Kagome said but she still felt uneasy—Sesshomaru was even more abusive than InuYasha. Suddenly the wind picked up and a small tornado came toward the group. It dissipated as the leader of the Chairoi wolf tribe skidded into a halt right in front of Kagome.

"K-Koga?!" Kagome asked surprised. Koga took hold of Kagome's hands and kissed them. "Yes Kagome?" he said soothingly. "It's been a while, how are ya?" he asked completely oblivious to his audience. Sesshomaru watched with his eyes slightly narrowed while his pack watched with wide eyes. Kagome's face contracted in slight disgust as she snatched her hands back. "What are you doing here?" she demanded.

"I got a whiff of ya on my way back to the caves and—and hell are you pregnant?!" Koga shouted suddenly as he finally took a good look at Kagome. He looked at her from head to toe, resting his eyes on Kagome's midsection. Instinctively Kagome wrapped her arms protectively around her belly. When Koga saw her reaction he went berserk.

"When the hell did this happened?!" he demanded. "Did that flea bitten mongrel InuTrasha rape you?!"

"Don't call InuYasha that and no I wasn't raped—"

"Then were you forced into submission by him?!"

Kagome was getting frustrated. "No, Koga—and InuYasha is not the father!"

"Then who's the mangy mutt that knocked you up?!" Koga demanded. "Where is he!?"

"Behind you, fool" said a low cold venomous voice. Koga turned to see Sesshomaru.

"What, you?!"

Sesshomaru didn't answer. His narrowed eyes became like slits. Koga took silence as a 'yes'. The wolf prince cracked his knuckles. "Why you spineless git!" he said in a repulsed tone. "You took advantage of a poor defenseless girl! You will pay dog!" Kouga crouched down into an attack position.

Kagome was horrified. "Kouga wait he didn't—"

"Don't worry Kagome!" he yelled over his shoulder to the miko. "I'll avenge your honor and take ya' back to my cave as my woman and your pup will be my heir!" he promised. Kagome was shocked: Kouga was willing to accept her just as she was. She was touched though rather frightened for his safety when Sesshomaru did not take Kouga's vow lightly.

At hearing Koga's words Sesshomaru's eyes flashed crimson. "You will not take her or my pup away" he snarled softly while showing his pointed fangs. He unsheathed his sword Bakusaiga. Oh Kami this was about to get ugly. "No!" Kagome said. She 

flung herself between Sesshomaru and Kouga. "Sess, please let me talk to him!" she said to the enraged Dai-youkai and then she addressed Kouga. "Kouga, look I'm—hey!!"

In the blinking of an eye, Kouga had picked Kagome up and used the jewel shards in his legs to speed off super accelerated. Sesshomaru released an infuriated growl before he took off after them.

"You idiot!" Kagome yelled to Kouga. "Are you trying to get yourself killed—why are you kidnapping me!!" she shouted.

"I wanted to talk with ya' without that overgrown mutt intimidating your answers!" Kouga responded as he continued to run on. He could sense Sesshomaru hot on his tail and he had to get some distant between them. He had to hide somewhere but that hound wouldn't sniff them out easily—that's it! Kouga grinned. He knew what he had to do. He made a sharp turn and ran toward the nearest river.

The waterfall should give them an extra few minutes at least.

* * *

Taji felt uneasy as she sat aside her scroll. She was reading at her desk when suddenly a cold draft emerged in the atmosphere. It disturbed her greatly. Never has she felt a strong demonic aura filled with such immense poison and darkness—pure evil. Even without her demonic senses she knew she was in great danger.

"What do you want, Naraku?" Taji asked to the air.

A moment later she saw a face appear from the darkness. With a mischievous smirk on his face Naraku answered, "I simply wanted to know more about the child the miko Kagome carries…"

Taji hesitated before she answered. "I will not—"

"Oh, no need to be noble; I already know it's an ancient soul" Naraku said sharply cutting Taji off. "What I want is to know _who_ is the child being reborn into this world"

Taji lowered her eyes. "I don't know—"

"Don't lie vermin" Naraku said abruptly.

Taji glared with a soft canine growl. It was less threatening in her human form but still menacing. "I will not tell you, Naraku"

"How honorable" Naraku said. "But foolish" Naraku held up his hand and his poison tentacles pierced Taji threw the heart. Once she was dead, he recoiled and let the demoness' dead body fall to the ground. Naraku sneered at her corpse. "Vermin" he said dryly before he stepped on Taji's corpse as he left the hut.

* * *

There was an awkward silence in the cave behind the waterfall. Once Koga had placed her down, Kagome proceeded to tell Koga all that has taken place through the past 6 weeks. Once she was done, Kagome had never seen the wolf prince look so soberly depressed. He was sitting on rock Indian style with his arms folded across his chest. After a few minutes he finally spoke up.

"Aw, man…" Kouga said as he slapped a hand over his face. "I'm sorry Kagome…"

Kagome looked away. "It's not your fault" she said. Another pregnant pause choked the atmosphere.

Koga then grabbed Kagome hands and knelled before her. He heaved another long sigh before he said quietly, "For the sake of your pup we can never be. Such a tragedy this must be for you…" He recited.

Kagome felt her eye twitch. "Oh alas in deed" she mumbled with hinted sarcasm of which Koga missed.

"I know…" Koga sighed. He stood up, pulled away and crossed his arms. The only sound that could be heard was the thunderous roar of the waterfall. "Hey…do you I have a shot with Ayame?" Koga asked suddenly, catching Kagome off guard.

"Huh?"

Koga looked sheepish. "I ran her off some time ago and I don't know if she's still available. She's not as beautiful as you but she's still quite hot…especially with that white fur and scarlet hair…" Koga trailed emotions of apprehension and hope plastered on his face.

Kagome smiled. "Kouga, when a person is in love, they are willing to wait for forever if they have to, ignoring other suitors just to be with the one who their heart desires" she said while thinking of InuYasha and Kikyo. "And trust me; I'm speaking from experience"

Koga nodded at her suggestion but then sighed. "Well even if she's still available—I can't be with her…" he said.

"Why?"

Koga growled. He punched the rocky wall near him causing it to quiver. "As much as I hate to admit it: I may die on the quest to avenge my kin" He covered his eyes with his bangs. So there's no point leaving her with broken dreams—not to mention pregnant if I die…"

Kagome's eyes soften. She touched his arm. "Kouga…"

Kouga shook his head and brushed off Kagome's hand with a brave smile. "Bah! No worries! I worry more for you—are you sure you want that icy bastard raising your pup?"

Kagome nodded. "Sesshomaru is not as bad as everyone think he is" she said. "Sure he's stoical, short tempered, selfish and ruthless—not to mention that he has a mean streak. But overall he does have some redeeming qualities and that'll pull me through"

Kouga sweat-dropped thinking about the long list of negatives she just gave him. "Well good luck because you're going to need it being mated to someone like that!"

Kagome unconsciously tugged at her collar of her kimono. "Well we're not really mated yet…" she said with a hint of a blush.

"Really?" Kouga asked surprised.

"I guess I'm more of a possession or responsibility to him than a mate…" Kagome said. "…InuYasha was the same way—"

"Wolf" a sudden voice said. "You have crossed me for the last time" Sesshomaru said creepily calm as he pinned Koga against the wall of the cave. It happened so fast that Kagome couldn't even catch it with her eyes. She released a horrified gasp.

Koga looked up at Sesshomaru with a smirk. "Yeah, yeah you can bark all you want dog but I have rights to Kagome!" he taunted. "I see no mating mark on her collarbone" he explained as the smirk on his face widen. "That means she's still for the taking!"

Sesshomaru tightened his grip on Koga. "No, she is not" he answered with a clenched jaw.

Koga was beginning to turn blue do to the lack of oxygen. "Then what is she to you?" he asked.

"What she is to me is no concern of yours, wolf" Sesshomaru answered coldly.

"Hell, yes it does!" Kouga barked in a raspy voice. "If Kagome can't be with me then I wanna make sure she's happy with someone else!" he coughed.

Kagome gasped. _'Oh Koga…thank you'_ she thought.

"So answer me Sesshomaru, what is she to you?!" Koga demanded.

Sesshomaru narrowed his golden eyes before he said, "Kagome is simply the mother of my pup and if you try to court her again, it will be your end" he threatened with a promise of death. He then released Koga. Koga gasped greedily for air as soon as the Dai-youkai released him.

Kagome meanwhile felt herself grow enraged. Her forehead throbbed with veins as her eyebrows twitched uncontrollably. After all this time she was still a just the baby's mama? _'Why Prideful son of a oh…—'_ Kagome paused in her thoughts. _'If Sesshomaru wants to act like he doesn't care, then I'll make him!'_

Kagome brushed passed Sesshomaru and hugged the wolf prince. "Oh Koga, since Sesshomaru doesn't see me as his mate, I would just love to be yours" she said sweetly. Kagome couldn't help but smirk when she felt Sesshomaru's aura spike in anger and with a hint of jealous? Oh my…

Kouga was now officially confused. "Wha-what are you—oh…" he trailed when Kagome looked up at him and winked. He caught her drift. "Oh, ho!" Kouga laughed and he hugged Kagome closer to his body. "If that's the case, Sesshomaru: if _she's_ the one doing the courting that means she _is_ still for the taking!" Kouga taunted with a smirk.

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed crimson for a second before he composed himself. Sine it was Kagome doing the courting, he didn't attack. Kagome was an unmated bitch and she had the right to still seek a mate even though she was pregnant with his pup because he didn't mark her as his. But still, being a dog, he was VERY protective over his property. And as much as he hated to admit it, his only property was his unborn heir.

"However!" Kagome said, pushing Koga away. "I'm afraid I'm already seeing someone else so we can't be together!"

"What?!" Damn!" Kouga swore, forgetting it all was just an act. "How many lovers do you have, girl?!" he asked surprised. Kagome glared at him.

'_My thoughts exactly'_ Sesshomaru thought. His impassive face turned a shade darker at the new information the miko released. He didn't know why but he felt rather envious…he shook his head slightly. _'I, Sesshomaru-sama jealous? Utterly impractical'_ he thought vainly.

"So anyway" Kagome said. "I have to get going. I have a date to keep. I hope I see yah around Koga!"

"Okay, take care Kagome" Kouga said. He leaned over and whispered in her ear. "I really hope you find your true mate"

A whirlwind picked up and in an instant, Kouga was gone.

The atmosphere was filled with an awkward silence as Kagome and Sesshomaru left the waterfall cave. On their way back to the pack, Kagome and Sesshomaru ran into Koga's comrades, Ginta, Hakkaku and the wolves. The wolf kin skidded to a halt and fell to their knees panting. Once they recovered their breath they greeted Kagome warmly.

"H-Hi, Kagome!" Hakkaku said.

"Hey sis, where's Koga?" Ginta asked breathlessly.

Kagome jabbed her thumb in the direction the wolf prince went. "You just missed him. He went north—"

"Whoa!" Hakkaku yelped when he _really_ looked at Kagome. Ginta gasped too when he noticed Kagome's swollen form. "Are you pregnant!?" he asked.

"Yep" Kagome said shamelessly. Gee, it was getting easier and easier to answer that question.

Ginta and Hakkaku exchanged nervous looks. "Oh, I bet Koga was not happy…" Ginta mused.

"Well he wasn't at first" Kagome agreed. "But then he gave me his blessing and wished me well"

"O-okay" Hakkaku said as if he didn't expect to hear an outcome like that. Ginta just shrugged before giving Kagome a fang filled smile. "Either way you'll always be our sister, no matter what" he said. "I hope you'll be happy too"

Kagome smiled. "Thank you"

"Well we got to get going" Hakkaku said. "Congratulations, bye" The wolves turned and ran northward. "Thanks, till next time!" Kagome yelled at their retrieving backs. Kagome and Sesshomaru continued on their way.

Depending on Sesshomaru's nose to sniff out his groupies, the two found their way back quickly. "Thanks boy!" Kagome thanked as they entered the campsite. Kagome's smile turned into a smirk when she heard Sesshomaru snort.

He wanted to say something concerning his animal instinct but Kagome's attention was divided to Rin, who greeted her with hugs and a kiss on the check expressed her joy and relief. Kohaku greeted Kagome as well but Jaken sulked on the side, peering at the Miko suspiciously through silted yellow eyes.

It was almost early evening before Sesshomaru got a chance to converse with Kagome out of earshot of his pack. Jaken, Kohaku and Rin where in the river trying to catch fish for super while he and Kagome were sitting by the bank. Kagome was currently sulking because Sesshomaru had forbid her to help with the fishing.

'_That old mother hen! I'm not that big yet! Ugh I hate being useless!'_ Kagome ranted angrily internally and was only snapped out of her thoughts when Sesshomaru spoke to her suddenly.

"Is it true…are you truly seeing another potential mate, Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked softly, not looking at the miko.

Sesshomaru's question surprised Kagome. _'Wow he sure cares a lot for someone who calls me just the baby's mama!'_ she thought but she still chose to toy with the Dai-youkai. Maybe if she persisted enough he would make a move out of jealousy—InuYasha was a sucker for this trick.

"Yep, in fact I have a date with when this Saturday which is oh shoot—the day after tomorrow!" Kagome shouted in realization. "But since we're not together it won't be much of a problem right?"

The Dai-youkai hesitated but then he answered slowly. "…Do as you please"

"That's all you have to say?" Kagome asked raising an eyebrow.

"You expected something else?" Sesshomaru responded coolly. "You are an unmated bitch; hence you are free to seek suitors to lay claim to you. I will not claim you…"

Kagome shoot Sesshomaru an icy glance. "Is that so, Sesshomaru?" she asked coolly. Sesshomaru stared at her from the corner of his eye in reply. "Very well!" Kagome determined. "Oh Ah-Un!" she called sweetly. The two headed dragon was in knee deep water with the children.

The dragon moaned and walked over to Kagome. Ah-Un lowered its twin heads and sniffed Kagome's belly gingerly. It bobbed its heads knowingly and knelled down. "Why thank you" Kagome told it as she seated on the dragon horse youkai's back. Slowly Ah-Un rose up.

Rin looked up from her work curious. "Where are you going, Kagome-chan?" she asked. Sesshomaru was awaiting her answer as well.

"Home" Kagome answered.

Sesshomaru's curiosity got the better of him. He had never seen the miko's world. "What business you need to conduct there?" he asked.

Kagome shot Sesshomaru the evil eye. "I got a date to keep you baka pompous fluff ball of evil!" she shouted at him. Kagome then flew up into the sky and traveled back to the forest of InuYasha. The comradeship stared dumbfounded after her.

"Wow, she's scary when she's mad!" Rin said as she back into Kohaku, nearly dropping all of her fish she caught in the process.

Kohaku's eyes were wide. "Yeah…" he gulped. "And here was I thinking she was a saint!"

Sesshomaru never moved from his place but his eyes widen a bit. After a moment of silence the Dai-youkai said, "I shall be back shortly" and disappeared into the thickets.

Jaken gagged, dropping the measly baby fish he caught back into the river. He twitched. His master's impression was shrinking right before his very eyes! Sesshomaru-sama would never tolerate anyone to yell at him and get away with it. The woman _must_ be his mate or else she would be dead by now. Pup or not.

**-TBC-**

* * *


	26. We’re still friends

CM: thanks for the reviews. 600 even—that really made my day.

Lara, you're welcome.

* * *

**Chapter 26: We're still friends**

"Stupid, stupid, stupid" Kagome ranted heatedly as she stomped up to her front door. It was late evening by the time she returned to her era, probably around 8 o' clock. "Stupid dog!"

"Welcome home sis! Pretty Kimono" Souta greeted his sister happily as she walked or rather waddled past the kitchen. Usually she would be the first to greet to her family but today she was not in a good mood. She merely returned Souta's salutation with an irritated glare. Her brother squeaked and shrank back.

"Mom, Souta" Kagome greeted in two syllables. She then turned and went upstairs to her room.

Souta was still in a state of shock. "Wh-what happened to her? I thought she was going to beat me down!" he yelped as soon as Kagome was out of earshot. "Oh I hate it when she gets moody!" he complained. "And the pregnancy is only making her worse!"

"True" Ms. Higurashi replied. "It could be hormones but I think its just boy trouble again…Things must not be going well with the father…" she assumed sadly.

When Kagome reached her room, she slammed the door shut and wobbled over to her bed. With a tried sighed she laid down, resting her hands on her round stomach. She really hated how stubbornly stupid Sesshomaru could be. One moment she could see love in his eyes and the next, _'She's only the woman of my pup'._

He probably just didn't know how to feel or face his feelings…or maybe it's because he feels like he's _obligated_ and that's why he's refusing. Just being his goreous stubborn self. Stupid dog…

Kagome rolled to her side and turned off her lamp on her nightstand, not caring if she slept in her kimono.

* * *

It was late into the night as Sesshomaru entered Taji's hut. The scent of death choked the air. Sesshomaru wrinkled his noise in distaste as he came upon the sight of his cousin's corpse. He was never close to her but he felt a strange desire for vengeance. She didn't die a natural death of old age but was brutally murdered in her own hut. Sesshomaru would bet his title that it had something to do with his unborn child, which made him responsible to avenge her.

* * *

Miroku cringed as he heard Sango wretch. It was becoming quite a nasty evening ritual. Why call it 'morning sickness' when it could happen any part of the day was beyond him. Miroku would have been the one consoling Sango if Kikyo hadn't beat him to it. The miko was looking after Sango like a mother hen and even though Sango didn't like taking advantage of people—it was so much fun to have your own personal servants.

In fact Miroku had just returned from the forest, his tunic filled to the seams with plump yellow plums. Sango had wanted them and since InuYasha was currently in a face down in a five foot crater (he angered Sango earlier). Kikyo and Shippo were out shopping for a maternity kimono for her. Kaede was busy making an herbal tea to soothe her backaches and Kilala was running an errand so that left him to get it. Not that he complained; Miroku was more than happy to appease the woman of his desire.

Miroku dumped the fruit into an empty wooden bowl in Kikyo's and InuYasha's newly build hut with a sigh as Sango continued to puke up supper. After another few minutes, Sango came in with the support of Kikyo. Gently they lowered themselves to the floor beside Miroku. Sango looked tried and irritated as she wiped the corner of her mouth.

Kikyo whispered something to Sango before nodding to Miroku. "I'll be right back, I'm going to my sister's home and collect the herbal tea she was brewing" she said and left.

With a sweet smile Miroku handed the bowl of plums to Sango. "Here are the plumps you wanted, Sango"

"Thank you Miroku" Sango said politely taking the bowl, sitting it down beside her without eating. "But I'm afraid I lost my appetite…" she began to scratch her belly unconsciously. Miroku noticed this. He scooted closer to Sango. "May I give you a tummy rub, Sango?" he offered.

"What's that?" Sango asked somewhat suspicious—for a good reason. The word 'Rub' was involved.

"All it is a massage on your abdomen. It may ease your discomfort. The stretched skin makes your belly itch, doesn't it?"

"Yes…" Sango scratched again. "It feels so tight…" she tried to explain.

"Well the massage will help" Miroku encouraged. He positioned himself right in front of Sango. With a sigh Sango reneged. "Alright, but no fondling" she commanded sternly.

"…I'll try"

"Miroku!"

"Okay, okay" Miroku said a little put out. He began to rub. He massaged the top part of Sango's stomach. Sango involuntarily released a contented purr. She arched her back to position herself better.

"Feels, great, don't it?" Miroku asked with a smile. "Massaging here helps relieves tight skin and back stress"

Sango's eyelids dropped. "Mmmm-hmmm…" she hummed happily. "Yes…rubbing there is wonderful…"

Miroku lowered his hands to Sango's bellybutton and rubbed. "And massaging here helps position the baby for birth" he said. Coincidently the baby decided to kick right when he said that. Sango winched slightly. She wasn't used to it moving around yet but she welcomed the experience; as Kagome had told her: feeling the baby's moments were amazing yet uncomfortable.

Sango rested her hand on the top part of her stomach. "I think he's enjoying the massage too" she commented with a smile. Miroku returned it. It was a touchy Kodak moment with only two people catch it. Kikyo had just returned with the tea ready and InuYasha was standing beside her in the doorway. The hanyou had finally been able to peel himself from the ground.

Kikyo was impressed with Miroku's knowledge. Most men just pushed their wives into the midwives arms and expect them to take care of everything—not wanting to understand or get involved in such _womanly_ things though ironically they are the first to brag and take pride in impregnating their lovers and having heirs.

Kikyo smiled softly. "How precious…" she sighed as she leaned against InuYasha. InuYasha placed his arms protectively over his mate with a snort. "Yeah right, I wonder how long the hentai will last. Knowing him, he probably is even more attracted to Sango now and he just can't control himself"

InuYasha's theory was unfortunately proven correct. Miroku got a little too comfortable and his hands traveled a little too far south on Sango. The demon slayer gave Miroku a dark look before sending him flying across the hut, knocking him out cold on impact. Kikyo and InuYasha peered down at the swirly eyed monk with no sympathy whatsoever.

"Told ya' so"

* * *

Kagome came out the room the next morning with a depressed look on her countenance. Ms. Higurashi was alone in the kitchen cooking breakfast as Kagome approached her. She looked at her daughter with concern. "Honey what's wrong? You're going to be late for school—"

"I can't fit in my school uniform anymore…" Kagome admitted sourly. "Toran was right…" Kagome opened up her kimono to reveal a mound in her abdomen cavity. Ms. Higurashi squealed. She rubbed her daughter's stomach. "Oh she's going to be so precious! Hello little one, aren't you cute as a button! Yes you are, yes you are!" she cooed.

"Mom!" Kagome said. "It's because of your granddaughter that my wardrobe is downsized!"

"Now do not fear my love!" Higurashi singed. "I have something just right for you. Come with me to the attic"

Kagome followed her mother to the upper floor and watcher for several minutes as Ms. Higurashi sorted through various boxes before she found the one she was looking for. She opened it with a box cutter and took out several articles of clothing until she came pulled out a green bundle.

"Aha! Here it is!" Ms. Higurashi said as she shook the garment out. It was a two piece dress. It had a white long sleeve shirt with a green uniform spaghetti strapped dress that flared out at the waist. Ms. Higurashi held the dress up to her daughter. It came down pass Kagome's knees.

"Wow mom!" Kagome exclaimed. "It's perfect!

"I made it for myself when I discovered I was pregnant with you. However I never got to use it because I was expelled from school. But why I kept it all these years I don't know. I guess you can call it intuition" Ms. Higurashi then shrugged. "I'll hurry and air it out for you while you get some breakfast in you"

* * *

People still stared at Kagome as she walked through the halls of Shikon Middle but it was less intense since the news of her pregnancy was old news but now a new topic had their interest—Hojo was openly dating her. There were rumors that he was the father. When Kagome arrived to her classroom she sat down in her usual desk. To her surprise her friend Ayumi and her two ex-friends Eri and Yuka surrounded her. She looked up. "What?" she asked.

"Good morning, Kagome" Ayumi said cheerily. "Eri and Yuka would like to say something to you" she then pushed the two girls closer to Kagome. "Ow Ayumi, not so hard!" exclaimed Yuka.

'_What are they up to now?'_ Kagome thought to herself. "Well?" she asked.

Eri fiddled with her fingers. She did that whenever she felt flustered. "Kagome I um…"

"I thought you weren't allowed to speak to me" Kagome said. She knew how rude she was being to Eri who was at least was trying to speak to her but Kagome didn't care. Eri's face flustered. "That's true but I still really want to b-be friends with you Kagome. I wanted to a-apologize for being a jerk…My parents can advise me not to do certain things but they can't control my life" she explained.

"…Okay"

Kagome turned to Yuka. "You wanted to say something too, Yuka?" she asked her. Yuka gasped and blushed. "I um…I…oh, I'm, I'm…gosh—"

"It's okay Yuka" Kagome said. "You don't have to—"

"No! I-I want to say it—I'm sorry!" she cried out. A tear fell from her eye. "I've been thinking about the way I was acting and well I was angry something like this would happen to you and I'm sorry I pushed you away but I needy sometime to think!"

"So do you forgive us?" Eri asked for the two of them.

Kagome felt like her heart had lost a heavy burden "We're still friends" she said to them. She stood up and gave each of them a big hug. She hugged Yuka first then Ayumi and Eri last. "Wow!" Eri said amazed as they broke the hug. "You're getting big fast! You nearly knocked the wind out of me!"

"Eri!" Kagome chinned. "I'm not that big yet!"

"Yes you are!"

They all laughed. The bell ringed, signaling the beginning of class. They all settled down and began paying attention to Mr. Kitsunehi's lecture. Kagome couldn't help but notice a particular larger smile on his face today. What could it mean?

* * *

After school got out, Kagome and her friends went to Wac Donald's to celebrate. Kagome was super happy when Yuka volunteered to pay for her sandwich meal, Eri had offered to buy desert and Ayumi lend her all her social study notes. Kagome happily munched on her big meal while she read through Ayumi's notes.

"So can you tell us? Who is your baby's daddy?" Ayumi said suddenly to stir up conversation.

"Is it InuYasha's?" Eri asked.

"Or Hojo's?" Yuka added. "I've heard the rumor that you're dating him now. Does that mean you broke up with InuYasha? Why? He was hot—wildly dangerous but hot!"

Kagome swallowed her mouthful of greasy fries and chocolate sauce. "One question at a time please!"

"Okay, you're dating Hojo now, right?" Ayami asked.

"Yeah"

"Then what happened to InuYasha?" Eri asked. "I'm glad you finally moved on to better things though!"

"He went back to his old girlfriend" Kagome said. "They're mated—uh I mean married now. They even have a baby on the way"

"Wow! Is InuYasha the father of your baby too?" Yuka asked.

"No way!"

Yuka sighed in relief. "What a relief!—"

"Then who is the father?" Eri and Ayumi asked eagerly.

Kagome sighed. Who cares…If her baby came into the world with golden eyes they would automatically believe its InuYasha's so she told them "…It's InuYasha's older brother's baby I'm carrying"

"WHAT!?"

"InuYasha has a brother?!—"

"Is he hotter than InuYasha or something?"

Kagome blushed at the question. 'Hot' just didn't cut it with Sesshomaru—he was drop dead gorgeous! "Uh…he is—"

"Uh-oh Kagome if you're pregnant from him that means you were two-timing InuYasha! Wicked!"

"No I wasn't!" Kagome objected.

"So why are you dating Hojo now?"

"Yah, where's the father?"

This was getting complicated. How to explain things in believable modern terms… "Well…We kinda had a one time thing and he's willing to pay child support but he doesn't want anything to with me personally" Kagome tried to explain.

"That's kind of mean—Are you sure about that?" Ayumi said.

"Yeah, he doesn't want to commit to me but he's involved with anything to do with my pregnancy"

"Oh well but at least he's involved in the baby's life" Eri said looking at the bright side.

"So when are you going out with Hojo?" Yuka asked.

"Tomorrow night" Kagome answered.

"AHHHHH!" the trio screamed together nearly giving Kagome a heart-attack. It also caused the baby to get excited too; she leaped in surprise within Kagome at the loud noise.

"Where's he's taking you?!" they asked her excitedly.

"Some place called the Roman Gardens—"

They screamed again. Kagome rubbed her hands over her belly in an attempt to calm the baby down.

"I've heard that place is sooo romantic! Kami I'm jealous!"

"So you figured out what you're going to wear?"

"I'm not sure. I may have to buy a dress to wear out since…" Kagome patted her belly.

"That's fine—we'll help you shop!" the three of them volunteered.

"Uh, guys maybe I can do it later or just look through my stuff at home—"

"No way, sister!" Yuka said as she pulled Kagome out of the restaurant. "You're date is tomorrow night and you got to look like the goddess Aphrodite for Hojo!"

* * *

The Tokyo mall was only 8 miles away so Kagome and her friends made good timing riding on the trolley. They decided to enter the right side of the mall that held an abundance of stores stocked in the latest teen fashions and just window shopping made Kagome fell a million times worst about her expanding waistline.

The first store they came across was called 'Wet seal'. When Kagome tried on some of the dresses Eri pulled of the rack, none of the clothes could fit well. Most were too tight and others she couldn't even button or zip. To make matters worst Kagome got a chocolate covered strawberry sundae afterward to 'lift' her mood. Stupid pregnancy…

"Calm down Kagome my bad! I wasn't thinking" Eri apologized as she watched her friend gorge herself in her depression.

"Yeah you're right but its okay" Kagome agreed with a sigh. She finished her desert and threw the plastic bowel it into the trash can.

"Let's go to the store called 'Dots'—they're pretty good" Ayumi suggested. "I think they have a sale going on now right now"

"Oh, okay" Kagome said. As she began to walk, she caught a white streak in the corner of her eye. She even felt a gush of wind which was strange since she wasn't near an air vent. Kagome looked over her shoulder but she saw nothing. Kagome blinked. She knew something was there a second ago...

Kagome's friends gave her a questioning look. "What's wrong?" Yuka asked concerned. "You're tried? Need to sit down?"

"No. It's nothing…let's just go" Kagome said. She felt as though someone or something was following her.

The store Dots was crowded with women of all ages as the four teenagers entered the store. There was a moving sale going on and everything was 30-70 off regular price. Unfortunately mostly everything was picked over too. Kagome was about to give up until she passed by a mark down bind. A pretty shade of maroon had caught her eye. She removed the other ugly dresses and miscellaneous scarves to that it was a sleeveless tie back, empress styled dress. It could be worn as a maternity dress and could be used as a postpartum afterward.

"Wow and its 50 percent off!" Kagome exclaimed as she grabbed the hem of dress "It's perfect!"

Suddenly Kagome felt someone else tug on the other end. She looked up to see the last person she would expect: The principal of Shikon middle school, Miss. Ginn.

"Principal Ginn?" Kagome asked surprised. The woman made eye contact with Kagome. Her eyes were cold. "Oh, Hello" she then tugged on the dress again. "Good day to you, Ms. Higurashi" she said as if she was dismissing her.

"I'm sorry but I saw this first!" Kagome explained as she held on to the dress.

Ginn narrowed her eyes into slits: she was relentless. "But it's perfect for me! Besides it'll fall off those boney shoulders of yours" she added. Kagome felt her eyebrow twitch. _'Oh yeah Miss. Pillsbury dough girl? Well two can play at that game!'_

"Don't take it the wrong way but it'll show all your jelly rolls!" Kagome replied.

Ginn's face became flustered. "How dare you!" she yelled. "Now let go of it!"

"No, you let go—it's mine!"

They were beginning to make a scene. A woman standing nearby spoke up. "Um excuse me ma'am but the younger woman had the dress first" she testified. "I seen it out of the corner of my eye—"

"No one asked you!" Ginn snapped at the woman. She then sneered at Kagome. "Little whore! Are you trying to look good for your next job?" she asked with a smirk.

Kagome was about to retort when suddenly a streak of white gusted between them causing both Ginn and Kagome to lose their balance. Kagome landed on a soft pile of clothes with the dress in hand while the rotund woman screamed as she landed a distance away on the tile floor; successfully knocking her out.

"KAGOME!" Ayumi, Eri and Yuka yelled as they ran to her. They helped her up. "Are you okay!?"

"Y-Yeah I'm fine" Kagome said. But where did that white streak come from. _'Was it you?' _Kagome asked her child though their mind link.

'_I wished it was'_ the baby replied. _'Someone had beaten me to it'_

'_What?' _Kagome asked back uncertain. Okay, the modern miko was officially creeped out. So she decided to count her blessings by hurriedly paying for the dress and leaving the store before her principal came to. Kagome wanted to leave the mall right away but her friends talked her into heading to the food court for a light dinner.

After eating five chicken salads and three large fries covered with chocolate sauce, Kagome pushed back from the table with a content sigh. Ayumi, Yuka and Eri however were staring at her with disbelief.

"What?"

"Nothing!" the three answered quickly going back to their own food. With a shrug Kagome got up and waddled over to a nearby trashcan and threw away her garage. On her way back to the table she came across a soda machine. Digging threw her pocket she managed to scrap out enough change for a drink. She chose to get a coke. She paid for it and with difficulty she bend forward to get her drink from the slot.

Once Kagome was able to get it, she immediately unscrewed the lid to take a sip. As she stood there savoring her drink, Kagome gazed hazily in a nearby by window, vaguely she could see her reflection. Kagome took a step closer to get a better look. She sighed when she was able to make out her rounding figure. She turned to the side.

'_Wow, I didn't realize how big I was…No joke. I'm seven weeks, well seven months pregnant. The baby can come at anytime now...' _Kagome thought. She lowered her eyes. _'I wonder if Sesshomaru thinks I'm look cute this way—naw I totally look like a cow…'_ suddenly she snapped. _'Wait, why do I care what that pompous thinks?!'_

"Stupid dog…" she muttered offhandedly. She took another sip of coke and glanced into the window again. This time however she not only see her reflection but two golden eyes peering at her behind her image and a flash of white clothing. Kagome choked on her coke. The soda burned as it squirted out of her nose.

Kagome went into an unbelievable coughing fit. When she was able to control herself she took a double look in the mirror, only to see herself soaked in soda stains. Kagome then whipped around but no one nearby. Didn't she just see a mirror image of Sesshomaru?

Was he following her? No, it wasn't possible because he couldn't come to her time. Only InuYasha could because they were connected by the beads—oh Kami…Kagome now knew it _had_ to be Sesshomaru. He had beads just like InuYasha which meant he could pass through time.

_**Oh Kami!!**_

Kagome felt her legs get weak at the thought. In pure shock she wobbled back to the table. Immediately her three friends gathered around her. Badgering her to sit down and fretting with each other if they should call for an ambulance. Kagome knew she was not in labor but the way she felt—she was in it. After a few minutes of convincing her friends she was fine, Kagome calmed down and analyzed the situation.

'_So, Sesshomaru is in my time spying on me' _she got happy._ 'That means he __**is**__ jealous'_ an uncharacteristic wicked smile graced Kagome's features. _'Tomorrow night is going to be so much fun!'_ Kagome thought as she rubbed her hands together in a scheming way while her friends gave her a questioning look.

"What's wrong with Kagome?"

"Who knows, let's just get her home safely"

**-TBC-**

* * *


	27. I still love you, Kagome

**CM**: the chapter you all have been waiting for, Kagome's date. I decided to update before hurricane/tropical storm Fay can make my day so if this seems a bit rushed it's not you—because it is. Please keep me, Chosen Mibhar and other Floridians in your prayers as we ride out the storm.

* * *

**Chapter 27: I still love you, Kagome**

Kagome was applying the finishing touches of a rosy shade of lipstick as the doorbell ranged. This was it. Her eyes darted to the bathroom clock. It was 6 o' clock. "Wow, right on the dot!" she said amazed. Kagome stepped back and observed herself in the mirror. She was dressed in a maroon empress tie back dress that came down to her knees. She had matching accessories, black flats and her hair was up in a curly ponytail. A smile of satisfaction spread across her lips. "Perfect"

"Kagome, your date's here!" Ms. Higurashi called from downstairs.

"Be down in a sec!" Kagome answered back as she closed her makeup. She released a nervous sigh. "Alrighty then..." she then looked down at her swollen stomach. "You behave tonight, okay" she ordered and was rewarded with a kick of defiance.

"Hey!"

* * *

Hojo's expression was priceless when he watched Kagome come downstairs to meet him. "Wow, Kagome-chan you look like a goddess!" he praised. He then handed his bouquet of flowers to her. "A rose to a rose" he recited. He extended his arm to Kagome in a gentlemanly way. "Shall we be on our way?"

Kagome nodded. She handed her flowers to her mother to put in a vase and then she took his arm. "Yes" she said as he led her out of the door.

"Have a good time you two" Ms. Higurashi said. "But don't stay out too long"

"Don't worry, Higurashi-san. I'll have her home by nine" Hojo said with a wink.

"I'll hold you to that" Higurashi said with a smile as they left. When they were gone, her face fell. _'Kagome, what are you doing my daughter?' _she thought sadly.

* * *

Kagome and Hojo took the subway to downtown. Hojo kept glancing at his watch nervously. "I hope we'll make it in time to keep the reservations" he told Kagome. He smiled when the train had arrived to their destination. "Yep, we'll make it!"

He grabbed Kagome by her wrist and hurriedly led her out of the subway and down the beautifully lighted city walk. They continued to pace until Hojo stopped in front of a building that reminded Kagome of the Garden of Eden. In italic letters, the name spelled out 'The Roman Gardens'. Kagome gasped. It was real garden grown and maintained inside the restaurant! She looked at Hojo.

"Wow, are you sure we can afford this place?" she asked him.

Hojo chuckled and flapped his hand at Kagome's concern. "Of course! I have a part-time job at Yuki's convenient store" Hojo said. "Just enjoy yourself tonight. It's only the best for the woman of my desire"

Kagome blushed. Her eyebrow twitched slightly as she felt hard kicks from her rebellious daughter. As long the baby didn't try anything else, she could endure it. Besides, she wished she could see the jealous look on Sesshomaru's face. If he was following her around the mall—he was defiantly here now.

"In we go" Hojo singed as he opened the door for her. "We got reservations to keep"

* * *

It took every muscle in Sesshomaru's face to keep him from showing the emotion of disgust as the foul fumes of Kagome's time went into his sensitive nostrils. Honestly how could she stand to live here? Perhaps it was tolerance. He jumped out of the well and exited the shrine. Once outside he sniffed the air. It nearly knocked him out. So many sounds and scents. It was an overload for the Dai-youkai.

Once he was able to discern Kagome's scent from the other foul odors Sesshomaru noticed it was coming from a nearby house. He knew she wasn't there but the inhabitants in the home could tell him of her whereabouts. As he went to the front door, it opened automatically. A little boy stuck his head out the door eagerly.

"Hi InuYasha, nice armor! Where did—oh!" Souta stopped when he realized his InuYasha look alike was a different person all together.

"Do not compare this Sesshomaru to a pitiable hanyou" Sesshomaru warned softly but firmly. From the boy's scent, he could tell he was kin to Kagome. The boy became flustered—as well as he should; being in the presence of a Dai-youkai that could slice him in two without a second thought.

"Yo-you're S-Sesshomaru!?" Souta stuttered.

Sesshomaru stared down at Souta with an unblinking glance. Souta squeaked and moved back, accidently backing right into his mother who had just come up behind her son. The kind looking woman reminded Sesshomaru of an older Kagome. Souta ran behind his mom and peaked at Sesshomaru through her arms.

Unlike her son, the woman showed no fear; in fact she smiled politely at Sesshomaru as she wiped her hands on her apron. "Welcome to our home Sesshomaru-sama" she greeted him with a short courteous bow. "I am Kagome's mother. I'm sorry she isn't home right now but may I invite you inside for a cup of green tea? You no doubt have questions concerning her"

"Indeed" Sesshomaru said with a polite nod of his head.

Ms. Higurashi's smile widen as she stepped aside to allow Sesshomaru entrance to her home.

* * *

"Kagome-chan are you alright?" Hojo asked concerned. They were seated and in the middle of their three course meal.

"I'll be fine" Kagome moaned as she sat back in her chair. She patted her chest. "A little heartburn. I guess the ravioli didn't agree with me…" she said as she winced. It felt like her entire chest was on fire and it was entirely the baby's fault; she was making her miserable on purpose by giving her indigestion!

'_Mischievous little brat!'_ Kagome thought to herself.

"Oh I see" Hojo said suddenly. He scoffed at his own thoughtlessness. "I'm sorry Kagome-chan. I didn't think the food wouldn't agree with you since you're pregnant...Waiter!" Hojo raised his hand. Their server came to their tablet pronto.

"Please send the check"

* * *

Ms. Higurashi and Sesshomaru were engrossed in conversation for several hours. There was a dark look on Sesshomaru's face when Ms. Higurashi had finished her tale.

"I see…" Sesshomaru stated slowly. He gracefully stood up and bowed his head politely to the woman. "Thank you for your hospitality" he left without a second glance.

Souta poked his head inside the kitchen when Sesshomaru was gone. "Whoa mom" he breathed. "Kagome's so dead!"

"Souta—"

"He didn't show it but he was mad as hell! I swear!" Souta persisted. "His aura was on fire!"

* * *

"Here's your tea!" Hojo cooed. He placed down a foam cup filled with the hot liquid in front of Kagome. Since the couple had left the restaurant early they were able to catch a movie. Afterward they found a small café to spend the remaining time of their date in.

"Thank you, Hojo. You're so sweet" Kagome commended as she began adding a table spoon of sugar and stirred. Usually she wouldn't add sweetener but as of late she had develop quite a sweet tooth. They chatted lightly for several minutes, about the movie, school, celebrities and surprisingly even baby names.

"How about Megumi?" Hojo suggested, after finding out the baby's gender was a girl. "It means blessing"

Kagome felt a sharp kick from the baby. It's obvious that she didn't like Hojo at all and wanted nothing to do with being named from him. Kagome forced a smile. "Uh it's beautiful, but I think me and the father might choose something else…"

Hojo's face fell. "The father? Are you…?"

"N-no!" Kagome said quickly. "He's only interested in the baby!" she explained. "He wants to be involved in her life. That makes me happy enough"

Hojo nodded. "That's good. A real man takes responsibility for his children even if he's not interested with the mother. I respect that" he said.

Kagome felt a ping of guilt. She was basically only using the boy as a back up partner and a pawn in her plan to exasperate Sesshomaru. She placed her hand on top of Hojo's. "I'm glad I'm with you, Hojo. You're so sweet" she said and meant it.

Hojo blushed and looked away. After a moment he made eye contact with Kagome. He pulled out a small jewelry box out of his pocket and handed it to her. Kagome froze. This was not good. "H-Hojo…" Kagome said uneasily. She eased back a little.

"Just open it" Hojo urged. The blush on his cheeks darkened.

Kagome hesitated but opened it and gasped. It was a gold heart-shaped locket inside. "Hojo…"

"How you like it, Kagome?" he asked.

"It's-it's beautiful!" she breathed.

Hojo smiled brightly. "Then it's yours"

He helped Kagome put it on. "There you go!" he said when he finally hooked it. He moved back only inches away from her face. "…K-Kagome can I…can I…oh…" Hojo hesitated.

"Can you do what?" Kagome asked.

Hojo took a deep breath to calm himself down before he finally asked, "M-may I give you a kiss, Kagome?"

Kagome hesitated but nodded with a small blush on her face. Hojo leaned in close and he kissed her. It was rather plain and simple. Kagome didn't feel anything from it. Hojo on the other hand found it magical. He pulled back reluctantly. He looked into Kagome's eyes lovingly. "Kami, I love you" he whispered.

Kagome nodded. She couldn't say she loved him because she didn't. Hojo leaned over for another kiss. Kagome tilted her head upwards wait for his touch. At least he would be a good mate even though he was a bad kisser. As their lips met for the second time a jolt of pain shocked both of them.

"Ow!" Kagome and Hojo exclaimed as they pulled back from each other.

"Static electricity!" Hojo said as he massaged his lips. "You're such a turn on, Kagome!" he joked seductively. Kagome blushed. She had a strange feeling that that static electricity was from her daughter.

"I-I need to get home" Kagome said. She could still feel the baby's power still at work as it began to focus on a particular object and it was not good…

"O-okay" Hojo said. They immediately got up. But before they could make it to the door felt a surge of energy swell through her and she couldn't stop it.

So she did the only thing she could in a split second. "Get down!" she shouted as she shoved Hojo to the ground. There was an explosion from her that blasted through the café's glass door, shattering it and it stuck a car parked outside on the curb. Its alarm went off as flames began to shoot out of it.

"Oh shit, my car!" screamed a man who ran out of the shop to inspect the damage with horror.

Kagome's legs gave out as she stared at the destroyed car being cried over by the owner. And just to think if those destructive waves would have hit Hojo if she didn't redirect it to another object.

Hojo stood up and brushed himself off. "Are you alright?" he helped Kagome up.

"Oh fine" Kagome said with her eyebrow twitching. _'Oh you're in sooo much trouble!'_ Kagome yelled mentally at the baby. A wave of smugness washed over her from the plotting fetus. Rain suddenly started falling from the sky soaking on both her mother and Hojo.

"Wow, did I come across a black cat and didn't notice?" Hojo joked. "Tonight just ain't our night!" He began to pull Kagome in a direction other than the station. "We'll go to my house until the storm passes!" he yelled over the storm. Kagome was horrified. If they went to Hojo's home, that means she would have to meet his parents! Oh Kami life was sooo not fair!

* * *

When they showed up in Hojo's residence without an invitation, Kagome found Hojo's mother to be quite hospitably—well that was until the near-sighted woman found her spectacles and discovered that she was pregnant. The women did her best to stay calm but she still looked ruffled. She got up to take the utensils back to the kitchen and motioned for her son to come with her. As she practically shoved Hojo into the kitchen she gave Kagome a falsely cheery smile. "We'll be right back!" she said closing the door behind them.

After they were gone Kagome decided to confront her daughter on her reckless actions earlier. _'How dare you?!'_ She linked furiously to the baby. _'You could've killed him!'_

'_Then the problem would've been solved'_ the baby replied nonchalantly.

'_Why are you acting like this?!'_ Kagome ranted. _'You didn't care when I was dating InuYasha!'_

'_He is kin. Besides I knew Kikyo was to come back…Hojo-san on the other hand is not meant to be with you. So you need to stop using him a back up. Did you like being second place with InuYasha? Did you like a being used when he couldn't be who really wanted?'_

Kagome stopped as she remembered all the times InuYasha would run off to meet with Kikyo. _'…No'_ she answered truthfully.

'_Then don't be with Hojo out of convenience, only be with him if you love him the way he loves you'_

Kagome sighed. A sense of shame came over her. _'You're right…I was really selfish…' _Suddenly Kagome's mind was filled with a picture of Sesshomaru. _"What are the chances of loving your father and earning his love in return?'_ Kagome asked. The baby didn't reply at all.

Kagome snorted. _'You little stinker—'_

"But mother please reconsider!" a voice begged suddenly from inside the kitchen.

Huh? Kagome recognized it as Hojo's voice.

"No!" a voice thundered back. It was Hojo's mother. "I will not have my son's name tarnished by a whore!"

Kagome gasped as she overheard the voices.

"Please mother Kagome-chan is not a whore so please do not speak of her as such!"

"She is using you, my son—you must see this! I know you love her, bless your naive heart, but in the long run she will only hold you back!" she insisted.

Kagome whimpered.

* * *

"Kagome I—" Hojo looked around in the living room and didn't see her anywhere. "Kagome? Kagome!" he called out. No answer. Then something in the light caught his eye. He looked down his family's coffee table and saw the heart pendent he gave to Kagome as a gift. "Oh no…" he whispered as he picked up the chain. "I still love you, Kagome. Even if everyone else is against us, I'll still love you!"

With a determined look on his face, Hojo shot off into the darkness in search for his departed date.

* * *

Kagome has never been so embarrassed or humiliated in her whole life as she paced back to the subway. Her face was red and her eyes were puffy with tears. She didn't care if she got rained on. A whore? Honestly! Is that all people see? What about the 

girls who get pregnant but just get an abortion, no one knows and problem solved or just take birth control and sleep with half the men in Tokyo?

'_Now those are whores!' _Kagome's mind screamed. She then whimpered as she wiped her tears away, ruining her makeup. Finally she entered the subway station. The train she needed to take had just left and another one wouldn't arrive for another fifth-teen minutes so Kagome bought the ticket and went to the bathroom to clean up her face. After removing her make up she came out of the bathroom to come face to face with Hojo.

He was sweating and panting. In his hand was the gold pendent he had given her earlier. "Here" he panted extending the necklace to Kagome. "You forgot this"

Kagome didn't take it.

"Here" he said again.

"Hojo, I can't see you anymore…" Kagome tried to say firmly but it came out broken.

"Why?! You overheard what my mother said?!" Hojo asked. They were making a scene. Kagome grabbed Hojo by his arm and guided him over to the side. "Hojo please, your mom is right—not about the whore thing but about holding you back…I can't do that"

"Kagome I—"

"Hojo please listen to me" Kagome said cutting him off. "You need someone who loves you whole heartedly. I'm afraid I don't feel the same way about you…I like you only as a close friend"

Hojo's eyes went hollow as the truth sunk in. Finally he asked. "Is it something I did or didn't do?" he asked.

Kagome smiled. "No, you were a complete gentleman" she said. Kagome placed a kiss on Hojo's cheek. "Thank you for everything, I truly mean it" She then turned to walk away but Hojo grabbed her hand.

"Kagome wait!" he said. "Can we still be friends at least?" he asked eagerly; a little too eager for Kagome.

Kagome shook her head. "No Hojo we can't—not until you're completely over me"

Hojo sighed. He released Kagome's hand. "I understand…good-bye Kagome"

"Good-Bye Hojo" Kagome said. She felt Hojo's eyes on her as she walked away to catch the train but she wouldn't look back.

* * *

The rain had finally eased up but as far as lady luck went. Kagome was about half way home before she felt a pair of eyes on her again. She sighed. In her drama with Hojo, she forgot that ol' Sesshomaru was following. He defiantly had more control than InuYasha; he didn't try to intervene at all. The plan failed.

"Come out Sesshomaru" she said with a sigh. Not sure it was Sesshomaru or not. She didn't really think it was Sesshomaru but to her surprise, the Dai-youkai stepped out of the shadows. She squeaked. Seeing the evidence of her assumption was a bit much indeed. "Please don't tell you were spying on me!"

Sesshomaru glared harshly at her. He released an ungraceful snort. "Don't flatter yourself, woman" I was only exploring this strange world of yours and _you_ happen to run into me" he said shortly.

Kagome huffed. _'Right, I totally believe you Sess'_. "Then why are you here?" she snapped.

"I need answers. What did Taji tell you while she was in your care?"

"She said a lot of things—"

"Concerning our child" Sesshomaru said cutting straight to the chase.

Kagome sighed as she rubbed her temples. She wasn't up to the 1000 question game tonight. "Go ask Taji for yourself"

"Taji is dead" Sesshomaru stated flatly.

Kagome's blood ran cold. She turned around to look at Sesshomaru. "What, no!" she exclaimed horrified. "How? When?!"

"I went to visit her yesterday and found her speared through the heart" Sesshomaru answered. "By the scent of death—she had been dead for over a day when I found her. Unfortunately I was unable to pick up a scent of the culprit"

Kagome felt numb as she sagged to the ground. "She was so sweet…why would someone kill her?"

Sesshomaru resisted the urge to snort again. "She was not as innocent as she seemed. She had a lot of dark history" he informed. "I assume she was killed for information. When she wouldn't talk, they killed her to make sure she wouldn't tell anyone else" Sesshomaru looked Kagome in her eyes. "However she did tell another person—she told you"

Kagome sighed. She decided to spill the beans to Sesshomaru. "…she said our baby was an ancient soul being incarnated through us" she explained. There was silence between them. Sesshomaru's eyebrows narrowed a bit. "And you choose to keep this from me?" he asked.

Kagome whimpered. She pulled her knees to her chest—well as best as she could being pregnant and all—and hugged them with her hands. "…I didn't want you to be with me because I was pregnant with an Inu Kami and then use me like a baby machine to see if we could create another one…"

Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome with an offended look. "You think that low of this Sesshomaru?" he asked softly.

"Well I don't know you, Sesshomaru. How can I know what you would do?" Kagome answered honestly.

"Hn" Sesshomaru knelled down next to Kagome. "What do you wish to know?" he asked curious to hear her response.

"Everything about you" she answered. "We are soul mates after all but I don't want to learn everything at once: I would like to get to know you day by day" Kagome explained.

Sesshomaru didn't show what he was thinking as he stood up. "You're eccentric…" he said.

"And you're a pompous fluff ball of evil" Kagome replied back. "…in a good way" she added with a small smile. She thought for a moment. "Hey, since I'm single, I can court whoever I want to, right?"

"…Yes" Sesshomaru answered a bit slowly.

"Okay then, from now on I'm only courting you" Kagome said with a shy smile. Her smile increased when she felt the baby leap with joy inside of her.

Sesshomaru almost got whiplash when he turned to look at Kagome. His eyes bulged with surprise on his usually stoical face. Catching himself he cleared his throat and looked away. "..Do…do as you please" he said a little uneasily. Kagome grinned.

Sesshomaru turned away. "Are you heading home?" he asked.

"Yes" Kagome answered.

Sesshomaru began walking. "Then come" he commanded.

Kagome got up and walked with Sesshomaru back to her home while praying that no one saw them—or better, that no one saw Sesshomaru when he came out to look for her or to _explore_.

"I trust you are to travel with this Sesshomaru and his pack tomorrow?" he asked still not looking at her.

"Well I have an exam in my biology class on Monday and I have to turn in two essays in two separate classes …um can I meet up with you after school in the afternoon on Monday?" Kagome asked.

"Schooling?" Sesshomaru asked quietly. He was impressed. She did seem a bit sharper than most of the women in his world so that would explain it. In fact he was relieved. He didn't want his child to grow up ignorant. Knowledge was important. "You are educated?"

"Uh, yeah…I'm going to be graduating from middle school in a few weeks. In fact the exams are—oh my Kami in the following week!!" Kagome freaked. Kagome calmed down when she saw Sesshomaru giving her a look out of the corner of his eye. "So um, will you meet me?" she asked again.

Sesshomaru nodded. "I Shall wait for you" he answered. "By the well in the Forest of InuYasha"

"Okay, I won't keep you waiting long" Kagome said. "Thank you, Sesshomaru"

Sesshomaru blinked, he turned his head toward her direction before looking straight ahead. Every relationship had to start from somewhere, even if it's awkward.

**-TBC-**


	28. The bonds we share

**CM:** Yeah, I know most of you want to kill me or you have completely forgotten what this story is is about… *cough* finally the story_ finally_ continues.

* * *

**Chapter 28:** The bonds we share

* * *

Humans were never interesting to Sesshomaru. To him humans were ants, small and insignificant. They would be lucky to reach a measly 50 years of life. They reproduced like rabbits and were able to start at least three wars in their lifetimes. Yes humans all in all were utterly pathetic creatures that were hard to die out like cockroaches.

Speaking of cockroaches, there was one crawling on the wall to his right. How disgusting. With a whip of his hand it was no more. It looked like a baby roach, meaning there're defiantly more. Sesshomaru twitched his nose in revulsion. Human's hygiene habits haven't changed a bit in the last 500 years.

"So he asked you out?"

"Yeah! I was like woooow! I totally couldn't believe it!"

"Yeah Renjiro is cute! Not as hot as Hojo though—"

"No, Renjiro's the cutest!"

"You're just saying that because he's your boyfriend now!"

"No I'm not—hey give my notebook back!"

"Then what's all this? 'Hojo and Chiyo' forever in a heart? All on this page, the next and oh the one after that—ow!"

"Baka!"

"You're the love sick baka! Two timer!"

"I'm not!"

"Are too!"

"I'm not!"

"Are too!"

"I'm not!"

"Are too!"

"I'm not!"

"Are too!"

"I'm not!"

"Are too!"

"I'm not!"

"Are too!"

"I'm not!"

"Are too!"

"I'm not!"

"Are too!"

"I'm not!"

"Are too!"

"I'm not!"

"Are too!"

"I'm not!"

"Yes you are and you know it!"

Sesshomaru didn't even resist the urge to roll his eyes. Humans couldn't seem to hold a decent conversation. He was starting to appreciate Kagome more and more by the day. She was more intelligent and substantial than the average female he had observed in the modern age. Though he still hated to share his bloodline with humans, he was grateful his father's spell had picked the miko over anyone else.

"I'm not!"

"Are too!"

"I'm not!"

"Are too!"

"I'm not!"

"Are too!"

"I'm not!"

"Are too!"

"I'm not!"

"Are too!"

'_I must resist the urge to kill… I must resist the urge to kill…'_ Sesshomaru mediated to himself.

"I'm not!"

"Are too!"

"I'm not!"

"Are too!"

"I'm not!"

"Are too!"

"I'm not!"

"Are too!"

"I'm not!—"

"Hey, why don't you ladies get to class?" suggested a gruff voice.

The girls turned their noses up in disgust as they saw the school janitor, Ryo come up. "I guess so…" they agreed as they moved away from the doorway of janitor's closet and went about their way. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as he heard the old man take out his keys and began unlocking the door.

As soon as Ryo opened the door he felt a gush of wind blow pass him. "Huh?" he blinked stupidly, looking wildly around him. He could have sworn he saw a white streak fly passed him. He looked inside his supply closet but found nothing unusual so he shrugged it off and got back to work.

Following Kagome to her school was rather pitiable of Sesshomaru. He could just hear the mockery of demons ringing in his ears, he the Dai-youkai of the west, was creeping around a school filled with humans like a cockroach in the cracks. Oh how the mighty have fallen…

Sesshomaru knew which building his bitch was in but he was still curious and tried to explore the campus but these close calls of discovery kept happening. If it wasn't for his puppyhood training and his gifted speed, he would have been caught. Deciding he had seen enough, he went to check on Kagome.

When he arrived the girl looked like she was in the middle of a lecture. Every minute or so she would scribble down a note or two. Fifth-teen minutes later Kagome lazily averted her eyes to window were she saw Sesshomaru standing in all his glory. She squeaked in dismay. Hastily rose from her desk and left the room. Some of the children giggled watching her clumsily go.

Kagome cursed her luck as she marched down the school hallway. Honestly! Did it run in the family or something? Having dog youkai brothers stalking her at school was a nightmare! She came to a sudden halt when chest armor materialized in front of her.

Kagome let out a shriek of surprise. "I thought I've told you not to sneak up on me like that?" she demanded. Kagome then shoved Sesshomaru into the nearest room, which happened to be the teacher's lounge. Luckily no one was in there at the time.

Kagome looked up in frustration at Sesshomaru. "What are you doing here?" she demanded.

"Observing" Sesshomaru answered with a raised brow as if asking 'why are you upset?'

"You were supposed to meet me at the well!" Kagome snapped.

"This Sesshomaru has changed his mind"

Kagome pulled on her hair as she released a strangled cry.

Sesshomaru observed her quietly. "Don't upset the pup"

"Then don't upset _me_! Argh! You are worser than InuYasha, you know that!"

"That remark is rather offensive"

"Like I care!" Kagome said heatedly. "Get out of my Middle school and go home! I'll meet you there!"

Sesshomaru glared at her, and Kagome glared right back not relinquishing.

"Oh a lovers' quarrel" an amused voice said. "I'm sorry to intrude but my teacher's mailbox is here"

The duo turned to see a 4 foot tall man with fiery orange hair, smiling bemusedly at them. "S-Sensei!" Kagome yelped.

Mr. Kitsunehi gave Kagome a cheerful smile.

Sesshomaru growled softly. He didn't even hear him come up. "Who are you?" he questioned.

"I am Kitsunehi Tsuyoi" the man replied with a bow.

Sesshomaru didn't look charmed. "Your real name, fox"

"W-what are you talking about, Sess?" Kagome said, nudging Sesshomaru in the arm. She bowed apologetically to Kitsunehi. "I'm really sorry Kitsunehi-sensei! My boyfriend is a bit of a skeptic so don't mind him!"

Mr. Kitsunehi crossed his arms. "Kagome…" he sighed. "You don't recognize me at all?" a hint of sadness in his voice. "I've missed you…"

"Uh…um…" suddenly Kagome gasped. She recalled Shippo from the feudal era but there's no way… "You're a demon in the modern in the age…Shippo?"

Mr. Kitsunehi's eyes sparkled. "Ah, it's good to be called that again; especially from you, nee-chan"

Kagome smiled. "Shi-Shippo!" she exclaimed. "It's really you?"

Mr. Kitsunehi nodded feverishly with a cute foxy grin. Kagome looked at him really hard. "Wow…you grew up…wow!" she pinched his cheek. "And so handsomely too!" she teased.

"Argh!" Shippo whined. "Kagome, I'm a grown up now! No more cheek pinching!"

"Well in my book you'll always be my little kit" Kagome said sweetly as she pulled him into a bone crushing hug.

Sesshomaru felt jealous. Even though it was only sibling affection Shippo was still a male touching his unmated bitch. Shippo felt Sesshomaru's aura flare and gently pulled out of Kagome's embrace. He patted her hand.

"Shouldn't you be getting back to class? Remember no matter our relationship, we must act the part. Teacher and student"

"Oh yes, sorry!"

"It's okay. If you need something please contact me. I'll help with your schooling—oh by the way" Shippo reached into his brief case and pulled out a stack of stapled papers.

"Here"

"Wh-what's this for?" Kagome asked.

"Study guides, next weeks assignments and quizzes, open book of course" Shippo answered with a smile. "I have a feeling you'll be leaving again for a while. No need to get behind. I really want you to do well Miss. Higurashi"

Kagome was closed to tears. "Yes, thank you, thank you, Ship—Mr. Kitsunehi" she cried happily as she hugged her assignments to her chest. She turned to Sesshomaru with a wide smile that made the tai-youkai nervous.

"Let's go home now, Fluffy-kun"

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrows. There was no tease or scorn in his given nickname but he still didn't like her tone of voice. It sounded just too…too_ happy_?

"Don't call me Fluffy" Sesshomaru ordered.

"Okay, doggie-chan"

"Call me by my name woman"

"Sesshy"

"…" Close enough Sesshomaru presumed.

**

* * *

**

The happy mood continued even after the pair had arrived back at the Higurashi shrine. Kagome was currently sitting at her desk going over several different subjects at once. There she remained for the rest of the afternoon. Sesshomaru sat motionless on her bed behind her. He admired her diligence. She was studying geography, mathematics, science and some sort of business course. It had something to do with a thing called a computer. Sesshomaru didn't know what it was but he assumed it must have been about some sort of man-made technology.

Kagome leaned back into her seat as she popped her spine. "Ohhhh! I'm so stiff…" she groaned aloud.

Sesshomaru then got up from his resting spot and began to speedily poke certain places on Kagome's back.

"Ow!" Kagome said at the unexpected jabbing. "What are you doing?"

Sesshomaru didn't answer. He continued his jabbing for the next 20 seconds before coming to a sudden halt a moment later and moved back. Kagome's eyes widen. Minus the raw feeling on her tender flesh, the stiffness and pain in her back was completely gone! Not only that, she felt reenergized!

"Wow…that felt great!" Kagome said. She turned to look at Sesshomaru. "What did you do?"

"Simple acupuncture shoulder massage" Sesshomaru answered. He sat back down on Kagome's bed.

"Can you do that every morning for me?" Kagome half-joked.

There was a knock at the door. A second later it opened to reveal Ms. Higurashi smiling. "Kagome, Sesshomaru-sama, dinner is ready" she informed them said pleasantly. Looking to Sesshomaru pleasantly she asked kindly, "Is there anything in particular I can make for you, Sesshomaru-sama?"

"No" Sesshomaru answered.

Kagome blinked back at Sesshomaru. "Aren't you coming?" Kagome supposed she was used to InuYasha beating her to the dinning room table. As Kagome was about to say 'nevermind' when suddenly Sesshomaru slid by her and walked down stairs. Kagome stared after him for a moment before following. After sitting down with her family at the dinner table, Kagome began gobbling up everything within arms length. Souta even eased his own food away from his ravenous sister.

Sesshomaru watched for a little while before he got up to leave the premises. That's when Kagome called out to him. "Hey where are you going?" Kagome demanded in-between bites of chicken.

Reluctantly Sesshomaru answered. "…Hunting"

"What for?" Kagome asked. "Mom cooked! And it's pretty darn decent if I might add!"

"Why thank you, Kagome" Ms. Higurashi thanked her daughter.

"Then you eat it" Sesshomaru said dryly.

Kagome was about to shout but Sesshomaru cut her off. "I don't eat human food"

"…Then what do you eat?" she asked.

Sesshomaru flicked his eyes over to the raw meat Mrs. Higurashi was cutting up for a stir fry.

"Ewww! Please tell me you don't eat it raw!" Kagome picked up a dish. "Look human food tastes great! Try some!"

"This Sesshomaru refuses"

"Try it"

"No"

"TRY IT"

"Leave me be woman—"

"DOWN BOY!"

Sesshomaru happened to collapsed by the dinning room table. Kagome happily trotted to a nearby chair and sat down. Scoping up some egg she said sweetly, "Open wide"

Souta watched the unbelievable scene unfold before him with his mouth hanging open.

"Woman—"

"Open, Sesshy. One little bite and I'll leave you alone" Kagome said sweetly.

Sesshomaru wanted to snort out, _'Oho I bet'_ but being a dignified youkai Lord as himself, he simply glared.

"Open" Kagome said again.

The last of Sesshomaru's pride had died a cruel painful death. It was no surprise Sesshomaru was more than happy to leave the household the next morning only for his bastard half-brother to meet them on the other side of the well. Sesshomaru felt himself getting a mirage already.

"I will go collect my pack" Sesshomaru said before leaving the clearing but not before sending InuYasha a warning look. InuYasha scowled back at him as if he was offended about something.

Kagome was glad Sesshomaru had excused himself. It made it less awkward anyway. InuYasha was the first to break the silence. "Hey…"

Kagome sighed with relief. Usually it was her but this time it was a little too awkward. Their last words to each other were not good. "Hey…" Kagome answered back bit awkwardly. Lacking her usual cheer, she asked. "…how you doing okay?"

InuYasha's dog ears perked up a little bit. "I'm okay…you?"

Kagome nodded. "Oh, I'm fine….So how's Kikyo?" she asked.

InuYasha flinched back a little bit. He knew how sensitive Kagome could be about her past reincarnation. "She…She's okay… yeah…okay"

Kagome smiled a little. "That's good. By the way, congratulations…on becoming a father soon"

"…Thanks" InuYasha said. _'I think…'_

There was silence.

"…And how's everyone else?" Kagome asked next.

"Feh!" InuYasha scoffed. He began to feel a little more comfortable as he ranted. "The same as usual: annoying as hell! First it's Shippo! He's been flirting with some girl in the village. Been watchin' that monk too long if you ask me!"

Kagome giggled behind her hand. "Well I think it's sweet!"

InuYasha snorted. "Yeah right! That's what they ALL say until the hanyous are born-"

"InuYasha, he's only a kid!" Kagome chided.

"Riiiiiiight, for now he is" InuYasha remarked knowingly.

Kagome didn't know how to respond on that one. She had seen Shippo as an adult in her current time. Indeed. Even the little cuties grew up into handsome men.

"So how's Sango and Miroku?" Kagome asked instead.

InuYasha pulled a face. "That woman is driving me insane! 'I'm hot, I'm cold, my feet hurt, do this, do that!' she complains constantly and that monk isn't helping! He went from rubbing her butt to squeezing her breast!" he sighed in exasperation. "I swear he's even more attracted to her since she got pregnant—"

"WHAT?" Kagome asked surprised. "Like when did that happen!"

InuYasha looked at Kagome strangely before recalling, "Oh yeah. You where gone with that bas—I mean Sesshomaru before it happened. Well you knew Kikyo was pregnant right?"

"Yeah"

"Well, Hayato kidnapped my pup in an enchanted orb. Sango was the only one who could break it. And the one who broke it got the kid, got it?"

"….Soo your saying, Sango is pregnant with yours and Kikyo's baby because she broke the curse on the orb…so the baby went into her?" Kagome said. She looked to InuYasha to confirm.

"That's what I said, stupid" InuYasha said. "I guess you're not as dim-witted as I thought"

"St-stupid?" Kagome said enraged. "Well excuse me if I couldn't comprehend the weirdest situation I've ever heard!" ironically… Kagame was experiencing one herself.

InuYasha waved her off. "You're excused" he said.

"THAT'S IT: SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!"

InuYasha sent Kagome a pained smile he was able to climb out of the hole Kagome had 'sat' him into. Kagome was a thrown off at the look. InuYasha then said, "It's good to have you back, Kagome" he remarked honestly. "Even with that bastard's scent all over you"

Kagome froze. Ignoring the last comment said. "Did you just openly admit that you are glad to have me back?"

InuYasha sighed. "Geeze is it the pregnancy or you _are _really slow!" he complained.

"Stop calling me stupid you, jerk! SIT!"

InuYasha fell to the ground again.

From the bushes he was hiding in, Shippo shivered as he jerked back. "Geeze that's their idea of a reunion? How violent!" he said.

"That's Kagome and InuYasha for you…" Sango said flatly.

"True to the 'T'" Miroku said. "Maybe things can start getting back to normal around here—

"Get your hand off my breast, Miroku!" Sango said enraged.

"Sorry, it does that on its own—"

**SMACK**

"OW!"

Kagome looked up from InuYasha and into the thick bushes nearby. "What was that?"

InuYasha rolled his eyes as he got up. "You know who" he snorted.

"Who what?"

"…"

"…?"

"Yeah, just blame it on the pregnancy, Kagome"

Kagome was about to retort but InuYasha gently grabbed her arm and began to lead her toward the village. "That old bat Kaede wanted a word with you, as soon as you got back" he explained.

Kagome nodded as she allowed herself to be dragged away by her friend.

* * *

**TBC…**

**

* * *

**

**CM:** sorry for being away so long. I will make a sincere effort to finish this up.

'Role Switch' is a new fic I am starting. It will be a Minato/Kushina story.

Summary: The Elders had discovered Kushina's pregnancy and demand her to abort the child in fear of the Kyuubi's seal weakening during childbirth. Minato is determined to save their unborn child even if he has to carry it himself! Mpreg, NO yaoi.

Genre: Romance/humor and drama.

So if you want to read the adventures of a pregnant Yondaime and his fiery jinchuriki wife, keep an eye out for it!

And if there are any spelling/grammar errors, please tell me! I don't have an editor and this chapter was written up pretty fast. Till next time, farewell.


End file.
